


За шаг до жизни

by Yarroslava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarroslava/pseuds/Yarroslava
Summary: "Рейхенбахский шарлатан" погиб. Ставшая привычной жизнь раскололась на две части. Жизнь - до. После... что? Джону Уотсону придется решить для себя непростой вопрос: продолжать жить своей болью и чувством вины, или решиться сделать шаг вперед.
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик был начат почти сразу после 2 сезона и закончен незадолго до начала третьего. Поэтому здесь присутствует много несостыковок с той версией периода между Рейхенбахом и Пустым домом, которая была показана нам в третьем сезоне.

\- Привет, - светловолосый невысокий мужчина грустно улыбается. Точнее, улыбаются его губы, а вот в глазах стынет постоянная, неистребимая тоска. Вокруг век разбегается сеточка горьких морщинок, странно контрастируя со спокойной, мягкой улыбкой. Наверное, человек, к которому он обращался, мог бы заметить и то, как едва заметно кривятся губы, недвусмысленно намекая на фальшивость улыбки, и немного неловкую, словно чуть перекошенную позу. Мужчина делает шаг вперёд, и неловкость становится ещё более заметна, когда он, чуть припадая на правую ногу, небрежно кладет на траву свою трость (алюминий, резина, не старше двух лет, казенного образца, выдается по комиссовании инвалидам боевых действий. Скука). Садится прямо на влажную после ночного дождя молодую зеленую траву, откидывая голову и прижимаясь затылком к матовому, насыщенно-чёрному камню. Он давно уже не читает слова, написанные на гладкой антрацитовой поверхности. Зачем? Он слишком хорошо знает, что там написано. Слишком хорошо. Да… Он давно успел проклясть и этот «модный» и наверняка очень дорогой мрамор, и слишком помпезные, режущие взгляд золотые буквы, и два слова, в которые складываются эти буквы. Два слова, словно придавливающие его к земле своим безжалостным смыслом. Он не был дураком, нет. Хотя, за последние месяцы, пожалуй, даже те, кто раньше считал его умным и серьёзным человеком, убедились в его непроходимой тупости. Пусть так. Он не собирался спорить. Он бы с удовольствием прилюдно признался в своей умственной неполноценности, и даже подписал бы соответствующую справку, если бы это могло разрушить безысходность золотых букв на чёрном мраморе.  
Нет. Он не был дураком. Только смириться, поверить в то, что говорят, будет предательством. Сейчас у него была – даже не надежда – вера в то, что его жизнь не была совершенно бессмысленной, что были в ней полтора года, когда он действительно жил, а не просто существовал. В то, что человек, в которого он, вопреки всему, продолжает верить, действительно был самым лучшим и благородным из всех, кто когда-либо жил на этой проклятой Богом земле.  
Доктор не был наивным или легковерным, нет. Но не ждать он не мог. И забыть, смириться, отказаться от этой боли, от этой безысходности - нет, никогда. Быть может, когда-нибудь то, что сейчас кажется крушением мира, покажется просто тяжёлым горем, которое можно преодолеть и жить дальше. Может быть. Всё может быть. Но сейчас светловолосый человек сидел на мокрой траве, не обращая внимания ни на то, что его одежда безнадёжно промокает, ни на то, что ветер, днём бывший по-весеннему тёплым, с наступлением вечера становится по-зимнему пронизывающем. Он не открывает глаза. Молчит. Он давно уже ничего не говорит – просто не хватает сил выдавить из себя банальные, насквозь пустые фразы. Он будет сидеть здесь ровно до половины восьмого. Пожилой сторож, вздохнув, вновь укоризненно покачает головой, проходя мимо. Увы, он не тот, кто мог бы заметить любой нюанс на внешне безразличном лице мужчины. И потому не увидит, как болезненно напряжется человек у чёрного камня, услышав шаги за спиной, как закаменеют на лице мышцы, не позволяя эмоциям прорваться на лицо. И как обречённо поникнут его плечи, когда шаги стихнут вдалеке.  
Когда уже почти стемнеет, и станет невозможно ничего различить в сгущающихся сумерках, мужчина встанет, подойдет, хромая сильнее, чем обычно, к лицевой стороне могилы. Коротко, по-военному кивнет, словно отдавая честь. Замрет на несколько секунд, низко наклонив голову и закусив чуть ли не до крови губы. Он не прощается. Никогда не прощается. Человек жив, пока кто-то его ждет, разве не так? Он вернется сюда. Ровно через неделю, в единственный день, когда дежурство в травматологии заканчивается немного раньше. Просто потому, что это единственное, что ещё связывает бывшего военного, бывшего интернет-феномена, бывшего блоггера гениального детектива с жизнью. С тем, что он сам называл жизнью. Он вернется.

***

\- Джон! Джон! Уотсон!  
Мужчина наконец остановился и заозирался, пытаясь понять, кто назвал его имя. Голос был знакомый, но вспомнить его обладателя сразу не получилось. Черноволосая невысокая женщина, запыхавшись, догнала, остановилась рядом, хватая ртом воздух и с укором глядя на него.  
\- Джон, тебя не дозовешься! Я вообще думала, ты решил наконец себе плеер купить! – она перегородила ему путь и даже ухватила за локоть, словно боялась, что собеседник сейчас вырвется и уйдет. Уотсон наконец вспомнил и этот голос, и его обладательницу.  
\- Здравствуй, Летиция, - голос получился на удивление ровным, похоже, всё действительно отболело. Хотя ещё полгода назад он готов был на стены лезть от сожаления, что она не желает отвечать на его звонки. – Рад тебя видеть.  
Враньё. И даже ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Ты можешь мной гордиться, Шерлок, я научился наконец врать с честным выражением лица.  
\- Джон, - Летиция кокетливо склонила голову и загадочно улыбнулась. Когда-то эта улыбка сводила его с ума, а теперь – вызывала только едва заметное раздражение. – Я подумала – может быть, нам стоит начать всё с начала? Ты же знаешь, ты мне очень нравишься.  
Она осторожно, едва касаясь, погладила его по плечу, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.  
\- Извини, что я так обиделась тогда. Ты не дуешься? Нууу, милый, ну не обижайся на меня, а?  
А Джон, молча глядя в тёмные, когда-то очень дорогие глаза, вспоминал.

***

_\- Это не мои проблемы, Шерлок. Ты знал о моем свидании за неделю. И я всё равно уйду, что бы ты на этот счёт не думал.  
Джон мрачно покосился на обиженного детектива, решительно сунул в карман телефон и выскочил на улицу. Кажется, Холмс крикнул ему вслед что-то не слишком доброе, но Джон не стал прислушиваться. Достаточно уже Шерлок потоптался по его личной жизни. То, что они снимают вместе квартиру, не дает ему права раз за разом с поразительным постоянством срывать ему свидания. Это должно быть идеальным – во всех отношениях. Летиция заслуживает всего внимания доктора, а не тех жалких крох, которые остаются после общения с консультирующим детективом. И в этот раз ни сообщения от Холмса, ни даже конец света, обещаемый с завидной регулярностью, не испортит им с Тиш праздника.  
Что ж, вечер действительно был идеальным. Цветы Летиции понравились, ресторан – тем более. Этот ужин хорошо ударил по карману доктора, но, видит Бог, это того стоило. Приятное во всех отношениях общение явно не собиралось прекращаться на невинном поцелуе в щёчку, и это устраивало обоих. Впрочем, Джон был бы слишком наивным, если бы верил, что Шерлок действительно может оставить его в покое. Летиция, кажется, что-то чувствовала – к несчастью, она уже имела возможность познакомиться с соседом Джона Уотсона, и радости это знакомство ей не прибавило. Но, надо отдать ей должное, она ничего не говорила, и к девяти вечера Джон всё-таки поверил, что на этот раз обойдется.  
Гром грянул, когда доктор, расплатившись, помогал своей спутнице надеть пальто. Телефон, заранее поставленный на беззвучный сигнал, коротко завибрировал, сообщая о пришедшем эсэмэс. Джон вздрогнул и с трудом подавил желание немедленно открыть сообщение. Девушка, явно сообразившая, в чем дело, напряжённо посмотрела на него. Ну уж нет, Шерлок! Он улыбнулся Летиции и открыл перед ней дверь, пропуская вперед себя на улицу.  
Через полчаса Джон уже готов был послать к чёрту и это свидание, и такси, как назло, застрявшее в пробке, и чрезмерно экспрессивную спутницу, всю дорогу прижимавшуюся к нему с далеко не платоническими намерениями. Вытащить телефон и посмотреть, ради какой надобности Шерлок прислал ему семнадцать(семнадцать!) сообщений, не было ни малейшей возможности. Так что, как только кэб остановился, Джон, проигнорировав недовольный взгляд возлюбленной, всё-таки достал проклятый телефон и поспешно открыл первую эсэмэс.  
«Очень любопытный эксперимент. Не хочешь поучаствовать? ШХ»  
«Возвращайся домой. ШХ»  
«Ты мне нужен»  
«И срочно»  
«Джон, ты где?»  
«Скорее, пожалуйста»  
С каждым новым сообщением легкое беспокойство, зашевелившееся в груди ещё при первом сигнале, всё увереннее превращалось в настоящую панику. Последнее эсэмэс заставила Джона задохнуться от ужаса.  
«Помо…»  
\- Джон, может, хватит? Ты со мной встречаешься, а не со своим придурком! – Летиция сердито дёрнула его за руку, постаравшись отвлечь ухажёра от телефона. Он, не обращая внимания на её тон, поспешно нажал быстрый вызов. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, мешая дышать. В трубке шли гудки. Один. Два. Пять. «Абонент не отвечает. Оставьте своё сообщение после короткого сигнала или …»  
Джон, промахиваясь дрожащими пальцами по кнопкам, нажал на сброс, поспешно сунул телефон в карман и обернулся к девушке.  
\- Летиция, ради Бога, прости. Я должен бежать. Я…  
\- Ты ничего никому не должен, кроме меня! – она взбешенно тряхнула длинной чёлкой. – Ты в прошлый раз клялся, что этого не повторится. Ты меня слышишь, Джон?! Если ты сейчас уедешь к своему психу, то с ним можешь и оставаться. Спи с ним, женись на нем, делай, что хочешь. А ко мне можешь больше не подходить, ясно?!  
Она перевела дыхание и с вызовом уставилась на Уотсона. Несколько секунд длилось мучительное молчание. Джон, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, судорожно искал выход из ситуации. Летиция… Господи, Летиция. И Шерлок. Который, может быть, умирает сейчас на Бейкер стрит. Миссис Хадсон у сестры в Суссексе, помочь ему некому. Шерлок… Господи, что же делать…  
\- Тиш, прости…_

_***_

_Джон выскакивает из такси, не дожидаясь сдачи: сейчас это кажется совершенно неважным. Трясущимися руками вставляет ключ в замочную скважину и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, бежит наверх. В доме отвратительно воняет каким-то едким, явно химическим дымом. На лестнице клубятся желтоватые мутные клубы. В гостиную он врывается, на ходу набирая номер службы спасения и кляня себя за то, что не догадался сделать этого по пути сюда.  
И замирает на пороге, задохнувшись от ужаса.  
Комната заполнена едким, густым смогом. От дыма нестерпимо першит в горле, глаза шиплет.  
И Шерлок.  
Шерлок лежит на диване, вытянувшись во весь рост и отвернув лицо к спинке. Тонкая бледная рука свешивается с дивана, касаясь кончиками пальцев пола.  
Нет.  
Сердце пропускает удар, отдавшись где-то в животе мучительной болью.  
Всего один миг слабости. Секунду спустя Джон уже стоит возле Холмса. Пальцы прижать к шее, нащупывая пульс – слава богу, ровный, чёткий, не менее шестидесяти ударов в минуту! Рывком за плечо поворачивает сыщика к себе – первым делом вытащить его на свежий воздух, всё остальное потом! И замирает, наткнувшись, словно на лезвие десантного ножа, на скучающий взгляд светло-серых, с едва заметным голубоватым оттенком глаз.  
Шерлок, лениво шевельнув плечом, стряхивает с себя ладонь оцепеневшего доктора. Закидывает руки за голову и флегматично сообщил:  
\- Одиннадцать минут с момента моего последнего эсэмэс. Если бы я действительно был ранен или отравился дымом, то уже как минимум шесть минут был бы мертв.  
Секунда звенящей тишины. Джон хватает воздух ртом, не в силах подобрать слов. Шерлок с интересом разглядывает его лицо.  
\- Ты… Ты… Шерлок, какого чёрта… - Джон задыхается медленно закипающим внутри бешенством и замолкает, запнувшись на полуслове. Только сейчас он окончательно осознает, что ничего страшного с Шерлоком не случилось. И то эсэмэс, которое он принял за крик умирающего друга о помощи, было просто шуткой. Экспериментом. Приколом.  
Шерлок, совершенно не обращая внимания на злость соседа, равнодушно продолжает.  
\- Мне было любопытно, сколько сообщений понадобится, чтобы ты наконец сделал правильный выбор между своей тупой блондиночкой и мной. Я разочарован тобой, Джон. За то время, что ты давился плохо приготовленной лазаньей в обществе надутой от чувства собственной значимости дочери прогоревшего брокера, я мог умереть, - он уцепил Джона за лацкан пиджака, с силой втянув носом воздух. - Ах, нет, я извиняюсь, лазанья была хорошей. Это у твоей новой пассии нет вкуса, да и духи дешёвые.  
\- Она брюнетка, - Джон цедит эту фразу сквозь зубы, цепляясь за единственную ошибку Шерлока. Его начинает колотить, словно в ознобе, от ослепляющей ярости. Каким-то глубинным чувством он понимает, что ещё секунда – и он или наорет на Шерлока, или ударит. По-настоящему ударит, не так, как в переулке за домом Ирэн Адлер. Так, чтобы кровь брызнула во все стороны, чтобы с этого холодного, надменного лица стерлось выражение скучающего превосходства.  
Шерлок, заметив наконец незнакомые интонации в голосе своего компаньона, окидывает его взглядом и угрюмо сообщает:  
\- Мне скучно, Джон. Давай сыграем в клюэдо. Я дам фору.  
Эта фраза, сказанная скучающим тоном, оказывается последней каплей, прорывающей плотину выдержки доктора Джона Уотсона. Он бросил Летицию. Бросил девушку, которая ему действительно очень, очень нравилась. Ринулся, как идиот, на зов этой высокомерной сволочи, спасать его ринулся. Он считал секунды на каждом светофоре, боясь опоздать, боясь найти дома только медленно остывающее тело. А он… А ему просто было скучно. Скучно!  
Он делает резкий вздох, чуть не захлебнувшись продымленным воздухом. А потом тихо, с трудом сдерживая клокочущую в нем ярость, начинает говорить, с каждым словом всё повышая интонацию.  
\- Я не твоя собачка, Шерлок. И не твоя собственность. Я всего лишь твой сосед, и больше никто, ясно? Я помогаю тебе платить аренду, и я не обязан спасать тебе жизнь! И ты не имеешь никакого – слышишь, никакого! – права разрушать мою личную жизнь только потому, что тебе скучно!  
Шерлок внезапно резким, каким-то кошачьим движением садится на диване, недоуменно вглядываясь в лицо доктора.  
\- В Дартмуре ты говорил, что ты мой друг.  
\- Друг?! – это уже просто крик. – Да нет у тебя друзей, Шерлок, нет! И меня это совершенно не удивляет! Какие у тебя, мать твою, могут быть друзья?! Мы же для тебя просто игрушки, средство справиться со скукой!  
Он давится собственным криком, внезапно начинает тупо ныть затылок, Джон с трудом справляется с накатившим головокружением. В следующий момент Шерлок стоит рядом с ним, стискивая его плечи сильно, почти до боли, и с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо.  
\- Джон, что с тобой? Какого чёрта ты…  
Джон на секунду зажмуривается. На то, чтобы выдохнуть и понять, что ему делать дальше, требуется несколько мучительно долгих секунд. Дернув плечом, он рваным движением высвобождается из рук детектива. Поворачивается к двери – резко, коротко. Спина идеально прямая, как на параде, а горькую складку возле губ даже Шерлоку не заметить. Точнее, как раз таки ему её и не заметить. Ему не понять, что такое обида – настоящая обида, как тогда, в Гримпене. Какое ему дело до человека, которого только что предал лучший друг? Проклятая счётная машина…  
Выходя на лестницу, Джон на секунду останавливается и, не оборачиваясь, бросает за спину:  
\- Когда тебе в следующий раз понадобится помощь, не зови меня. С меня достаточно. Мы соседи, Шерлок, и больше никто. Даже если ты будешь умирать в этой грёбаной гостиной, я не приду.  
И, из последних сил заставляя себя передвигать ноги, выходит за дверь.  
За спиной с неслышимым хрустальным звоном рушится мир._

***

\- Джон? – Летиция робко коснулась его щеки, вырывая из полузабытья. Воспоминания неохотно отступили, но не ушли. Их ничто теперь не заставит уйти. Это нормально. Так бывает, когда память о прошлом горе и счастье, о прошлой жизни становится реальнее, чем нынешнее существование.  
Джон медленно поднял взгляд на девушку. Прохладный ветер трепал незаплетённые чёрные волосы (она наверняка помнит, как не любил он, когда она убирала их в причёску), редкие мужчины, проходящие мимо, бросали на неё восхищённые взгляды и завистливые - на Уотсона. Джон смотрел на Летицию. Но не видел её. Перед его глазами вновь стояла задымлённая гостиная, растерянность и беспомощность в глазах Шерлока – и жестокие слова: «Не зови меня. Даже если ты будешь умирать, я не приду.»  
Господи. За что? Почему он это сказал?! Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок… Заче-е-ем?!. Он забыл об этой дурацкой ссоре через несколько дней, а вот Шерлок…  
«Ты ведь запомнил, да?»  
Это не Шерлок не умел дружить. Это он, Джон Уотсон, не заслуживал такого друга, каким был Шерлок Холмс. Как получилось, что эти брошенные в сердцах слова стали правдой? Его друг умер, а он… Его не было с ним. Он не пришёл на помощь, не спас. Был рядом, на расстоянии нескольких шагов – и не смог защитить. Не смог остановить. Смотрел, как умирает лучший друг – и ничего не сделал для его спасения. А Шерлок… «Не зови меня». Он и не позвал. И он уже никогда не сможет сказать, что продал бы душу дьяволу за возможность поменяться с ним местами.  
А вот теперь ему вновь предлагают кусочек той, некогда настоящей, жизни. Он будет встречаться с Летицией, дарить ей цветы, ужинать в ресторане – и Шерлок больше не сможет разрушить их идеальное свидание не вовремя присланной эсэмес. И оскорблений и насмешек над его девушками тоже больше не будет. Ни сегодня. Ни завтра. Никогда.  
Джон задохнулся от внезапного отвращения к самому себе, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не закусить изнутри щеку. Глупая привычка, но зато помогает взять себя в руки. Мучительно хотелось причинить себе боль. Разбить голову, расцарапать руки – что угодно, лишь бы только боль тела хоть на мгновение стала сильнее боли, которая не отпускала его ни на минуту с того момента, как Шерлок сделал шаг с крыши.  
Летиция молчала. Тревожно хмурилась. Ждала ответа. Наконец, Джон с трудом заставил себя вырваться из воспоминаний и медленно, уже зная, что она не поймет, покачал головой.  
\- Извини, Летиция, думаю, без меня тебе будет лучше.  
Повернулся и, болезненно прихрамывая, пошел к автобусной остановке.  
«Шерлок… Если можешь… прости меня.»


	2. Жизнь после смерти

Утро. Слишком крепкий, отвратительно-горький кофе. Дежурная улыбка. Миссис Хадсон не менее больно, чем тебе, сделай хотя бы вид, что рад её видеть! Почти час тряски в автобусе. На такси – намного быстрее, и не так утомительно, тем более, что его нынешние доходы вполне позволяют ездить на работу и обратно исключительно на такси. Только вот сесть в комфортабельный лондонский кэб выше его сил. Слишком больно. Слишком страшно осознавать, что ещё полгода назад рядом с ним сидел его друг, и сейчас он тоже мог бы сидеть здесь, недовольно глядя в окно или одаривая его своими ехидными репликами, если бы не его ошибка. Если бы не его… предательство – да, именно так. Все поверили, что Шерлок Холмс - шарлатан, преступник. Все, даже полиция. Но он-то - не все!.. Он мог бы его спасти, мог бы остановить, мог стать рядом с ним против его – их – врага. Но вместо этого он… «Ты машина! Ну и чёрт с тобой, сиди здесь в одиночестве». Машина. Боже… Шерлок… Как он посмел такое сказать? Как он посмел поверить?!   
Доктор молча идёт вдоль дороги. Каждый день, в семь тридцать пять, точно по часам. На неподвижном лице невозможно прочитать никакого выражения, и вряд ли кто-то обратит на него внимания. Губы плотно сжаты, дергающая боль в ноге давно уже кажется привычной и естественной. Он больше не воспользуется такси. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом… Очень «потом». Но не сейчас. Пока это слишком… тяжело. Слишком хорошо он в такие моменты понимает, что чуда, о котором он просил, не будет, и его предательство никогда уже не будет искуплено. И участь самого знаменитого предателя в истории кажется чуть ли не желанной. 

***

Высокий человек с очень светлыми, почти белыми, вьющимися волосами проводил взглядом вышедшего из дома над кафе доктора, отметив про себя его неловкую, слегка деревянную походку. Губы едва заметно вздрогнули в болезненной гримасе, когда он заметил, что светлые, некогда густо побитые сединой волосы стали равномерно-серыми, словно присыпанными пеплом. Пепел… Да, верное определение… Человек почти ощутил на губах вкус этого пепла – сухая горечь, забивающая горло, мешающая дышать, заставляющая слезиться глаза. Невысокий хромающий мужчина, прошедший мимо него, сам был сейчас очень похож на тот самый пепел, который покрывает места бывших пожаров. Равномерно-серая, холодная, безжизненная поверхность. На нем ничего не растет – у пепла нет собственной жизни, которой он мог бы поделиться. Он живет лишь воспоминанием о беспечных языках огня, обжигающе-яростных, горячих… Живых. Но сам он – не огонь, больше нет. Пеплом нельзя согреться. Возможно, где-то очень, очень глубоко, под сухой горьковатой поверхностью, ещё тлеет едва заметное, чуть живое пламя. Стань на колени, вдохни в умирающий огонь немного собственной жизни – и он радостно взметнется сказочной птицей-фениксом, согревая замерзшего путника. Но нельзя, нельзя… Не сейчас. Уже совсем скоро, но – не сейчас. Ты только потерпи, Джон… Потерпи ещё немного.

***

Шерлок дождался, когда Джон вошел в подкативший автобус. Едва заметно поморщился – что за мальчишество? Со стороны можно подумать, что ему на такси не хватает. Армейская привычка экономить? Нелогично.  
Где-то внутри кольнула вина. Джон так и не сумел заново приспособиться к жизни. И Холмс не мог избавиться от ощущения, что это его вина. Почему, ну почему его доктор не может просто жить, как все нормальные люди?! «Норма – это скучно». Ну да, он сам это сказал, ну и что? Конечно, это скучно. Но Джон ведь всегда был – старался быть – нормальным! Старался вести себя, как все, сердясь, когда Шерлок выдёргивал его из этой нормальности в свой мир нестабильности и опасности. Почему теперь он не может смириться и спокойно жить, пока есть такая возможность? Почему до сих пор ходит на его могилу? Сердце болезненно сжалось, когда он вспомнил тот день, когда, уезжая в Бенгази, решил попрощаться – хотя бы так, издалека – с теми, кто был ему дорог. Миссис Хадсон просто напугала его своим убитым лицом, дрожащими губами и отчаянными попытками не разрыдаться. А Джон… Это было хуже всего. Он никогда не думал, что человеку может быть так больно, не думал, что Джон воспримет всё настолько тяжело. В тот момент ему больше всего хотелось послать к дьяволу и Мориарти с его снайперами, и весь свой план, стереть с лица Джона это пугающе-безысходное, обречённое выражение, заставить его замолчать. Почему он так говорит? Он же не может ничего знать, никто не может знать того, что консультирующий детектив всё-таки выжил! Зачем он просит его быть живым?! Джон, прекрати, слышишь? Хватит. Ты же взрослый человек! Я умер, пойми это. И так будет до тех пор, пока ваши жизни не окажутся в безопасности. А тебе нужно жить. Жить, а не надеяться на чудо.  
Шерлок досадливо дёрнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания, и решительно зашагал в противоположную сторону. Времени мало. Ему понадобится вся его наблюдательность и все его силы, он не имеет права отвлекаться на бессмысленные рассуждения о душевном состоянии друга. А Джон… Пожалуй, ему стоит сменить обстановку. Шерлок мысленно вызвал в памяти все медицинские мероприятия, назначенные на ближайшее время. Одно название показалось знакомым. Небольшое усилие – и память послушно извлекла из архива отправленную в корзину информацию. Да, пожалуй, это подходит идеально. Шерлок ухмыльнулся и набрал номер.   
\- Здравствуй, братец. Нет, всё в норме. – удивлённо вскинул брови. – Мамонт? Причем здесь мамонт? Это доисторическое млекопитающее, они давно уже… А, понятно. Майкрофт, мне нужна путёвка на Венскую конференцию по экстремальной хирургии. Считай это компенсацией – ты знаешь, за что. Нет. Нет, не интересует. Ты действительно считаешь, что это мои проблемы?..

***

Медсестра на регистратуре, оживлённо разговаривающая с кем-то по телефону, на минуту убрала трубку от уха, чтобы поздороваться с доктором Уотсоном. Кэтрин, кажется, всерьёз рассчитывала на романтическое свидание – увы, ждать ей придется долго. Личная жизнь была сейчас последним, что интересовало доктора. Усилием воли он заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ, взял список вызовов и пошел к своему кабинету. Спиной он чувствовал разочарованный взгляд девушки.   
Иногда Джон задумывался – на сколько ещё его хватит? Прошло уже три месяца с тех пор, как перестало биться сердце его лучшего друга. И сам Джон чувствовал, что он тоже медленно умирает. Это не было физическое ощущение, он понимал, что, с точки зрения анатомии, абсолютно здоров. Иногда покалывающее сердце и накатывающие временами – всё чаще и чаще, вот что плохо – депрессии не в счёт. Нет, дело было в другом. Джон немало знал людей, которые теряли близких, и был уверен, что рано или поздно он так же, как и они, смирится с потерей, научится жить, не вскидываясь на звонок в дверь, перестанет провожать в толпе взглядом людей в пальто и шарфах. Но всё оказалось совсем не так. Ночь не приносила отдыха, а работа – облегчения. Боль не становилась меньше. И, что хуже всего, Уотсон чувствовал, что он… гаснет. Всё реже и реже ему хватало сил улыбнуться на доброе слово или жест поддержки. Всё чаще в ответ на какой-нибудь простой вопрос вскипало глухое, недоброе раздражение. Ему пока ещё хватало сил чувствовать хоть какое-то подобие радости, когда удачно проведенная операция заканчивалась, и на лицах ожидающих в коридоре родственников появлялось облегчение пополам с благодарностью. Счастливые глаза людей, для которых их маленькое чудо всё таки свершилось, было единственным, что заставляло доктора Джона Уотсона чувствовать себя… если не живым, то почти, почти… Это давало силы дышать, улыбаться, говорить ободряющие слова и гладить по голове. Иногда он с горьким цинизмом думал, что горе пошло ему на пользу. Но, с каждым днём, всё реже звонки беспокоящегося Лестрада доходили до адресата. Всё чаще он стирал сообщения от Молли Хупер, не открывая. Всё чаще вид мальчишек-студентов, со счастливыми лицами обсуждавших планы на выходные, вызывал тоску и мучительное сосущее чувство в груди. Он уже никогда не сможет улыбнуться так же задорно и покровительственно на заносчивую или ехидную фразу друга. Просто потому, что его друга больше нет в этом мире. А найти другого (Другого?! После Шерлока? После того, как дал ему умереть?!) он уже не сможет. Просто не хватит душевных сил.   
Джон знал, что в тот день, когда при виде смеющихся ребят почувствует не тоску, а злость, он уйдет с работы раньше. Неважно, сколько операций будет запланировано на этот день. Неважно, что скажет на этот счёт давно уже косящийся на него заведующий отделения. Он бросит всё, возьмет такси и вернется домой. И использует свой армейский "зиг-зауэр" по прямому назначению. 

***

Дверь маленькой арендованной квартиры захлопнулась с жалобным скрипом, заставившим Шерлока досадливо поморщиться. Что обычно делают, когда скрипит дверь? Кажется, её нужно смазывать… Чем? Консультирующий детектив брезгливо дернул губой – если когда-то он и знал подобную ерунду, то давно уже удалил со своего жёсткого диска. Можно было бы вспомнить – но зачем? Максимум через неделю он отсюда съедет, нет смысла в лишних усилиях.  
Быстрым взглядом окинуть помещение – хорошо, «растяжки» на месте, гостей не было. Неужели действительно удалось стряхнуть слежку? Майкрофт, не люблю этого говорить, но я буду должен. Пожалуй, надо будет сказать спасибо. А если ты успеешь сделать то, о чем я тебя просил, до вечера – считай, семейный ужин сразу после «воскрешения» уже у тебя в кармане.   
Детектив устало прижался затылком к облезлым обоям, лениво раздумывая, почему перспектива благодарности Майкрофту не вызывает у него сколько-нибудь сильного раздражения. Мысль о том, что совсем скоро это всё закончится, что он сможет вернуться домой, к миссис Хадсон, к Джону, к своим химическим экспериментам – эта мысль была сродни наркотику. И ощущения она вызывала такие же: уверенность в собственном всемогуществе, лёгкость во всем теле и ощущение невероятного восторга. Скоро, уже совсем скоро… Он с облегчением содрал с себя белобрысый парик, болезненно поморщившись, вытащил линзы и с довольным вздохом растянулся на узкой кровати. Человеку его роста непросто было стать почти на полфута ниже и находиться в таком положении полдня. Расплачиваться за маскировку придется ноющей спиной и затекшей шеей, но, что бы там ни говорил Майкрофт – это того стоило!  
Сегодня, впервые за очень долгое время, ему удалось увидеть вблизи Джона и миссис Хадсон. Домохозяйке он даже подал упавшую на землю им же выбитую сумочку – ребячество, конечно, но соблазн был слишком велик. Пожилая леди держалась очень достойно, и Шерлок испытал странное облегчение от того, что смерть любимого квартиранта не подкосила её. Она совершенно поседела, и как будто бы даже сделалась старше, однако двигалась и разговаривала всё так же экспрессивно, как и в прежние счастливые времена, а худая сухая ладонь, несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость, оказалась такой же сильной, какой младший Холмс её помнил. Детектив невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая бойкую речь женщины, благодарящей добровольного помощника – благо здесь некому было увидеть его улыбку…  
Потом довольное выражение медленно сошло с его лица, стоило ему вспомнить закаменевшее, безжизненное лицо Джона. Его верный блоггер перенес всё куда тяжелее, чем можно было бы ожидать от бывшего военного. Казалось бы, он насмотрелся уже смертей и должен был воспринять «самоубийство» Шерлока философски, но… Но это оказалось совсем не так. В этот раз вид друга напугал детектива даже больше, чем в день их «прощания» на кладбище. Застывший, безнадёжный, слишком спокойный взгляд – Шерлок так и не смог заставить себя подойти и взглянуть Джону в глаза, хотя и был уверен в надёжности своего грима – но даже того, что он успел заметить мельком, хватило, чтобы почувствовать, как сжимается что-то внутри. Идеально ровная – слишком ровная! – спина. Осанка военного, а не врача. Неловкая, хромающая походка.   
Ох, Джон… Я надеюсь, ты сумеешь меня простить. Я отвел тебе не самую лучшую роль в этой пьесе – роль отвлекающего маневра, платка в руках иллюзиониста. Я просто не мог, не имел права ничего рассказать тебе. Ты совсем не умеешь притворяться… Мне нужно было…   
Мне нужна была твоя боль, Джон. Прости.   
Шерлок прошелся по комнате. Три шага – стол – поворот – четыре шага – окно – поворот… Нервно взъерошил волосы. Столько времени прошло… А в их квартире всё по-старому. Последний раз, когда Шерлок заглядывал туда, он был уверен, что Джон и миссис Хадсон всё-таки разберут его вещи. Череп выкинуть не решатся – сантименты, к скрипке ни один из них не притронется, а вот бумаги лучше забрать.   
Идио-о-от… Только пробравшись в квартиру, он понял, что действительно ничего не понимает в эмоциях. Его комната… Гостиная, кухня… всё осталось так же, как в момент их побега. Все его вещи, рубашка на постели, череп на каминной полке, химический уголок – нетронутый, только передвинутый на маленький столик у окна. Скрипка на подоконнике в гостиной, даже кружка с кофе (свежим кофе! Проклятье, Джон, что ты с собой делаешь?!) – всё на Бейкер-стрит выглядело так, словно Джон ждал с минуты на минуту возвращения своего соседа. Его до сих пор ждут. Его. Ждут. Эта мысль заставляла закусывать губу от почти нестерпимого желания сделать всё как можно скорее, сейчас, сию минуту!   
Шерлок невольно поёжился, словно наяву ощутил холод морозных льдинок, прокатившихся по спине. Почему всё происходит так? Что вообще творится с Джоном? Психологическая реакция при потере близкого человека включает несколько стадий - отрицание, депрессия, привыкание. Мама, Лестрад, миссис Хадсон – они реагируют психологически нормально, а вот Джон почему-то застрял на начальной стадии. Он что, до сих пор его оплакивает? Нелогично. Он - солдат, он видел, как умирают люди, он сам говорил об этом. Почему теперь он хоронит себя заживо?! «Все жизни кончаются, все сердца разбиваются». Неужели ты не понимаешь этого, Джон? Зачем ты мучаешь себя? Зачем?.. Нет, я никогда тебя не пойму…  
Звонок в дверь. Одно длинное нажатие. Ага! Наконец-то! Холмс рывком распахнул дверь, убедился, что в подъезде никого нет, и поспешно подхватил с коврика пухлый конверт.   
О да, это именно то, что нужно. Без сомнения. Я уверен, тебе понравится мой подарок, Джон. Я давно хотел извиниться за… ты знаешь, за что. Это было необходимо, ты должен меня понять. Но я… Мне жаль, Джон. Действительно, жаль.

***

Джон проводил взглядом красный "даблдекер", поёжился от холода и постарался посильнее натянуть куртку на уши (до самых ушей). Вот ведь чёрт… Надо было взять с утра зонт. Доктор, привычно опираясь на трость, завернул за угол Бейкер-стрит. Несмотря на не слишком позднее время, улица была совершенно пустынна – холодный пронизывающий ветер и низкие тучи отбивали любое желание выйти на улицу. Кап. Кап. Кап. Низкое небо, с утра нависавшее над Лондоном серыми дождевыми тучами, наконец прорвалось. Холодные капли забарабанили по куртке, и Джон с трудом подавил дрожь. Он перестал любить дождь. Раньше непогода не вызывала у него ничего, кроме лёгкой досады. Теперь…   
Теперь каждая капля, падающая на лицо, была для него напоминанием о том дне, когда Шер… Когда он потерял друга. Когда он ПРЕДАЛ своего друга, поверив в его бессердечие и оставив один на один с их общим врагом.   
_«Туман, Джон – наш вернейший помощник!» Знакомый насмешливый голос прозвучал, словно бы за спиной, и Джон против воли вздрогнул, пытаясь справиться с привычной, но оттого не менее мучительной болью где-то под ложечкой. А нетерпеливый баритон, словно дразня, продолжал с до боли знакомыми полупренебрежительными интонациями: «Осенние простуды, обострения остеохондроза, переломы – пока существуют лондонские туманы, медики не останутся без работы. А депрессии? Инсульты? Суицидальные намерения? Под них так легко маскировать настоящие преступления! Ооо, я обожаю это время! Опасность, риск, хищники лондонского дна выходят на охоту. Этот город становится скучным, Джон, но осень… Осень – это чудесное время!..Это мое время!»_  
Джон шел по тротуару, постепенно превращавшемуся в подобие реки, хромая сильнее, чем обычно, и глядя куда-то вперёд невидящим взглядом. Сколько за последние месяцы на младшего Холмса вылили грязи репортёры, сколько фальшивых выражений сочувствия услышал сам Джон… Сколько угроз получил «пособник рейхенбахского шарлатана»! Пусть угрожают, это неважно. Пусть проклинают, пусть смеются. Им просто НЕ ПОНЯТЬ. Шерлок Холмс. Социопат. Псих. Обманщик. Невоспитанный хам… Его друг. Которого он мог бы спасти. Если бы не оказался таким же идиотом, как и весь остальной мир.   
Джон, не выдержав, с силой зажмурился, стараясь сохранить спокойное выражение лица и радуясь, что темнота и дождь скроют его слабость. А когда открыл глаза…  
\- Шер… Шерлок!!!  
Высокий человек, на миг остановившись перед их домом, бросил что-то в прорезь почтового ящика, резко развернулся и знакомым размашистым шагом направился вниз по улице. Исхудавший больше обычного, непривычно сутулый, в серой джинсовой куртке, а не в пальто… Да какая, к чертям, разница!   
Забытая трость полетела в грязь, туда же, издав жалобный хруст, отправился пакет с продуктами. Бывший военврач преодолел отделявшее его от человека расстояние, кажется, в несколько прыжков.  
\- Шерлок! Проклятье, Шерлок, стой! – схватить эту консультирующую заразу (живой! Слава тебе, Господи, живой!) за рукав, заставляя остановиться, рывком развернуть к себе. - Шерл…  
Нет…  
Средних лет нескладный блондин с ярко-зелёными глазами встревоженно уставился на вцепившегося в его рукав человека. Близоруко прищурился, разглядывая судорожно хватающего воздух доктора, потом, видимо, убедившись в его вменяемости, осторожно спросил:  
\- Сэр, вам плохо? Я могу чем-то помочь? Сэр? – голос оказался довольно высоким, с мягкими переливами – скорее контральто, чем баритон, и Джон окончательно понял, что чуда не будет. Не может быть. Не. Может. Быть… Он же видел его…  
\- Сэр? – блондин подхватил доктора под локоть, явно напуганный его помертвевшим лицом, и затормошил его, пытаясь заставить хоть что-то говорить. – Вызвать скорую? Отвечайте!  
Последнее слово прозвучало, как приказ, и, как ни странно, помогло Джону взять себя в руки.  
\- Не надо… - Уотсон сам не узнал свой хриплый, безжизненный голос. Улица перед глазами едва заметно покачивалась. Он стиснул зубы, заставляя себя выпрямиться, высвободил руку и, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул, проговорил:  
\- Вы опустили что-то в почтовый ящик.   
В вопросе не прозвучало никаких эмоций. Усталая, почти равнодушная констатация факта. Какая, в самом деле, теперь разница…  
\- Ааа, - понимающе протянул мужчина и кивнул. – Вы, должно быть, жилец дома 221. Извините, я не счел нужным звонить. Письма без объявленной ценности не требуют подписи адресата. Я курьер, мистер, и мой рабочий день уже закончился.  
Он помолчал, ожидая, судя по всему, хоть какой-то реакции. Но Джон не отвечал. Почему, почему, ну почему он принял его за Шерлока? Он ведь поклясться готов был, что это он! Неужели он всё-таки сходит с ума? Чёрт, вот этого не хотелось бы… Что угодно, пусть даже пулю в висок, только не в сумасшедший дом! Наконец, словно очнувшись, он поспешно вскинул голову, кивнул, попытавшись улыбнуться. Не стараясь вникнуть в смысл слов, неловко пробормотал извинения и повернулся к дому.  
В ногу тут же привычно впился раскаленный гвоздь. Джон сцепил зубы и, преодолевая себя, пошел к брошенным впопыхах вещам. Яйца точно разбились, можно даже и не сомневаться – ну и пусть. Спиной он чувствовал тяжёлый, словно бы изучающий взгляд мужчины. Это было…. Знакомо. Почему-то казалось, что стоит обернуться – и он увидит знакомое надменное лицо в обрамлении тёмных вьющихся волос. Желание обернуться стало невыносимым. Последний шанс. Последняя слабая надежда на чудо, в которое он уже не верил.  
Он поднял пакет, неловко подцепил с земли трость и только потом повернулся. Сутулый высокий мужчина неторопливо заворачивал за угол. В нем не было ничего, что делало бы его похожим на Холмса. Ни-че-го.   
И с этим придется смириться.

***

Ещё восемь шагов. Семь. Шесть. Не оборачиваться! Ты просто курьер, тебе всё равно, что происходит с хромающим человеком на улице. Не. Поворачиваться.   
Пять. Четыре. Три. Ох, Джон… Что же ты с собой сделал? Что я сам сделал с тобой? Если бы я только знал…  
Нет. Ничего бы не изменилось. Даже если бы я знал, как тебе будет тяжело, я не изменил бы ничего. Это был самый надёжный план. Самый… беспроигрышный.   
Два шага. Один. Не забывать сутулиться. Джон может в любой момент оглянуться. Завернуть за угол.  
Всё. Шерлок коротко, зло втянул воздух ртом – звук был очень похож на всхлип, но это, конечно, только показалось. Больно? Ему? Не способному на привязанность социопату? Ну вы и придумаете… Детектив замер, привалившись спиной к стене и чувствуя, как обжигающе-горячий (Почему? Почему ему так трудно дышать?) воздух со свистом вырывается сквозь сведенное судорогой горло. Влажная холодная стена остужала затылок, за шиворот стекали струйки воды, невыносимо хотелось повернуться и прижаться к кирпичам раскалённым лбом. Ох, Джон, Джон...   
Не нужно было идти самому… Возможность встречи с Джоном была не более семи процентов, он просчитал его график поминутно, учел все, вплоть до возможной задержки автобуса на четыре минуты. И все таки он был обязан это предвидеть! Проклятье! Его бедный блоггер и так на грани срыва, нельзя, нельзя было так рисковать!  
Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, каждый толчок отдавался болезненным ударом, мешая дышать. Шерлок недовольно поморщился, вспоминая приемы дыхательной гимнастики – да, именно так, короткий вдох, задержка, выдох. Идеальный вариант в данном случае.  
Успокоить дыхание оказалось на удивление трудно. Судя по всему, сидение взаперти не пошло ему на пользу – не страшно, всё равно очень скоро его добровольное заточение закончится. Он сможет вернуться наконец домой, к Джону, к миссис Хадсон, к своей скрипке. Да, скрипка… Сейчас он бы отдал все сигареты Лондона за возможность взять в руки смычок. Без музыки трудно. Совершенно невозможно думать. И успокоиться намного труднее… Хорошо, хоть курить никто не мешает – Джона нет, а Майкрофт не так настойчив.  
Джон. Чёрт! Джон. У него явное обострение ПТСР, перемежающийся тремор высокой интенсивности, и налицо все признаки нервного перенапряжения. Даже после его «самоубийства» такого не было. Симптомы нарастают лавинообразно, если все продолжится в такой же прогрессии, через месяц он сляжет с инсультом. Нужно завершать игру как можно скорее.   
Шерлок досадливо дернул губой и сделал мысленную зарубку сократить четвертый этап на две трети. От плана «си» придется отказаться, значит, предстоит много работы. Он прокрутил в памяти все, что успел узнать о Джоне во время этой короткой встречи, отметил слабые точки и варианты коррекции, потом мысленным толчком отправил ментальный рисунок в архив и дал себе команду успокоиться. Итак, на счет три. Раз, два…   
Высокий светловолосый мужчина, стоящий у стены, глубоко, ровно вздохнул, легко оттолкнулся плечами от стены и уверенным, ни капли не косолапящим шагом направился в свою «конспиративную квартиру». Джон завтра улетит в Вену, это поможет ему немного сбросить напряжение и отвлечься. Долгий утомительный перелет, повышение самооценки, много скучных лекций. Пожалуй, стоит добавить немного секса – никаких дам вольного поведения, ни в коем случае! Легкая интрижка на пару дней, элегантная девушка, на несколько лет младше. Пожалуй, учительница или искусствовед. Эйнджел Кристофф подойдет идеально, осталось договориться с ней.   
Хм… Надавить на брата? Да, пожалуй… Как бы не благодарна была ему бывшая мисс Мэттисон, но приказ от непосредственного начальника будет, пожалуй, предпочтительней. Прошлую поездку Джона на конференцию Шерлок сорвал сам – что ж, пришла пора вернуть долг. Джон заслужил эту путёвку – гораздо больше, чем девяносто процентов приглашенных туда.

***

Бывший военный врач неловко поставил пакет прямо на пол, осторожно, стараясь не сорваться и не хлопнуть несчастной дверью, потянул за ручку. Остановился, прислонившись к стене. Невыносимо хотелось закрыть глаза, уснуть и… Нет, не проснуться в мире, где Шерлок жив. В Санта Клауса и воскрешение он перестал верить еще в шестилетнем возрасте. Нет, хотелось просто – не проснуться. Еще одно подтверждение тому, что чудес не бывает. Что он просто не сможет приспособиться к миру, где не существует Шерлока.   
Он не… Твою ж мать! Зачем он себя обманывает? Не может приспособиться! Не пытается приспособиться – так будет вернее. Он панически боится потерять, забыть хоть что-то, связывающее его с ТОЙ жизнью. Он не сможет жить нормально, пока не откажется от надежды, от ожидания, от… от Шерлока. А он не откажется. Никогда. Было бы странно отказаться от жизни ради тупого существования, разве нет?  
Осторожное прикосновение сухой ладони к щеке заставило его вздрогнуть и выйти из оцепенения.  
\- Дорогой, у тебя все хорошо?.. – голос миссис Хадсон едва заметно вздрагивал от жалости, и Джон, внутренне сжавшись, поспешно выпрямился и натянул на лицо улыбку. Только не жалость! Пусть смеются, пусть осуждают – но не нужно жалеть! Ну же, возьми себя в руки.  
На самом деле, это не так уж и трудно. За последние месяцы он очень хорошо научился контролировать мышцы своего лица. Благодарная улыбка – совершенно не кривая, и почти искренняя – и женщина облегченно вздыхает, ободряюще похлопывает доктора по плечу и с завидной резвостью исчезает на втором этаже. 

***

Принято считать, что самое страшное, что может случиться с человеком – это смерть. Людям свойственно бояться небытия, придумывая громоздкие словесные конструкции, оправдывающие их страх. Красивые, немного жутковатые – и бессмысленные. Бывший армейский врач никогда не произносит этих помпезных и глупых фраз – он точно знает, что есть в мире нечто, гораздо более страшное, чем смерть.   
Одиночество. Одиночество без уединения, одиночество в толпе. Одиночество, которое ничто не может разрушить – ни посиделки с приятелями, ни свидания с девушками, ни разговоры по душам в прокуренной пивной. Просто порой бывает так, что кто-то безжалостно, словно тупым, ржавым скальпелем, отрезает от души значительный кусок, заставляя кого-то сделать шаг в никуда – а другой остается стоять один на окровавленной мостовой, еще не мертвый, еще дышащий – но отныне уже не живой. И это – навсегда.   
Есть нечто страшнее смерти. Стоять рядом с другом, совсем близко, вплотную, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Чувствовать в своих судорожно стиснутых пальцах тяжесть еще теплого запястья. Держать самого дорогого человека над пропастью, молясь впервые в жизни – и понимать, что уже не удержит. Что уже слишком поздно.  
Джон, прикрыв глаза, сидит в кресле в их с Шер… в своей гостиной, прислушиваясь к бодрой речи домовладелицы. Изредка отвечает на вопросы, почти не вслушиваясь в их смысл и не задумываясь над ответом. Хлопает дверца холодильника – миссис Хадсон расставляет на полках принесенные Джоном покупки, тихо недоуменно бормочет что-то под нос, увидев измятую упаковку яиц. Она давно уже не напоминает о том, что она не домработница – впрочем, Джону и в голову бы не пришло эксплуатировать пожилую женщину. Просто им обоим нужно сейчас знать, что они не одни в слишком большом для двух одиноких людей доме.   
Он слушает голос женщины, с облегчением чувствуя, как постепенно расслабляется тугой мучительный узел где-то внутри. От осознания, что, несмотря ни на что, он все-таки еще кому-то нужен, что ему еще есть куда вернуться вечером, к КОМУ вернуться, ледяной комок в сердце действительно словно немного оттаивает, на время ослабляя нестерпимое давление. У него все еще есть дом. Да, этот дом теперь опустел, но, пока стоят стены, пока горит внутри свет, пока на столе каждое утро стоят две кружки – его старая армейская «верен в беде» и любимая красная керамическая Шерлока – до тех пор живет слабая, отчаянно-горькая надежда.   
Надежда на чудо.


	3. Просите и воздастся

\- Джон, дорогой, тебе письмо, - Джон вскинул голову, только сейчас заметив, что миссис Хадсон уже не снует по кухне, раскладывая вещи в одной ей понятном порядке, а стоит рядом с ним.   
Несколько секунд он непонимающе смотрел на квартирную хозяйку, пытаясь сообразить, о чем она говорит. Потом вспомнил. Верно, письмо. Которое принес тот долговязый курьер. От кого?! Кто ему может писать? Неужели кто-то из надоедливых обвинителей (или не менее надоедливых сочувствующих), не получая ответа в блоге, решил озвучить свое бесценное мнение таким вот образом?  
Он благодарно кивнул домовладелице и нехотя взял конверт. Надорвал плотную бумагу по краю и вытащил стопку тонких, голубоватых листов. Безо всякого любопытства пробежал глазами по тексту...  
И застыл, словно пораженный громом.  
Он уже видел и этот герб, и эти водяные знаки на тонкой светло-голубой бумаге. Взгляд мельком выхватывал знакомые фразы, не в силах задержаться ни на одной. «Рады пригласить…», «Ежегодная конференция по экстремальной медицине…», «Австрия, Вена, отель…», «Рейс номер…».  
Господи… Год назад он готов был душу продать за это приглашение. Какая нелепица. Зачем это теперь? А ведь когда-то он чуть не поссорился с Шерл... чуть не поссорился с Шерлоком из-за не вовремя затеянного расследования... Всего год, даже меньше - а он уже ненавидит этот герб.  
Тогда все было совсем по-другому. Тогда они…   
Тогда он был не один. 

***

 _Шерлок с недовольным видом сидел в пластиковом кресле, неловко ссутулившись и вытянув свои длинные ноги в проход. При взгляде на него Джон не мог удержаться от смеха – консультирующий детектив выглядел на удивление забавно сейчас, и мрачное выражение лица только усиливало это впечатление. Толпа снующих вокруг, шумящих и спешащих куда-то людей невероятно раздражала его – как, впрочем, и всегда. Кажется, он успел уже пожалеть, что вызвался проводить друга в аэропорт. Нда… Это был явно первый и последний раз. Несомненно! Даже если Шерлок еще когда-нибудь выразит желание его проводить, Джон сделает все возможное, чтобы отказаться от этого сомнительного удовольствия. Почему? Ну-у-у, причин много. Но все их можно объединить в одно понятие – «Шерлоку скучно». А это значит, что все, кто оказываются в опасной близости от консультирующего детектива, становятся объектами его утомительной дедукции. От них уже отсела молодая девушка, которой Шерлок посоветовал бросить своего бойфренда, поскольку тот "изменяет ей с парикмахершей", и пожилая леди, которой Шерлок предложил сменить диету, ссылаясь на «постклимактерический возраст». И, по мнению доктора, Шерлоку повезло, что леди оказалась спокойной и просто молча ушла. Джон в подобной ситуации, пожалуй, свернул бы ему на бок нос.  
\- Это он.  
Резкий голос детектива прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что погрузившийся в свои мысли Джон вздрогнул.   
\- Кто – он?  
\- Он, - Шерлок мельком бросил взгляд на друга и затараторил, не сводя взгляда с кого-то в толпе. – Если бы ты не был вчера так поглощен своей поездкой, то заметил бы, что у меня новое дело. Точнее, дело у полиции, но им не справиться. У них не хватает ума, чтобы вычислить преступника, и не хватает воображения, чтобы предугадать, где он мог бы спрятаться.  
Джон растерянно замолчал. Проследил направление взгляда Шерлока. Ничего особенного не заметил и вновь перевел взгляд на соседа.  
\- Объясни.  
\- Неважно. Я точно знаю, что у него девушка – оператор в этом аэропорту. И почти уверен, что у него есть ключи от всех подсобных помещений. Говорю же – неважно.  
\- Хм…  
Джон покачал головой. Что ж, эта маленькая тайна раскрыта. А он все утро гадал, с чего бы это Шерлок вдруг решил проводить его на континент? Отрадно знать, что Шерлок не заболел, и его «забота» объясняется всего лишь новым делом. Хотя… обидно. Джон немного нервно собрал в кулак и вновь распрямил пальцы левой, покалеченной когда-то руки.   
\- Ну что ж, благодарю. Мне приятно было думать, что ты едешь ПРОВОЖАТЬ МЕНЯ. Спасибо, что просветил.  
Шерлок неохотно перевел взгляд на друга и недоуменно уточнил:  
\- У тебя изменился тон. Ты обижен. В чем дело, Джон? Ты что, всерьез считал, что меня интересует твоя поездка в Брюссель?   
\- Что? Нет, даже и не надеялся. Но ты мог хотя бы сделать вид, что рад за меня.  
\- Я рад, - судя по совершенно равнодушному голосу Холмса, эта эмоция была последней, что он мог бы испытывать сейчас.   
\- Эм-м? – доктор вскинул брови и выжидательно уставился на друга. Еще полгода назад подобный тон его, пожалуй, обидел бы, но сейчас не вызвал даже особого раздражения. Неприятно, конечно… Но "галлюциногенный" сахар все-таки сделал свое дело – доктор перестал обижаться на Холмса из-за того, что не было для него принципиально важно.  
\- Что, не так? – детектив метнул быстрый взгляд на друга, и Джон с трудом сдержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть при виде недоуменного выражения на лице этого большого ребенка.  
– Не так, Шерлок. Не бери в голову. Я давно уже привык.  
\- Прекрати, - детектив дернул плечом. - Не нужно играть в обиду. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь, и я не считаю нужным этого повторять. Но я не могу испытывать никаких позитивных эмоций при настолько явной демонстрации человеческой недальновидности! Ты радуешься так, словно тебе присуждают нобелевскую премию. А на самом деле, ты трое суток просидишь в отеле, которому какой-то юморист присвоил целых пять звезд, и в котором даже метрдотель говорит по-английски только со словарем. В промежутках между объяснениями с персоналом вам прочитают пару лекций, если очень повезет, сводят на экскурсию. Хотя, смотреть в этом Брюсселе, кроме крайне неэстетичной статуи отправляющего свои нужды ребёнка, нечего. Плюс к этому утомительный перелёт, неудобные сиденья – обратил внимание на номер рейса? Это старая модель, без ортопедических кресел…  
\- Эмм, Шерлок… - неуверенная попытка вмешаться в монолог была прервана нетерпеливым взмахом руки и короткой гримасой оскорбленного чужой тупостью гения.  
\- … и начинающийся у тебя насморк – словом, даю гарантию, что больше ты ни о какой конференции, пусть даже по самой что ни на есть экстремальной хирургии, и слышать не захочешь.  
\- Шерлок, ты меня вчера вообще не слушал?  
\- Мм? – детектив, напряженно вглядывающийся куда-то в толпу, оглянулся и вскинул недоуменно брови. – Ты о чем?  
\- О конференции, Шерлок! Я вчера полчаса убил, чтобы объяснить, что значит для меня эта путевка. Мне что, надо повторить?  
\- Нет уж, благодарю, уволь меня от своего красноречия! – короткая недовольная гримаса. А через секунду он напрягся, скользнул взглядом по толпе и пружинисто поднялся. Улыбнулся широкой ехидной улыбкой а-ля «добро пожаловать в Лондон».  
– Удачной простуды, Джон, - и пружинящим шагом направился прочь.  
Рванувшийся вперед доктор схватил Шерлока за рукав, когда тот уже был готов раствориться в толпе, и тот недовольно обернулся.  
\- Шерлок, Лестрад в курсе, что ты здесь кого-то ловишь?  
Холмс насмешливо вскинул брови, вытащил из кармана телефон, что-то быстро напечатал и демонстративно нажал «отправить»  
\- В курсе.  
Потом резко выдернул свой рукав из пальцев соседа и мгновенно исчез среди толпы пассажиров, оставив Джона стоять с глупым выражением лица и ощущением медленно зарождающегося беспокойства.  
***  
Через пятнадцать минут Джон уже не находил себе места от беспокойства. Лестрад, в очередной раз нервно заверив, что они едут, сбросил звонок и больше не отвечал – в принципе, доктор его понимал, учитывая, что это был уже четвертый звонок за четверть часа. Только вот информация о биографии человека, у которого «девушка - оператор», совершенно не прибавила Джону оптимизма. На счету у подонка было три трупа, и при мысли об этом у Джона начинало неприятно сосать под ложечкой. Да где же полиция?! Шерлок, почему ты постоянно лезешь туда, куда тебя не просили лезть?!  
Спокойный женский голос, разнесшийся по залу отлетов, заставил Уотсона нервно вскинуть голову. «Объявлена посадка на рейс…»  
Проклятье. Что делать?! Что-делать-что-делать-что-делать?! Не отказываться же от поездки только потому, что у Шерлока опять расследование? Тем более, что сейчас приедет Лестрад, Шерлок будет в безопасности… Убеждая себя таким образом, Джон взял свой саквояж и медленно, словно надеясь, что сейчас что-то изменится, пошел к регистрационной стойке. Не нервничай, ничего с Шерлоком не случится… Просто не успеет случиться…  
Телефон завибрировал, когда в очереди перед ним оставался один человек. Лестрад. Джон поспешно прижал трубку к уху.  
\- Уотсон. Говорите.  
\- Джон, мы застряли в пробке, я не знаю, когда сможем приехать. Вы знаете, где сейчас Шерлок? Скажите ему, чтобы не приближался к тому парню, у него коричневый пояс по таэквандо и что-то вроде самодельного шокера, нам только что позвонила его девушка, кажется, он здорово ее напугал, - инспектор говорил непривычно быстро и сбивчиво, было заметно, что он сильно нервничает. О г-господи…   
\- Джон? Джон, вы меня слышите? – голос Лестрада в трубке тревожно звенел, на заднем плане был слышен недовольный голос сержанта Донован. – Джон?!  
\- Грэг, приезжайте как можно скорее, я за Шерлоком.  
«Продолжается посадка на рейс номер»…  
\- Ваш билет, сэр. Сэр?! – слова упали в пустоту. Джон развернулся, и, игнорируя недовольные вскрики расталкиваемых пассажиров, кинулся через зал.   
***  
Коридор. Двери. Двери, двери, двери, будь они прокляты! Сколько дверей – а Шерлок может оказаться за каждой. «У него есть ключи от всех подсобных помещений». Черт! Внезапно Джон остановился, словно налетел на стену, поспешно вытащил телефон, кляня себя за свое тугодумие.  
\- Майкрофт? Да, случилось! Вы должны срочно найти Шерлока. Да нет, черт побери, я знаю, что он в Хитроу, в каком помещении?!  
Он опустил телефон, тяжело дыша от волнения и неосознанно сжимая и разжимая пальцы в кулак. Двадцать секунд. Полминуты. Звонок. Джон поспешно нажал «принять»:  
\- Да?!  
\- На вашем телефоне есть функция «навигатор». Сейчас вам придет входящий звонок, не принимая, нажмите клавишу "октоторп" и удерживайте четыре секунды. На экране появится план здания. Сим-карта Шерлока отмечена зеленой точкой, ваша - красной. Всего доброго, доктор.  
И старший Холмс, не дожидаясь благодарности, отключился. Иногда Джону казалось, что Майкрофт вообще не человек, а что-то вроде киборга, робота, запрограммированного на выполнение определенных – весьма разнообразных! – действий. Впрочем, сейчас эта мысль занимала его меньше всего. Входящий звонок. Наконец-то! Джон придавил «решетку», отсчитывая секунды. Ему показалось, что прошло намного больше четырех секунд, когда равнодушная надпись на экране «номер не определен» исчезла, и, мигнув, появилась двухмерная карта. Твою мать! Бельэтаж, в левом крыле, почти в другом конце здания, и вдобавок перемещается! Он тихо чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, мысленно пообещав себе все-таки набить этому ненормальному детективу его гениальную физиономию, и бросился к эскалатору.  
\- Извините! Прошу прощения. Разрешите пройти! Оу! Прошу прощения, мэм! – Джон, расталкивая людей, в несколько прыжков преодолел эскалатор, и, слыша за собой недоуменные и возмущенные возгласы, влетел в поперечный коридор, чуть не сбив человека в форме служащего аэропорта.  
Быстрый взгляд на телефон – да, уже близко. Зеленая точка стояла на месте, красная приближалась к ней со скоростью бегущего человека. Пожалуй, вот эта дверь… Нет, не эта, следующая. Джон рванул на себя дверь, пригнувшись, метнулся в помещение, на ходу оглядываясь, чтобы не попасть под удар. Электрошокер, не забывай! Пусто. Низкие кожаные диванчики, разного цвета и какие-то случайные, поперек помещения массивный стеллаж для книг, и, совсем уж неуместный здесь, огромный аквариум с мутно-зеленой непрозрачной водой, почти не видный из-за стеллажа. Склад? Подсобка? Не важно. Где Шерлок? Должен быть здесь, вот ведь зеленая точка Шерлока, вот красная самого Джона.   
\- Шерлок?   
Тишина. Джон лихорадочно обшарил помещение, отмечая про себя свидетельства борьбы – осколки хрупкого стеклянного столика между диванами, в стеллаже одна из полок упала и лежит на полу.   
Зараза, ну где же Шерлок?! Так, не паникуй! Электрошокером человека убить непросто, разве что есть патология сердца – а к Шерлоку это не относится. Значит, просто лежит где-то без сознания.  
\- Ше-е-е-ерло-о-ок!  
Стоп. Джон замер, прислушиваясь. Показалось? Нет, действительно был какой-то звук. Что-то, похожее на приглушенный стук. Откуда он может…  
О Господи… Джон на секунду застыл, боясь поверить своей догадке, а потом, спохватившись, метнулся к стеллажу, не раздумывая больше, схватил вывалившуюся из креплений тяжелую дубовую полку и, размахнувшись, впечатал ее в стенку бассейна. Отшатнулся со злым возгласом от хлынувшей на пол смеси грязной воды, сгнивших водорослей и осколков стекла. Потом, коротко чертыхнувшись, бросился вперед, не обращая внимания на то, что воняющая болотом вода заливается в туфли, подхватил под мышки мокрого, грязного, но живого и взбешенного консультирующего детектива – и наконец вздохнул спокойно, убедившись, что тот сполна нахлебался водой, но все-таки не успел захлебнуться.  
Несколько минут оба сидели на полу, среди источающих отвратительный запах луж, Шерлок мучительно кашлял, извергая из себя воду, Джон, ничего не говоря, обнимал его за плечи, наклоняя вперед под нужным углом и терпеливо ожидая, когда пароксизм кашля закончится.  
Наконец Шерлок подтянул к лицу связанные - его собственным шарфом связанные, надо же! – руки, попытался выпрямиться и невнятно прохрипел:  
\- Он уйдет! Я знаю, куда он пошел, Джон, развяжи меня, скорее!  
\- Не дергайся! – Джон присмотрелся. Ноги стянуты в щиколотках тонким шнуром, кажется, от портьеры, на шее синеватые разводы, похожие на паутину – ага, понятно. Получил удар шокером. Конечно, иначе не позволил бы запихнуть себя в аквариум. Ну, Ш-шерлок!  
\- Стоило бы оставить тебя в таком виде, ты, самоубийца ненормальный!  
\- Я не… - Шерлок вновь зашелся в кашле, сгибаясь пополам и прижимая к груди связанные руки, Джон придержал его, разрываясь между острым сочувствием, беспокойством и желанием сказать что-нибудь еще менее ласковое. Наконец, детектив выпрямился и выдохнул:  
\- У него был шокер. Я не учел.  
\- Да, ты не учел. Рад, что ты это заметил, - доктор вновь вцепился зубами в намокший и затянувшийся шарф. Сердито рыкнул, когда детектив дернулся поменять позу. - Сиди, Шерлок, и не вздумай вставать. Иначе я тебя снова свяжу, и передам в таком виде Майкрофту. Он будет в восторге, не сомневаюсь.  
Он справился наконец с узлом, понаблюдал, как Шерлок с мрачным видом растирает посиневшие запястья, и взялся за шнур на ногах, надеясь, что хотя бы здесь не придется грызть.   
\- Стекло.  
\- Что? – удивленно вскинул голову в ответ на досадливый тон Холмса.  
\- Стекло возьми, разрежешь шнур. Только не порежься, бери платком.   
\- Ага. Умница, Шерлок.  
Младший Холмс, к искреннему недоумению доктора, никак не ответил на сарказм, дождался полной свободы и, слегка покачнувшись, поднялся и пересел на диван. Угрюмо сгорбился, напоминая мокрую облезлую ворону. Даа… Гениальный детектив во всей своей красе. Джону очень хотелось надеяться, что урок пойдет ему на пользу, и сорвавшаяся поездка не пропадет даром.  
\- Джон?..  
\- Ну?  
Молчание. Джон передернул плечами. Да, Шерлок, молчи, кто ж может тебя заставить что-то сказать или сделать против твоей воли. Но я все-таки ожидал хоть какой-то благодарности.  
\- Джон, я не просил меня искать, и… Словом… Спасибо._  
***  
Рыжие всполохи от камина метались по комнате, причудливо смешивая тени, заставляя предметы дрожать в неверном колеблющемся свете. Миссис Хадсон, поднявшись было, чтобы включить лампу, вновь неловко опустилась в кресло, с тревогой наблюдая за доктором. Тот сидел неподвижно, держа в руках лист голубоватой бумаги с гербом международной хирургической ассоциации, и смотрел на него так, словно на нем был написан его собственный приговор. Лицо его было совершенно неподвижным, какой-нибудь поэт мог бы сказать – каменным. Но домохозяйка чувствовала, что что-то не так. Джон выглядел не просто спокойным – он действительно был окаменевшим. Неподвижная поза, слишком ровная, неудобная для живого человека осанка, напряжённые до предела плечи… Её мальчик стал очень замкнутым в последние месяцы, очень спокойным – и очень несчастным. Она и сама отчаянно скучала по Шерлоку, беспокойный квартирант давно был для нее кем-то вроде сына или любимого племянника. Но вот Джон… Он перенес всё намного тяжелее, чем любой другой мужчина его возраста.   
Джон судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь протолкнуть невыносимо тяжёлый, тугой комок в горле, мешающий дышать. Внезапно показалось, что он сейчас задохнется – как ни странно, эта мысль не вызвала никакого отклика, разве что облегчение. Впрочем, он был хирургом и прекрасно знал, как трудно умереть от простого спазма гладких мышц гортани. Вряд ли судьба будет настолько благосклонна к нему.  
Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на путёвку. Слава тебе, Господи, что он не сказал тогда Шерлоку ничего грубого! Сколько ведь раз уже было… Впрочем, глупо надеяться, что его друг ничего не понял. Естественно, он заметил, насколько Джон расстроен сорвавшейся поездкой – и это было очередным гвоздем, который Джон собственной рукой вбил в их дружбу и в саму жизнь Шерлока. И вот из-за этой пакости… Из-за какой-то проклятой путевки на какую-то медицинскую конференцию!.. Шерлок, пожалуйста, прости меня…  
Сколько раз он вот так ругался с консультирующим детективом из-за настоящей ерунды, сколько раз, не высказав ничего в глаза, угрюмо молчал… Неудивительно, что когда дело приняло действительно опасный оборот, младший Холмс предпочел избавиться от соседа. Ты сам, Джон, ты сам виноват в том, что Шерлок не доверился тебе, не попросил помощи. Слишком часто в ответ на подобную просьбу он получал возмущённую отповедь. Слишком часто твои собственные интересы оказывались для тебя важнее, чем твой единственный друг.  
Джон закрыл глаза, отчаянно пытаясь не жмуриться, и до боли сжал зубы. Путёвка… Мечта. Счастье, которое пришло слишком поздно. Которое давно уже перестало быть счастьем. Просите, да воздастся вам. Будь оно всё проклято! Теперь путёвка на конференцию по экстремальной хирургии у него в руках, вот она, лежит, красивая, блестящая… Бессмысленная. А вот Шерлока нет. Шерлока. Больше. Нет.   
Джон готов был отдать что угодно - эту путёвку, своё доброе имя, жизнь, честь – за пусть даже призрачную возможность вернуть друга. Зачем ему теперь эта конференция? Зачем ему теперь вообще эта бессмысленная и никому не нужная жизнь? Что за жестокая насмешка?!  
Миссис Хадсон вздрогнула, когда Джон резко встал, подошел к камину, замер на мгновение, опираясь на каминную решётку и закрыв глаза. Женщина не могла сейчас разглядеть его лица – и была рада этому. Несколько секунд мучительного, тяжёлого молчания. В гнетущей тишине было слышно, как капает на кухне вода. Потом Джон медленно вытащил из конверта билет и бросил его в огонь.   
Женщина беззвучно охнула, дёрнувшись встать – и замерла, внезапно осознав, что происходит. Застыла в своем кресле, жалея, что не может сейчас испариться или просто неслышно уйти из комнаты – проклятое бедро, как оно мешает! Авиационный билет корчился в камине, медленно чернея по краям. Джон молча наблюдал за его агонией. Самый внимательный наблюдатель не смог бы сейчас заметить, что даже участь этого куска глянцевой бумаги казалось ему более завидной, чем его собственная.   
Бумага наконец вспыхнула. Всё. Пути назад нет.   
Внезапно затопило какое-то горькое, болезненное облегчение. Хватит. Он не имеет права уйти из жизни, он поклялся себе жить – и он выполнит эту клятву. Но и выгадывать для себя он ничего не будет. Слабое утешение для того, кто предал лучшего друга и вынужден жить дальше в одиночестве. Это не искупление, он понимал это. Иногда бывает так, что вину невозможно искупить. Но от вида медленно сгорающей в камине бумаги почему-то становилось немного легче.  
Миссис Хадсон с болью и жалостью смотрела, как её мальчик бросает в огонь один лист за другим. Пропуск. Направление. Программа. Идентификационный лист. И ей невыносимо хотелось плакать. Шерлок, как ты посмел нас бросить? Как ты посмел бросить ЕГО?..


	4. Тупик

Говорят, что боль проходит со временем. Это ложь. Джон знал это так же точно, как то, что завтра солнце встанет на востоке – и никак иначе. Боль… Она может затихнуть, да. Отчаянный, сводящий с ума набат со временем утихает, превращаясь в еле слышный, дрожащий на одной мучительной ноте стон оргАна. Но уйти? Никогда.   
Джон слишком хорошо понимал, что с ним происходит. Слишком часто он видел такое выражение на лицах парней, которых оперировал в Афганистане. И наблюдать за отчаянием и беспомощностью совсем молодых мальчишек, в свои двадцать семь ставших на костыли, было стократ легче, чем смотреть в застывшие, обреченные, безжизненные глаза тех, кто потерял на этой проклятой, никому не нужной войне друга. Глаза – зеркало души. Так, кажется, говорят? Вот под этим доктор Джон Уотсон мог бы подписаться. Слишком часто он видел такой взгляд. Безжизненный. Выгоревший. Отражение выжженной, вымерзшей, навек застывшей души.   
И он не хотел думать о том, ЧТО видят в его собственных глазах другие люди.  
Джон точно знал, что рано или поздно он сумеет привыкнуть. Привыкнуть к миру, где нет и больше никогда не будет Шерлока. За прошедшие полгода он научился спокойно молчать в ответ на вопросы о «рейхенбахском шарлатане». Научился улыбаться на вопросы о своем самочувствии и поддерживать бессмысленные разговоры о политике и погоде. И будет делать так и дальше, до тех пор, пока его лицензия не аннулирована, и он все еще может сражаться за чужие, незнакомые, но все равно бесценные жизни.   
Изматывающая работа в полторы смены помогала ему держаться, давала хоть какую-то иллюзию жизни. Он давно уже перестал считать время привычными минутами и часами. Днем его время измерялось писком приборов и количеством спасенных жизней. Джон даже сам себе боялся признаться, что больше всего мечтает увидеть на операционном столе вместо незнакомых, не запоминающихся людей одного единственного человека. Того, кого он должен был спасти, должен был удержать - любой ценой, неважно, как! Мечтает услышать равномерный писк электрокардиографа, говорящий о том, что его лучший друг всё ещё жив. Иметь возможность сразиться за его жизнь, удержать его на этом свете. Иногда ему кажется, что каждая спасенная им жизнь – это плата, которую он должен заплатить за жизнь Шерлока. И когда цилиндр невидимой клепсидры заполнится до краев, тогда…  
Что тогда, доктор? С каких пор вы верите в сказки? А вы ведь верите. Глупо, отчаянно, по-детски. Не зря же вы каждую неделю ходите на могилу с золотыми помпезными буквами. И тот вечер…   
Джону самому стыдно было вспоминать ту поездку к Шерлоку. Тогда он сделал самое глупое, что можно было сделать – попросил о чуде. Нет, не так. Он потребовал чуда, словно появление Шерлока было всего лишь вопросом времени, а не нарушением всех законов природы. И вот теперь он ждет, когда же это чудо наконец свершится.   
Знакомые Джона Уотсона давно уже косились на него с сочувствием и лёгким недоумением, и Джона невероятно раздражали эти взгляды. Он остался на Бейкер-стрит, более того, он даже вещи Шерлока не позволил убрать. Он вел себя так, словно Шерлок уехал на несколько дней по какому-то делу, и вот-вот вернется, устроив разнос всем, кто посмеет нарушить его удивительно логичный и удобный для него бардак. Это же, мать вашу, Шерлок! Да он самого дьявола переживет, только чтобы доказать, что он самый умный! Он не мог, не мог, просто не был способен так глупо умереть на мокрой мостовой возле Бартса! Не мог, и точка. И он вернется. Вернется, черт бы вас всех побрал…  
Да. Днём доктор глушил боль работой, как другие глушат дешёвым виски. Когда работаешь по четырнадцать часов в сутки, это легко. А вот ночью… О ночи он старался не думать. У него не было бессонницы, нет. Он прекрасно понимал, что для того, чтобы нормально работать днём, он должен высыпаться. От того, насколько долго он сможет выдерживать этот бешеный ритм дежурств, зависит, как долго он будет оставаться в числе психически здоровых людей. Потому что, как только он останется без работы, он рано или поздно просто сойдет с ума. Два года назад от этой перспективы его спас Шерлок с его «может быть опасно». Теперь – что будет теперь?  
Джон был рад, что ему ночь за ночью удается засыпать. И в тоже время… Ночь была самым страшным временем. Потому что, стоило ему закрыть глаза, он видел Шерлока, лежащего в крови на асфальте, видел его мёртвые застывшие глаза. А стоило ему проснуться, он слышал свой собственный голос: «людей защищают друзья» - и готов был выть от презрения к самому себе. Людей защищают друзья – где же в таком случае был он?! Почему не защитил?! Шерлок, почему ты позволил мне уехать?.. Почему ты ЗАСТАВИЛ меня уехать? Я бы мог помочь, мог бы удержать тебя от… Чертов гений! Ты не мог не предвидеть такого варианта, кто угодно, но только не ты! Тот звонок… Он ведь не был случайным, да? Ты сам подстроил его, продумал всё, чтобы остаться одному, чтобы не позволить мне оказаться рядом с тобой, когда ты будешь сражаться с Мориарти. Чтобы не дать мне стать жертвой. Господи, Шерлок… Как ты посмел?!..

***

Тупик. Опять тупик! Ни одной зацепки!  
Шерлок откинулся на постель, закрыв глаза и прижав сложенные вместе пальцы к губам. Какая-то связь должна быть. Итак, семь человек. Все с безупречным послужным списком, одно только перечисление государственных наград занимает по полстраницы. Все – верные подданные Британской империи, ни у одного нет повода для предательства, ни один не дает повода усомниться в его преданности. И, тем не менее, один из них – подчиненный покойного Джеймса Мориарти. Да, это единственный вариант. Это все объясняет, более того, это позволяет собрать разрозненные элементы в одну четкую картину. Но кто? Проклятье, кто? Кто из семерых? Возможен любой вариант, точнее, любой вариант кажется одинаково нереальным. Нет, так не бывает. Он упускает что-то, есть какой-то факт, который может позволить вычислить предателя. Людям Майкрофта это не под силу, и это не удивительно. Они, конечно, не совершенные идиоты – таких братец у себя не держит, но и не гении. Но он?! Он должен понять. Только так. Это – вызов.   
Итак, один из этих безупречных служак – предатель. Это единственное разумное объяснение всей той цепи событий, которая привела Шерлока Холмса в дешевую квартиру в Лаймхаусе, а троих его самых дорогих людей – под прицел снайперских винтовок. Невозможно полностью скрыть следы двойной работы, должны были остаться какие-то улики, несовпадения, несоответствия в поведении. К его услугам вся документация службы госбезопасности Британии, и все-таки он не может найти ни одной зацепки. Он что-то упускает. Что-то очень простое, что-то… нелогичное. Эмоциональное. Как же не хватает сейчас его «проводника света»! Джон, где ты, когда ты мне нужен?   
Шерлок раздраженно бросил очередную папку с пометкой «совершенно секретно» рядом с собой на широкую кровать – единственный относительно приличный предмет мебели в этой крошечной комнате. Что поделать, узкие постели Шерлок не переносил с детства, и отказаться от элементарных удобств означало обречь себя на непрерывную усталость и, как следствие, понижение производительности как минимум на тридцать процентов. Майкрофт прекрасно помнил вкусы брата, и, подбирая для него подходящую под легенду квартиру, позаботился о предметах, которые были для младшего Холмса необходимым минимумом удобств. В маленькой комнате, расположенной на втором этаже блочного трехэтажного дома, практически не было мебели, обои последний раз меняли, должно быть, еще при премьер-министре Тэтчер, а кафель кухни выглядел так, словно пережил бомбежку в сороковом, и с тех пор ни разу не ремонтировался. Однако здесь не было насекомых, окна открывались, обеспечивая беспрепятственный доступ свежего (относительно свежего, это Лондон, сэр!) воздуха, и душевая кабина работала без нареканий. Опять же – кровать. Не настолько широкая, как в его комнате на Бейкер-стрит, но всё-таки вполне удобная и позволяющая не ощущать себя арестантом на тюремной койке. Шерлока несколько раздражало осознание того, что своим относительно комфортным существованием он обязан Майкрофту, но, увы, поделать в данный момент ничего было нельзя.   
С некоторых пор эта квартира невероятно раздражала его. Все в ней – обшарпанные светло-желтые обои, облупившаяся мебель, рассохшиеся рамы – вызывало злость и желание как можно скорее покинуть это воплощение убожества и дурного вкуса прежних хозяев. Даже стена, сплошь залепленная вырезками из газет, фотографиями и исписанными клочками бумаги, сейчас всего лишь еще один раздражающий фактор, а не способ сконцентрироваться на деле. Без Джона… Трудно. Слишком непривычно слышать тишину вместо негромкого пощелкивания клавиатуры, знать, что никто не слушает его рассуждений, просить подать ручку и лишь спустя несколько минут, когда зависшая в воздухе протянутая ладонь начинает неприятно ныть, вспоминать о своем нынешнем одиночестве. Это было… странно. Он был всегда один, в любой толпе, в любой компании он всегда оставался один. Был мир – шумный, раздражающий, слишком предсказуемый, слишком понятный – и был он. Всегда вне. Он никогда не пытался стать для окружающих «своим», не желал слиться, сблизиться хоть чем-то с этой серой безликой массой. Одиночество никогда не тяготило его. Так было всегда. Так… было. Когда-то. Он не мог вспомнить, когда что-то изменилось. Просто с какого-то момента ему стало необходимо знать, что за спиной стоит человек, который никогда не предаст. Ощущение надежного плеча, на которое можно опереться, в какой-то момент стало жизненной необходимостью, константой.  
Когда это произошло? Может быть, тогда, когда семь лет назад усталый сержант в ответ на его презрительный вывод об умственных способностях полицейских, вместо того, чтобы послать наглого выскочку, достал блокнот и потребовал повторить свои выводы, но медленней и понятным языком? Когда его впервые попытались потрепать по голове и не обиделись на раздраженное фырканье и презрительный взгляд в ответ? Или все-таки позже, гораздо позже, когда кто-то впервые взял на себя заботу о его жизни, недрогнувшей рукой послав пулю в человека, собиравшегося его убить – не колеблясь, не задумываясь о последствиях. Не из родственных чувств и не за деньги, а просто так. «Потому что вы идиот!». Странное сочетание сердито-насмешливого голоса и теплого взгляда.   
Он подумает об этом – на досуге. А пока важно только то, что он привык полагаться на другого человека, привык оглядываться, озвучивая дедуктивные выводы, смягчая формулировку, когда чуть подрагивающие в восхищенной улыбке губы укоризненно смыкались в тонкую линию. Привык, что рядом всегда находится человек, который не ударит в спину.  
А теперь он этого лишен. И виновник этого спокойно смотрит с одной из семи прикрепленных к стене фотографий. Последний виновник, найдя которого, он получит свободу и возможность вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Вернуться ДОМОЙ.   
Джону сейчас тоже плохо. И дальше будет только хуже. Если Майкрофт прав… Возможно, Джону было бы легче, если бы он знал, что прыжок Шерлока с крыши не был самоубийством сломленного человека. Возможно. Однако слишком велик риск, что такое известие спровоцирует новый кризис. Человек, у которого в истории болезни числится отсутствие смысла жизни и трудности с доверием. Человек, который вот уже который месяц загоняет себя на работе и каждую неделю ходит к нему на могилу. У которого в ящике стола до сих пор заперт контрабандный армейский "зиг-зауэр". Риск суицида в случае с Джоном минимален, практически равен нулю – однако рисковать Шерлок не собирался.   
Неделя, Джон. Семь дней. И это все закончится. Я обещаю.

***

Тяжелый был день. Даже по меркам отделения экстремальной хирургии – тяжелый.   
Джон, стараясь сделать как можно более незаметной вновь усилившуюся хромоту, снял куртку и направился к лестнице. Единственное, чего он сейчас хотел – это спать. По возможности долго и без снов. Но, естественно, его мнение никого не интересовало. Миссис Хадсон, услышав стук двери, вынырнула из своей комнаты, одарила квартиранта улыбкой и поспешно направилась к нему. Джон только вздохнул, мысленно прощаясь с мечтами об отдыхе. Не убегать же теперь? Да и невежливо получится…  
\- Джон, дорогой, отвратительная погода, ты не находишь? Тебе было бы неплохо обзавестись новой курткой, не так ли? О! Прости, милый, я уже молчу. Это твои дела, - она поощрительно улыбнулась. – Лучше сделаю тебе чаю, пока ты не подхватил воспаление легких!   
Выдав эту фразу, она исчезла на кухне, откуда почти сразу донеслось ее жизнерадостное щебетание. Джон так и остался стоять у лестницы, безрезультатно пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что женщину сейчас беспокоит что-то совершенно другое, нежели здоровье квартиранта.   
А-а-а, ладно, поспать он всегда успеет. Трость, чуть стукнув по обивке, осталась стоять у стены, и Джон прошел на знакомую кухню.  
\- Миссис Хадсон, у вас все в порядке?  
\- Что? Конечно, милый, я в полном порядке, что со мной может случиться?  
\- Да? Это... ммм… хорошо, - кажется, недоверие в его голосе прозвучало слишком   
явно, и он решительно повторил, убеждая скорее себя, чем хозяйку. - Да, хорошо.  
\- Что за тон, молодой человек?!   
\- Тон? Миссис Хадсон, да что случилось?!   
Она замерла, перестав суетливо переставлять приборы по столу, и наконец повернулась к собеседнику.  
\- Ох, Джон, дорогой, мне так неловко! Мне придется на несколько дней уехать. Моя сестра сломала ногу, а она ведь живет одна, за ней некому присмотреть. Надеюсь, за собой ты сможешь присмотреть сам, не так ли? – женщина покровительственно потрепала его по плечу и преувеличенно бодро продолжила. - Я оставила тебе в холодильнике продукты, мясной пирог и ризотто, доешь не позднее, чем завтра, иначе пропадет. Ну, а полуфабрикаты ты сам знаешь, как готовить. Не забывай есть, будь добр! Меня не будет неделю или чуть больше, постарайся за это время не умереть с голоду.  
Квартирная хозяйка регулярно забывала, что она "не домработница", и с достойным лучшего применения упорством пыталась откормить бедного доктора. Порой Джон не мог понять, радует его такая забота или же утомляет. Сейчас же он просто рассеянно кивал, почти не вникая в смысл фраз, и думая в это время совсем о другом. Значит, не показалось, что квартирная хозяйка сегодня непривычно взволнована… Вот и думай, радоваться такой проницательности, или нет? Интересно, что будет, если он честно ответит, что он не хочет оставаться совершенно один в мертвой тишине этого дома, в котором слишком много воспоминаний, слишком много напоминающих о другом человеке вещей и слишком мало людей, которые могли бы эти воспоминания разделить? Интересно, ей тоже мерещатся по ночам шаги в бывшей комнате Шерлока?   
Он натянуто улыбнулся и клятвенно заверил, что все великолепно, и что он обязательно будет есть, и не даст пропасть пирогу смертью заплесневелых. За последние месяцы он хорошо научился контролировать мышцы своего лица. Вот и теперь – миссис Хадсон не заметила в его улыбке фальши. Или – заметила, но не подала виду…  
Первые два дня он действительно питался регулярно, как и обещал женщине. Однако на третий день пришлось задержаться в клинике дольше обычного из-за сложной операции и, придя домой, он просто упал, не раздеваясь, на кровать и заснул. Естественно, ни о каком ужине не было и речи. На этот раз, если ему что-то и снилось, он этого не запомнил. И это было хорошо, видит Бог! Хуже другое - утром он не услышал будильник и, подскочив в половине восьмого, даже не вспомнил о завтраке. День прошел, как всегда, в безумной суете. В тот день дежурство было даже более напряжённым, чем обычно - к ним поступила группа детей, решившихся смастерить самодельную бомбу. Осколки, тем более алюминиевые – отвратительная вещь. Особенно когда вытаскиваешь их из тела ребёнка. Естественно, о еде Джон и не вспомнил. Легкую тошноту и головокружение к полудню он проигнорировал, не желая тратить на еду драгоценное время.  
А потом грянул гром. И, что уж говорить, кара была заслуженной и совершенно закономерной.

***

Газета, возвышавшаяся над кроватью, являла собой довольно жалкое зрелище – учитывая, что некоторое время назад ее, судя по всему, использовали вместо подушки.   
\- Полиция выдвинула опровержение волне загадочных самоубийств, взволновавших Лондон. Как заявил на вчерашней пресс-конференции представитель Скотланд-Ярда, «неожиданные смерти известных в политических кругах людей – не более чем трагическая случайность, не требующая вмешательства властных органов». – Шерлок процитировал статью, язвительно выделяя наиболее «глубокомысленные» фразы, после чего опустил наконец газету и презрительно бросил в потолок:  
\- Майкрофт, ответь мне, вы с полицией в одном и том же учреждении для слабоумных сотрудников набираете?  
\- И тебе доброе утро, Шерлок, - старший Холмс, проигнорировав тон брата, опустился на шаткий стул и аккуратно пристроил рядом собственный зонт. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
\- Без сомнения. Жаль, не могу сказать того же.  
\- Оставь это, - политик досадливо поморщился. – Ты нашел связь?  
\- Связь? – детектив мрачно хмыкнул. - А тебе чего-то не хватает? Три самоубийства, милые, совершенно не криминальные суициды. Почему тебя это беспокоит? Ах, да, ни у одного нет мотива – ну что ж, ничего страшного, по умолчанию будем считать, что это последствия экономического кризиса! – на последней фразе он внезапно повысил голос, почти сорвавшись на крик. Впрочем, и без этого напряжение в комнате почти достигло своего максимума. Кажется, сегодня Шерлок поставил себе целью все-таки вывести своего высокопоставленного родственника из себя – и был, судя по всему, уже недалек от цели.  
\- Шерлок, Бога ради! – сдержаться удается только ценой немалых усилий, – Повремени со своим сарказмом! Дело принимает серьезный оборот.   
\- Именно, - младший Холмс наконец соизволил повернуть голову к брату. - Итак?  
\- Забудь, Шерлок. Я не намерен рисковать тобой – даже если тебя самого такая мысль, похоже, только забавляет.  
\- О-о-о, похвально. Братская любовь, во всей красе. Позволь напомнить тебе, братец, что пока ты трепетно печешься о моей безопасности, кто-то из твоего окружения убирает свидетелей. И подозреваемых заодно. Если подождешь еще пару дней, то имеешь реальную возможность получить всех семерых в виде постояльцев морга – а что, тоже вариант! Не-е-ет, а ведь действительно – младший приподнялся на локте, изображая восхищение, и снова откинулся на подушку. – Идеальное убийство, семь трупов, и один из них - фальшивый. Чудесно. Мне будет чем заняться по возвращении.   
\- Шер-лок.  
\- Впрочем, возможно, их будет больше семи. Или меньше. Сколько крыс в твоем ведомстве, Майкрофт, как думаешь?  
\- Шерлок, может быть, хватит этого ребячества?!  
\- Какого черта! – Шерлок внезапно резко вскочил, заставив брата невольно отшатнуться – пола серого халата мелькнула у самых его глаз. – Прекрати строить из себя няньку, Ма-а-айкрофт! У тебя нет никакого права меня воспитывать! Позволь напомнить, что здесь я нахожусь по СОБСТВЕННОЙ воле и не являюсь заключенным! И я не намерен…  
\- Хватит, Шерлок! – Майкрофт, раздраженно дернув губой, резко встал и повернулся к двери. – Этот разговор не имеет смысла. Позволь напомнить ТЕБЕ причину, по которой ты находишься здесь. Малейшая оплошность, Шерлок, малейшее подозрение на твой счет… Я думаю, мне не нужно объяснять, чем это чревато.  
Он немного повернул голову, чтобы держать взбешенного родственника в поле зрения – тот, рывком запахнув халат, вновь рухнул на диван, всем своим видом демонстрируя презрение и неприязнь. Поколебавшись секунду, Майкрофт повесил зонт на сгиб правой руки и достал записную книжку. Стоять так было не слишком уютно – в первую очередь потому, что длительный опыт показывал – Шерлок в подобном состоянии способен на что угодно, и остается только радоваться отсутствию в пределах его досягаемости емкостей с какой-либо жидкостью.  
\- За последний месяц ты четыре раза объявлялся на Бейкер-стрит, причем дважды – в самой квартире. Я не сомневаюсь, что тебе хватило ума скрыть все следы своего присутствия, но сам факт подобных хм… посещений меня беспокоит. Последний твой визит туда мне вовсе отвратителен своим цинизмом – я всегда считал, что Джон тебе дорог, и подвергать его подобному испытанию было, на мой взгляд, просто бесчеловечно.  
\- Спасибо, братец, тебя спросить забыл!  
\- И, между нами говоря, - Майкрофт проигнорировал выпад в свой адрес и продолжил, не меняя тона, - Меня очень интересует личность снайпера, прострелившего руку мелкому рэкетиру, собирающемуся… хм… Сделать что-либо слабо совместимое с жизнью инспектора Лестрейда.  
Естественно, на последних словах Шерлок презрительно хмыкнул, тут же расплывшись в самодовольной ухмылке. Кто бы сомневался… Конечно, Майкрофт всегда знал, что его брат – на редкость упрямый, если не сказать упертый, и в целом совершенно невыносимый человек. К этому он привык давно – так же, как и к демонстративной неприязни младшего брата. Но в последнее время он чувствовал, что даже его лимит терпения подходит к концу. Шерлок чем дальше, тем больше переставал поддаваться контролю. Впрочем… У него тоже есть больные точки. Возможно, он и не склонен к рефлексии – но чувство ответственности у него есть, и он не может не замечать некоторых очевидных фактов, связанных с эмоциональной сферой.   
\- Кстати, думаю, тебе будет интересно узнать, - внезапно появившиеся вкрадчивые нотки в голосе «мистера Британское Правительство» заставили Шерлока настороженно вскинуть голову, что уже можно было считать положительной динамикой. - Что Джон Уотсон до сих пор находится на Бейкер-стрит, 221-б – так же, как и всю последнюю неделю.  
\- Что?! – Шерлок вскочил так резко, что Майкрофт даже отшатнуться не успел – впрочем, на этот раз движение Шерлока не было вызвано агрессией. - О-о-о, конечно, как я сразу не понял… Майкрофт… Он здоров?  
Вот теперь в голосе упрямого "мальчишки" наконец прозвучали человеческие нотки – страх, беспокойство, чувство вины… Практически ужас. Наблюдать подобное поведение Шерлока было непривычно и в некотором роде даже приятно, и Майкрофт с трудом удержался от соблазна продлить это удовольствие.  
\- Он здоров – физиологически; однако я не думаю, что его психическое здоровье все также крепко. Он не воспользовался путевкой – именной путевкой, дорогой брат! – на очень престижное мероприятие. Думаю, твоих дедуктивных способностей хватит, чтобы сделать верный вывод.  
Шерлок, не отвечая, неловко опустился обратно на кровать, сгорбился, глядя куда-то мимо него ничего не выражающим взглядом – и замер, словно позируя невидимому художнику. Минута, две, три…  
\- Мне нужна информация, – хрипло, как-то надтреснуто. Ну, наконец-то, проняло… - ВСЯ информация по убитым! Семейное положение, личная жизнь, бизнес – словом, все, Майкрофт, что сможет дать мне твое ведомство, а не те жалкие крохи, что ты поставлял мне до этого. Если уж мой собственный брат запер меня в этом убогом подобии жилища, то, по крайней мере, не заставляй меня оперировать домыслами и предположениями.   
\- Непременно, - Майкрофт согласно наклонил голову, неторопливо убрал во внутренний карман пиджака записную книжку и, не прощаясь, вышел за дверь. Шерлок так и не двинулся с места.  
Через четыре часа в кабинете Майкрофта зазвонил телефон, и голос, вот уже полгода высвечивающийся на дисплее под именем «проблемы», произнес всего три слова:   
\- Себастьян Уильям Моран.


	5. Ни шагу вперед

Мир несправедлив. Джессика, дочь высокопоставленного чиновника министерства внешней разведки, знала это, пожалуй, лучше, чем кто-либо из ее сверстниц. В свои двадцать шесть она была точно уверена, что все самое плохое, что могло случиться в жизни, с ней уже случилось. Нельзя сказать, что это ее радовало. Конечно, если смотреть на ситуацию оптимистично, то можно было заявить, что, раз хуже уже невозможно, то будет только лучше. Однако Джессику эти мысли не слишком утешали.   
Восемь лет прошло с тех пор, как погибла взятая папиными врагами в заложники мать. И те же восемь лет - с тех пор, как отец, спасая ее саму, стал двойным агентом. Он никогда не рассказывал ей, чем в точности занимается, на кого работает, какие именно «поручения» выполняет. Но в том, что эти поручения незаконны, она нисколько не сомневалась.   
Иногда она задумывалась – если бы полгода назад она случайно не нашла в кабинете отца винтовку, если бы не смогла сопоставить слишком уж бросающиеся в глаза факты – изменило бы это что-нибудь? Решился бы отец сам рассказать ей о своей второй профессии – или же оставил бы все на волю провидения?..  
Это был первый и единственный раз, когда отец согласился ответить на вопрос о своем работодателе. И в тот день она абсолютно точно поняла – они попались. Потому что загадочный папин доброжелатель спас ее из рук похитителей, и отец никогда не расплатится за это. Потому что восемь лет назад ради ее спасения он согласился на измену. Она до сих пор не знала, чем именно отец купил ее жизнь. Убил кого-нибудь? Сообщил преступникам какую-то секретную информацию? Кто знает… Он никогда не говорил. Но он уже не сможет отказаться от этой работы, потому что тогда… Потому что тогда о его измене узнает мистер Холмс, и даже Джессика, видевшая «серого кардинала» Британии всего два раза, понимала – тот предательства не простит.  
И чем дальше, тем больше мучила девушку одна-единственная мысль: было ли то похищение на самом деле местью папиных врагов, или, наоборот, продуманной игрой папиного «доброжелателя»? И, если верно второе… Почему маму этот «доброжелатель» спасти не смог?!  
В тот день они поссорились. Впервые. И полковник, истратив все доводы, ударил дочь – тоже впервые.   
В тот июньский вечер ей казалось, что хуже, действительно, уже не может быть. Некуда бежать, и некого просить о помощи, не с кем даже поделиться своей бедой.   
Она тогда даже не понимала, насколько ошибалась…  
\- Джесси, слушай меня и не перебивай, - голос отца спокоен, он всегда был спокоен, даже когда умирала его жена, даже когда рассказывал дочери о своем предательстве. - Действуй по алгоритму "айч". План "айч", ты поняла меня, малыш? Тебе придется взять себя в руки и все сделать правильно. Помнишь, что ты мне обещала? Франция, малыш - Морис тебе поможет. Алгоритм "айч". Я тебя люблю. Держись, родная.  
И в ответ на ее отчаянный крик – только равнодушные гудки в трубке.  
План "айч". Значит, отца она больше не увидит.   
Она умела объективно оценивать ситуацию – с даром системного аналитика, который отец развивал в ней с пяти лет, трудно было сделать неверный вывод из достаточно полной информации. Отец задействовал алгоритм "айч", значит, это не плановый обыск и даже не допрос – это ликвидация. В ведомстве, где работал отец, работали достаточно компетентные и информированные люди, а Майкрофт Холмс никогда не прощает предательства. Тем более, если это предательство, как в данном случае, повлекло за собой смерть его родственника.  
Откуда-то из глубины души поднялось беспросветное, черное, как Темза в самую безлунную ночь, отчаяние. Нестерпимо хотелось плакать. Она прижалась к зеркалу лбом, зажмурилась. Одна минута, папа. Я все помню – и я все сделаю, как ты сказал – хоть и не согласна с тобой. Папа, папочка… Что же ты наделал?! Неужели это того стоило?..   
Ровно через минуту она выпрямилась, последний раз всхлипнула и открыла глаза. Короткий взгляд в зеркало – веки покраснели от слез, тушь размазалась по щекам. Плохо. Лишние полторы минуты на макияж. Значит, время на сборы сокращается.   
Тщательно замаскированное потайное отделение под сдвигающейся ванной выдвинуто, содержимое его летит в простенький портфель с английским флагом. Она не стала проверять содержимое многочисленных пакетов и папок, зато лежащий на самом дне револьвер, зарегистрированный полгода назад на имя Кэролайн Райт, подвергся тщательному осмотру, так же, как и замаскированный под визитницу несессер с многочисленными медикаментами – обнаружения некоторой части из них вполне хватило бы на пожизненное заключение. Следом настал черед гардероба. Джинсы, свитер, короткая куртка. Джессика не слишком любила стиль «кэжуал», но в данном случае это оптимальный вариант. Кроме того, алгоритмы действий разработаны еще полгода назад, совместно с отцом, и отступать от них она решится только в самом крайнем случае. Хотя полковник Себастьян Моран вряд ли уже сможет укорить дочь в небрежности. Ох, папа-папа, ну как же ты так?..   
Две с половиной минуты. Укладывается. Теперь – прическа. Вот волос действительно жалко, она не стриглась с четырнадцати лет. Но, увы, волосы – темно-каштановые вьющиеся локоны ниже ягодиц – были общеизвестной гордостью Джессики Моран, а Кэролайн Райт придется вырваться из имиджа великосветской леди. Да и глупо, потеряв родителей, родину и друзей юности, жалеть о такой ерунде. Косы летят на пол, Джессика не тратит время на их уничтожение. У нее осталось всего три с половиной минуты до того, как огонь скроет все следы ее существования в этом мире.   
Через четыре минуты после звонка полковника Джессика Моран вновь стояла перед большим, в ее рост, зеркалом в спальне. Угловатой девушке с куцым каштановым хвостиком было на вид чуть больше двадцати, и это впечатление только усугублялось слегка мешковатой, с бахромой и вызывающей вышивкой, одеждой. Все, можно идти.   
Она окинула взглядом комнату – и тут же закусила губу, давя детское желание позорно разреветься. Только сейчас почему-то она окончательно поняла, что это – конец. Действительно, конец. Вне зависимости от того, удастся ли их с отцом план по ее спасению, Джессика Моран сегодня умрет. Ей все придется начинать с нуля, с чужим именем, в чужой, хоть и любимой стране. И это было очень больно. И очень страшно.   
Стоп. Истерика потом. Папа не одобрил бы. Сперва – дело, потом – слезы.  
Из еще одного тайника появляется предмет, который должен обеспечить новорожденной Кэролайн возможность беспрепятственно покинуть страну. Всего на сутки – но этого времени ей хватит. Джессика усаживает скелет в кресло, с привычной брезгливостью вытирая о блузку руки – хотя и точно знает, что никаких следов ммм… мышечного покрова на нем давно нет. Когда-то ее сильно интересовало, кем была ее ровесница и как отец сумел провезти из Индии настолько нестандартный груз. Сейчас это уже не имело для нее никакого значения.   
Что ж, вот и все. Семь минут. Даже быстрее, чем полагалось по плану. Теперь можно идти. Через полторы минуты из подъезда элитного дома выходит ярко-рыжая женщина в длинном, кричаще-сиреневом пальто. Газетчик, торгующий напротив дома, провожает ее заинтересованным взглядом, отмечая про себя слегка косолапящую походку, которая ее ничуть не портит, и вновь возвращается к своей «стратегии». Девочкам из Белгравии не интересны нищие газетчики, так какой смысл на них засматриваться?  
Еще через минуту над кварталом поднимается густой столб черного дыма, грохот нескольких следующих один за другим взрывов заставляет взвыть автомобили на окрестных стоянках и вспорхнуть с тротуара голубей. Девушка в пальто даже не оборачивается – это все уже не имеет значения, это из прошлой жизни. Возможно, кто-нибудь внимательный мог бы заметить две блестящие дорожки, тянущиеся по щекам рыжей красавицы. Ее сейчас это уже не волнует. Умирать… больно.  
Через два квартала Темза примет то, что осталось от Джессики Моран. Молодая студентка Нантского университета Кэролайн Райт равнодушно проследит, как исчезает в мутной воде что-то, издали похожее то ли на пальто, то ли просто на кучу водорослей. Закинет на плечо рюкзак с абстрактным черно-зеленым рисунком и, тряхнув темной челкой, уверенной ровной походкой пойдет прочь.   
Прощай, папа... 

***

Голова закружилась на третьей внеплановой операции, в тот момент, когда Джон меньше всего ожидал каких-то проблем. Закружилась непривычно сильно, до дурноты, до цветных пятен перед глазами, так что Джону пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не потерять равновесие. И – секундой позже – в позвоночник словно воткнулось невидимое лезвие, прошило неожиданно острой болью – и тут же затихло, исчезло… Словно никогда и не было. Весь приступ вряд ли длился больше нескольких секунд.   
Операция уже подошла к концу, и, будь ассистентом Джона Уотсона кто угодно, кроме Элис Джефферсон, он бы сумел скрыть свое внезапное недомогание. Если бы.. Увы, Элис была очень внимательна, что для ассистента хирурга крайне полезное качество, и невероятно дотошна – за что ее за глаза называли «бульдогом», игнорируя ее негодование заслуженным прозвищем. Вот и сейчас Джон всего на мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от дурноты – а она уже стояла рядом с ним, внимательно вглядываясь ему в лицо.   
\- Доктор, вам плохо? – в отделении все отлично знали, что доктор Уотсон не любит вопросов о своем самочувствии, и давно уже старались не поднимать эту тему. Но Элис подобные вопросы всегда волновали меньше всего. Не дожидаясь ответа, она ухватила Джона за левое запястье, бесцеремонно стянув с него перчатку, и прижала пальцы к вене. – Наполняемость слабая, пульс высокий. Доктор, вам требуется помощь, или просто полежите?  
\- Элис, прекратите! - Джон раздраженно вырвал руку из цепких пальчиков ассистентки, и поспешно огляделся, с досадой отметив, что "глухих", не услышавших заявление миссис Джефферсон, в операционной нет. – Я не… А-а-а, хорошо! Я полежу полчаса в ординаторской. Всего лишь усталость, благодарю за беспокойство!  
Дверь он, в последний миг удержавшись, сумел закрыть без хлопка - впрочем, уже в тот момент он прекрасно понимал, что что-либо делать или просто злиться поздно. Ему нужно просто полежать. Хотя бы полчаса – полчаса с закрытыми глазами. Только бы в ординаторской никого не было! Только бы…   
***  
Потом, пытаясь восстановить в памяти этот безумный день, Джон так и не сможет вспомнить точно, что же случилось тогда, у дверей ординаторской, что именно он услышал, а что додумало его измученное одиночеством и чувством вины сознание. В памяти сохранилась только чуть приоткрытая дверь, несколько голосов – молодых, веселых – и имя. ЕГО имя. Имя Шерлока, произнесенное с презрительной интонацией, словно…  
Словно не было этих семи месяцев. Не было могилы, не было суда, скандала в полиции, Майкрофта, внесшего залог за безразличного ко всему доктора; не было расследования, и опровержения в газетах – тоже не было.   
Зачем?! ЗАЧЕМ было это все?..   
Он рванул дверь с такой силой, что та, распахнувшись, ударилась о стену – хотя, по идее, не могла. Замолчали все. Разом. Джон никогда не думал, что среди рабочего дня в больнице может наступить ТАКАЯ тишина…

***

Тишина. Изумленное молчание. Что увидели они в его глазах? Что поняли? Что додумали? Откуда это странное выражение на лицах трех талантливых практикантов?   
Из руки Клэр Даунинг – кажется, это ее голос слышал Джон из коридора – вырывается кружка, разлетается по полу звонким стеклянным крошевом. Практикантка даже не пытается поймать ее – просто замирает, глядя на доктора с… ужасом?  
В грудь словно ввинчивается тупое лезвие. Бесцветное небо, капли дождя на лице, срывающийся голос в трубке… Ничего этого не было. Для них, для всех них – этого не было. Они не тонули каждую ночь в непроглядной трясине боли и вины. Они не знают, насколько ужасающе-реальной может быть кровь на грязной мостовой. Они НЕ ВИДЕЛИ смерти. Они все еще ни разу ее не видели. Они ничего не поймут.   
_«Скажи это им, скажи всем, кто захочет слушать…»_  
Зачем все это было? Зачем все эти семь месяцев непрекращающейся – день за днем, неделя за неделей! – борьбы? За правду, за справедливость, за доброе имя Шерлока… Зачем эта не-жизнь? Это никому не нужно. Ни-ко-му. Кроме одного смертельно усталого доктора. А он… Какая разница, что нужно ему?  
Он неловко, словно слепой, поворачивается, с трудом нашаривает ручку двери – непослушные пальцы соскальзывают с гладкой пластмассы, только со второго раза сумев уцепиться – и выходит в коридор. Дверь за его спиной закрывается почти неслышно – никому не нужно знать, что чувствует сейчас доктор Джон Уотсон. Никого не касается, что его мир, в который уже раз, рассыпается на осколки… Собрать их заново с каждым разом все труднее и труднее. Да и… Стоит ли?  
Марк. Серьезный и умный, пожалуй, самый перспективный из троицы. Последний курс медицинского – но ему уже предложили место в одной из престижных клиник Лондона. Дэвид. Весельчак и лентяй – лентяй с золотыми руками. Мог бы стать отличным хирургом – мог бы, но не станет: вчера он подал заявление об отчислении. Клэр… Хорошая девочка – отзывчивая и внимательная. И – когда-нибудь – станет, наверное, хорошим врачом. Хирургом, который будет спасать человеческие жизни. Имя Шерлока Холмса было для них пустым звуком. Забавной шуткой, которую можно рассказать походя и тут же забыть.   
Выходя из ординаторской, Джон не мог избавиться от чувства вины – за то, что напугал ребят. За то, что сорвал веселье. За то, что троим молодым и, наверное, счастливым людям сейчас почему-то очень невесело…  
Он сумел дойти до окна. Оперся на подоконник, практически повиснув на нем и почти ничего уже не видя от боли. В груди словно проворачивалось тупое, иззубренное лезвие. Невралгия? Или все-таки сердце? Какая теперь разница…  
Вдох. Больно, нестерпимо больно - дышать почти невозможно, воздуха не хватает, и он такой горячий… Он… твердый.   
_…Твердый. Серый асфальт, твердый, мокрый, удар отдается во всем теле, жесткая поверхность царапает щеку, и он…_  
Нет. Не думай об этом!  
Джон выпрямляется. Перед глазами – яркие ало-зеленые пятна. Черт с ними. Невероятным усилием заставляет себя сделать медленный, о-о-очень медленный и очень глубокий вдох. Если выпрямиться, то немного легче…   
Вдохнуть поглубже и…   
Это была ошибка. Боль прошивает позвоночник, горячей волной ударяет в голову, стекает по рукам, замирая острой пульсацией в кончиках пальцев. Невралгия… Господи, как же… не вовремя!  
Неловкая попытка удержать равновесие, пальцы ударяются о что-то твердое, соскальзывают – периферийной чувствительности почти нет, что и не удивительно. Стена. Шершавая. Надежная. Единственное, что еще осталось надежного в этом мире. Думать тяжело – почти так же тяжело, как и дышать. Ординаторская. Нужно… вернуться. Там его куртка, там ампула с обезболивающим… Хорошо, что он носит с собой лекарства…  
Открыть глаза. Алые пятна никуда не делись - не важно, не фокусироваться на этом! Коридор. Дверь. До двери – четыре шага. Всего четыре шага, всего…   
_Четыре. Четыре шага. Четыре… этажа…  
Окно, еще окно, раскинутые руки, ветер треплет полы черного пальто. Медленно, так медленно, целая вечность, нескончаемая вечность. Так медлен…   
Слишком быстро. Окно. Еще один этаж. Еще не поздно, еще не!.._  
Что чувствовал Шерлок, когда… Он хоть что-нибудь успел почувствовать? Ему было больно?  
Эта мысль – лишняя. При судорожном всхлипе дыхание перехватывает уже окончательно. Это уже даже почти не больно. Если не пытаться вдохнуть, это почти не …  
 _«Считай этот звонок»…_  
Пусть это закончится… Шерлок?... Ты меня слышишь? Прекрати, по… пожалуйста. Пусть это закончится – хоть как-нибудь…  
Крик. Женский, испуганный. Клэр. Что-то говорит, голос дрожит, панически срывается. Кто-то подхватывает его под руки, тормошит, он смутно слышит, как его о чем-то спрашивают… Голос звучит словно издалека, из другой вселенной – далекий, еле слышный… Неважный.   
Хорошая девочка Клэр не виновата, что у кого-то проблемы с сердцем. Хорошая девочка Клэр совсем, совсем не виновата, что у смертельно усталого и ни во что уже не верящего доктора нет сил на другую жизнь.

***

Результат произошедшего был вполне закономерен. Когда утихла суматоха; когда Джон в десятый раз повторил, что хорошо себя чувствует и не нуждается в госпитализации; когда кардиолог, сообщив Джону, что с невралгией не к нему, а «к невропатологу, а лучше – к психотерапевту!» - Джона вызвали к главврачу клиники. Джон даже не удивился. Он уже не ожидал другого. Полчаса спокойного, и, в общем-то, доброжелательного разговора. Полчаса ОЧЕНЬ тяжелого разговора. И – результат. Более, более чем закономерный – недельный отпуск без содержания и приказ явиться в четверг на повторное обследование и собеседование. Главврач, ставя штамп на приказе, был сама любезность и настоятельно советовал хорошо отдохнуть и избегать в следующие несколько дней волнений и нервных потрясений.   
\- Невралгия – не приговор, Джон, вам ли это не знать. Вы крайне ценный сотрудник, я говорю вам это без всякой лести, и очень надеюсь, что вы сможете вернуться к работе как можно скорее. Естественно, вам придется подлечиться, и немного сократить нагрузку – однако, думаю, это пойдет вам на пользу.  
И – тот, так и не высказанный, подтекст, который Джон слышал уже на трех местах работы. Что ж, он не ожидал другого. Современной медицине не нужны хирурги с очень высокой квалификацией, но не слишком крепким здоровьем и психикой.  
Он не сомневался, что повторного собеседования не пройдет.  
Здравствуйте, кошмары. И тебе, бессонница, привет. Давно не виделись…  
...Вот так и получилось, что вскоре после полудня временно безработный доктор сидел перед компьютером, и на душе у него было даже более тоскливо, чем обычно.   
Мерцающий курсор на совершенно пустом экране раздражал, недвусмысленно напоминая о никчемности затеи. Но, пожалуй, поле новой записи было все-таки лучше, чем последняя, САМАЯ последняя запись…  
Самое смешное, что Джон точно знал – не напишет он ничего… Не его это блог, не ПРО него… Как обычно, просидит пару часов за пустым экраном – и пойдет спать. На кой черт он, спрашивается, вообще опять открыл свой блог? На кой черт он его вообще открывает – раз за разом, с регулярностью в несколько недель, точно зная, что писать в нем больше все равно ничего не будет?!   
_«Вы идиот. Большинство людей – идиоты!»_  
Воспоминание отдается неожиданно острой болью – столько времени, господи, столько времени прошло, почему же… Короткий резкий вдох, больше похожий на всхлип. Джон сгорбился, прижав пальцы к глазам. И так каждый раз… Каждый чертов раз, стоить вспомнить, стоит только вспомнить - и словно не прошло шести с половиной – да нет, уже почти семи! – месяцев…  
Элла Томпсон говорила, что горе рано или поздно уйдет, сменится печалью. Элла ни-че-го не понимала. При чем здесь боль? Справляться с болью он научился. Ее давно уже никто не замечал – кроме редких случаев, когда… когда прошлое слишком резко врывалось в его жизнь. Справиться с чувством вины было труднее. Почти нереально, если честно… Джон слишком хорошо понимал, что, как ни крути, а одним из виновников того, что Шер…  
 _«- Скажите это вслух.  
\- Мой лучший друг, Шер… Шерлок Холмс…»_  
…Того, что случилось в тот день, у больницы святого Варфоломея – был он сам. Нет, не только он, конечно! Еще был Мориарти, который непонятно как сумел заставить Шерлока ум… сделать то, что он сделал. Были полицейские, пытавшиеся его арестовать, были поливающие его помоями репортёры с этой сволочной Китти Райли… Да какая, к чертям, разница?! Кто бы ни был - они все не были дороги Шерлоку. Они не называли себя – и во всеуслышание, и молча, одними глазами, улыбками, жестами поддержки, которые мог заметить только сам Шерлок – лучшими друзьями консультирующего детектива. Какой спрос с людей, которым ты безразличен? Нельзя предать человека, который тебе не доверяет. Проблема не в них… Проблема в нем. Если бы он не ушел тогда, не бросил Шерлока одного – всё могло бы быть по-другому…   
Только вот в тот момент, когда Мориарти промывал Шерлоку мозги на крыше, человек, называющий себя его другом, был далеко. Не мог поддержать, отговорить. Даже когда понял, что происходит – и то не смог найти нужных слов, заставить передумать! Господи, Джон Уотсон, какое же ты… ничтожество!  
Если бы не он, не его блог, не его идиотские рассказы, из-за которых Шерлок стал «интернет-феноменом»…   
Все могло бы быть по-другому.  
 _«Одиночество меня бережет, Джон…»_  
Шерлок… Прости меня.

***

Из невеселых мыслей его выдернул резкий пронзительный звук. Что?.. Несколько мгновений Джон не мог понять, что происходит, слишком глубоко уйдя в воспоминания. Звук не прекращался, и только спустя пару секунд Джон понял, что это – звонок. Входной звонок, всего-то. Он – дома, миссис Хадсон – у больной сестры, а он сегодня в очередной раз потерял работу. И…  
Не вспоминать.  
Звонок продолжал надрываться – кажется, его просто вдавили и не собирались отпускать. Пока Джон добрался до входной двери, звонок успел замолчать на несколько секунд – и вновь разразиться длинной пронзительной трелью. Это никак не могло улучшить и без того нерадостное настроение доктора. Дверь он открыл рывком, и, похоже, не с самым дружелюбным выражением на лице.   
А за дверью… За дверью обнаружился инспектор Лестрейд. Он удивленно покачал головой, увидев Джона, и, не удержавшись, спросил:  
\- Джон, что-то случилось?  
\- Добрый день, инспектор, - Джон проигнорировал вопрос. - С чего вы взяли?  
\- Вы себя в зеркале видели? – недоуменно хмыкнул тот, и тут же вскинул руки в виноватом жесте. – Извините. Это не мое дело. Джон, у меня к вам дело.  
\- Д… дело?  
\- Ммм… Не совсем дело. Точнее, да, именно так. Мне нужна ваша помощь.  
\- Помощь?! – вот это действительно было удивительно. В последнее время помощь, наоборот, предлагал Лестрейд. И Джон каждый раз под разными предлогами отвергал ее. Хватит уже. Грег мучается своей несуществующей виной перед Шерлоком и пытается хоть что-то сделать для него самого. А ему от его помощи – да от чьей угодно помощи! – только хуже… Не того жалеете, не того…  
\- Джон, только не смейтесь. Я не издеваюсь, но… Просто выслушайте меня, ладно?  
\- Эммм? Ладно, слушаю.  
Он наконец вспомнил о том, что на улице сыро и холодно, и посторонился, пропуская инспектора в дом. Пока поднимались по лестнице, возникло вынужденное молчание – говорить в спину собеседнику, в принципе, возможно, но не слишком удобно. Краем глаза Джон видел, как Лестрейд покосился на его трость – и уже приготовился отвечать на ставший привычным вопрос о самочувствии. Но Грег, как ни странно, промолчал. В гостиной он неловко опустился на диван, как-то странно покосился на открытый ноутбук, вытащил из кармана и снова сунул обратно блокнот. Наконец, Джон не выдержал этой пантомимы.  
\- Итак?  
\- Вы смотрите новости? – инспектор ответил сразу, словно только и ждал вопроса. Впрочем, почему «словно»? - Эти самоубийства, без записок и мотивов?  
\- Естественно. А в чем дело?  
\- Ну, вы ведь видели пресс-конференцию? Это позорище, наверное, весь город видел… А ведь последняя жертва, Адэр, Рональд Адэр, мотива точно не имела. Счастливый брак, успешный бизнес, жена на шестом месяце беременности… Словом, мне нужен толковый медик. Чтобы провести еще один, независимый осмотр тела.  
\- Что? – Джон, собравшийся было сесть, застыл в неудобной позе, с изумлением уставясь на инспектора. – Шутите? У вас в Скотланд-Ярде полно медэкспертов, зачем вам я-то понадобился? Да я даже не знаю, на что смотреть и что искать!  
\- Разве? Вы никогда не были в штате, но все-таки с Холмсом вы работали именно как медэксперт. И, не сочтите за лесть, но работали лучше, чем кое-кто из моего отдела.  
Джон рывком повернулся, чуть не упав, когда трость скользнула по паркету. Упоминание о Шерлоке вновь резануло болью и, неожиданно, злостью. В глазах опять заплясали алые, успевшие сегодня уже надоесть, пятна.  
\- Какого?!. – он с трудом перевел дыхание, чтобы не сказать чего-то резкого, и продолжил уже ровнее, тихо и жестко. - Я. Не желаю. Об этом говорить. И в душеспасительных беседах тоже не… нуждаюсь! Почему бы вам не привлечь для этого дела кого-нибудь из своего отдела?  
Лестрейд неловко хмыкнул, отвел взгляд и наконец устало бросил:  
\- Потому что дело закрыто. Полиция самоубийствами не занимается.  
\- Очень рад за полицию, - все так же коротко и мрачно. Разговор этот чем дальше, тем больше Джона нервировал. - Тем более – в чем причина визита? Неужели Майкрофт опять припахал вас следить за мной?  
\- О, Боже! Вы мне это теперь всю жизнь припоминать будете?! Так вы тогда выглядели так, что не один я боялся оставлять вас в одной комнате с оружием! - Лестрейд нервно качнул головой, неловким, каким-то зябким движением сунул руки в карманы плаща и устало бросил:   
\- Джон, я не шучу – мне нужен медик, который мог бы определить причину смерти. Наш начальник не хочет паники и тормозит дело, но это – не самоубийство. Помните, что говорил Шерлок? Три совершенно одинаковых самоубийства – это не случайность!  
В гостиной наступила неловкая тишина. Джон, уже открывший было рот, чтобы ответить, захлебнулся воздухом и замолчал, в который уже раз за день до боли в пальцах вцепившись в трость и чувствуя, как мутится в голове и тяжело обрывается что-то внутри.   
В повисшем молчании было слышно, как в соседнем доме что-то возмущенно выговаривает кому-то миссис Тернер. Лестрейд, похоже, почувствовал себя неловко. Джон заметил, как тот дернулся было встать – да так и остался сидеть, ссутулившись и чуть наклонившись вперед.   
Шерлок Холмс был и оставался больной темой – для них обоих. Грегори слишком хорошо помнил, как семь месяцев назад пришел в этот дом с ордером на арест. И слова Шерлока – их он тоже помнил. Хотел бы забыть… Да никак. А Джон… Джон стоял, отвернувшись к окну, за которыми вновь собирались хмурые тучи, и думал о том, как все изменилось. Раньше Шерлок говорил, что найденный труп – не самоубийство, не несчастный случай, не болезнь… А Лестрейд вкупе с остальными полицейскими недоверчиво хмыкал и требовал доказательств. А теперь вот Грег утверждает, что полиция ошибается и самоубийство на самом деле не «сАмо»… А вот Шерлока нет. Шерлока. Больше. Нет.  
Не думать об этом.  
\- Джон, - Грег неловко окликнул его и поднялся с дивана. – Послушайте, мне жаль. Эээ. Действительно, жаль. Мне правда нужна ваша помощь, но… Словом, извините. Кажется, это была глупая идея. Ладно, я пойду. Если что… - он неуверенно замолчал, и наконец закончил:  
\- Словом, если что, звоните, ладно? Я слышал, что у вас опять…   
\- Все в норме. Благодарю.  
Слова пришлось выталкивать сквозь сведенное судорогой горло. Он ответил коротко, оборвав полицейского на полуслове. Кажется, это было невежливо… Ну и пусть. Дверь внизу негромко хлопнула, извещая об уходе нежеланного гостя, и Джон, наконец, сумел разжать стиснутые на рукоятке трости пальцы. Что за… что за день? Он прижал ладонь к лицу, чувствуя, как его трясет. Вспоминать о том, как когда-то было… Как неугомонный тайфун по имени Шерлок метался по месту преступления, изводя язвительными комментариями полицейских… Как Джон срывался с работы по первому же «может быть опасно»… Как уже ни-ког-да не будет…  
Не стоило об этом вспоминать. Это прошло. Прошло, исчезло, похоронено под безысходно-черным камнем на Хайгетском кладбище. Не нужно тревожить мертвых…  
Только вот как?..  
***  
И опять – давящая, неживая тишина пустого дома, которую не может заглушить даже бормочущий телевизор, мерцание курсора на чистом экране, и – память. Проклятая, успевшая вымотать все нервы память, от которой никуда не сбежишь, которая вновь, раз за разом, упрямо твердит: «если бы…»  
Джон Уотсон отвык от тишины. Точнее, отвык от нее когда-то, когда тишина, унылость и «ничего не происходит» были сметены безумствующим ураганом по имени Шерлок Холмс. Отвык, а теперь никак не мог привыкнуть к ней вновь. Тишина давила, почти физически, почти нестерпимо. Особенно тяжело было ночью, когда ее не нарушало бормотание телевизора и звон посуды на кухне миссис Хадсон. Порой, когда усталость была не слишком сильна и ему доводилось проснуться глубокой ночью, он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что вот сейчас, буквально в следующую секунду, в комнате этажом ниже заиграет скрипка. Или в гостиной что-то взорвется, наполняя воздух едким дымом. Вот сейчас, сейчас, еще мгновение, и…   
Он боялся вспоминать о той ночи, когда это все-таки случилось. Не музыка, нет. Всего одна нота. Высокая, тягучая, словно кто-то ненароком задел струну – и почти тут же прижал ее, заглушая звук. До этого дня Джон никогда не думал, что простой звук, пусть даже и столь неожиданный, может вызвать такой ужас… И такую боль.   
Он не помнил, как оказался внизу. Помнил только отчаянную надежду, глупую, наивную… Бессмысленную. Что он надеялся там увидеть? Да какая разница, все равно ведь…   
Глупо в таком возрасте верить в чудеса.   
Футляр со скрипкой лежал там же, где и обычно, закрытый на замок. Джон так и не решился прикоснуться к нему.  
Сколько он простоял, прижимаясь лопатками к косяку двери, он тоже не помнил. Очнулся, только когда разбуженная грохотом на лестнице миссис Хадсон коснулась его плеча.   
Она не слышала скрипки. На следующий день в комнате доктора появились часы.   
Может, прав был Майкрофт, когда «настоятельно советовал» сменить место жительства?   
Мысль о Майкрофте была лишней. Джон зло выдохнул, с трудом сдержав нецензурный эпитет, и резко захлопнул все еще открытый на странице его блога ноутбук.   
Ссутулился на диване, прижав руку к глазам. Пожалуй, зря он отказал Грегу. Толку от него не будет, тут он смотрел на свои способности объективно. И, если уж полицейские эксперты не заметили ничего подозрительно, то он точно ничего нового не найдет… Но… черт возьми, это все-таки хоть какое-то занятие! Неделя. Неделя без работы. Это если повезет и его примут обратно. И эту неделю нужно как-то пережить. Вопрос только – как…   
Он поколебался мгновение, потом, внезапно решившись, вновь открыл ноутбук и вбил в строку поисковика имя: «Рональд Адэр». Пальцем в небо, конечно… Сколько Адэров в Англии? Кажется, это старинная фамилия, вроде в Индии был когда-то такой генерал. Или губернатор?.. "Гугл" наконец мигнул, сообщая о конце поиска, и…  
Первая же строка – «Высший свет Великобритании потрясла трагическая смерть Рональда Адэра, наследника старинной уважаемой фамилии. Мистер Адэр, бизнесмен и меценат, был найден в собственной спальне с…»  
Джон пробежал глазами весь текст, потом вернул курсор на начало страницы и задумчиво уставился поверх экрана. Действительно, на первый взгляд мотива нет… С другой стороны, всегда есть что-то…   
Джон вновь перевел взгляд на экран и, уже медленно и внимательно, сдерживая суматошный стук колотящегося в горле сердца, перечитал статью. Нелогично… Совершенно нелогично, даже если у него были причины – зачем делать это в спальне, куда вот-вот войдет беременная жена?!. Против воли, словно бы поверх черных букв возникали другие образы – женщина в розовом пальто, телефон, черная фигура в окне напротив и бьющая в плечо отдача от выстрела…  
Вот же черт!  
Джон рывком поднялся, захлопнул ноутбук и, на ходу набирая номер Лестрейда, двинулся к двери. О трости он вспомнил только на второй ступеньке, когда нога привычно подломилась, чуть было не устроив безработному доктору неоплачиваемый больничный. Пришлось возвращаться.   
В телефоне шли длинные гудки. Наконец, на том конце подняли трубку. Не дав встревоженному Лестрейду задав вопрос, он поспешно проговорил:  
\- Грег? Я согласен. Что?.. Не… Нет, я не пьян! Я согласен осмотреть Адэра. Да, серьезно! Куда мне подъехать?..


	6. Край клубка

***  
От автобусной остановки до Бартса было всего полквартала. Только завернуть за угол, и…  
 _Повернись и иди, откуда пришел! Посмотри наверх – я на крыше._  
О, черт…   
Это оказалось намного труднее, чем он предполагал. Только сейчас Джон понял, что с того самого дня, когда Шерл… С того самого дня ни разу ни приезжал сюда. Не нужно было, не зачем… И не к кому.  
 _Пропустите меня, это мой…_  
И воздух превратился в камень.  
Он согнулся, навалившись на трость и пытаясь успокоить колотящееся где-то в горле сердце. Нет, спокойно… Спокойно, черт бы тебя побрал! Это всего лишь здание, обычный старый госпиталь, ты здесь учился, ты знаешь его до последнего камешка, все хорошо. Все хоро…  
 _«- Афганистан или Ирак?  
\- Простите?  
\- Вы служили в Афганистане или Ираке?»_  
Господи…  
Джон с трудом перевел дыхание. Зажмурился на мгновение, пытаясь прогнать видение того, как…  
Просто не смотри наверх. Не. Смотри.  
Путь через проспект показался ему бесконечным.

***

Лестрейд стоял у входа, взволнованно вглядываясь в толпу. Увидев Джона, он облегченно выдохнул и с нервным смешком проговорил:  
\- Черт, Джон, вы все-таки приехали! Я уже подумал, что вы не придете. Пойдемте, я договорился с мисс Хупер, у нас будет десять минут. Надеюсь, это даст хоть что-нибудь…  
Молли обнаружилась в химической лаборатории. Она сегодня выглядела даже более подавленной, чем всегда. Тихо поздоровавшись, она подала инспектору копию отчета о вскрытии, и, так и не подняв глаз, исчезла в подсобке. Несколько минут блуждания по прохладным коридорам – и вот они уже в подвальном помещении.   
Стремительный поход по Бартсу дался Джону нелегко – Грег явно нервничал и торопился, и доктору приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не отстать от него. Перед дверью в морг инспектор внезапно остановился и, повернувшись к спутнику, как-то виновато проговорил:  
\- Джон, я надеюсь, что вы сможете что-то найти. Что-то, что упустили мои парни. Но я хочу сказать вот что – дело закрыто, у меня нет права сюда являться, тем более – приводить постороннего. Так что – не рассказывайте об этом никому, ладно?  
\- Кому я, интересно, могу рассказать?! – Джон сам удивился, откуда в его голосе взялась такая горечь. – Миссис Хадсон, интересная история к чаю? Не уверен, что это то, что ей нужно.  
Грег открыл рот для ответа – а потом вдруг коротко выдохнул – и сказал явно не то, что собирался.  
\- Да, да, конечно. Извините, глупая просьба.  
И поспешно отвел глаза. Какого?!. Джон с трудом подавил невольное раздражение – и попытался в который раз понять, кажется ли ему, или все его знакомые действительно носятся с ним, как с умственно отсталым. Протянул руку к двери – но открыть не успел. Она открылась сама, изнутри.   
Человек, вышедший из морга, мазнул взглядом по инспектору, перевел взгляд на Джона – тому показалось, что в глубине ярко-зеленых глаз мелькнуло что-то, похожее на удивление и чуть ли не на испуг, но поручиться он не смог бы. Высокий блондин с резкими, угловатыми чертами лица – они где-то встречались? – задержал взгляд на его лице на миг дольше, чем позволяли правила приличий – и поспешно отвернулся. И сердце сбилось с ритма, отдаваясь знакомой, уже привычной болью в спине. Странное, жутковатое чувство – узнавания, точнее, не-узнавания. Светлые волосы, зеленые глаза, неожиданно смуглое лицо… Совершенно незнакомые черты – откуда тогда…  
Руки, дернувшиеся поправить ша… воротник – и почему-то замершие на полдороге…  
Блондин вежливо кивнул обоим, пропуская Лестрейда к двери – и наваждение рассеялось. Джон поспешно отвернулся, досадуя за себя на то, что пялился на человека, как на привидение – и почти сразу вновь невольно кинул взгляд за спину, пытаясь понять, что не так. Странное, беспокоящее чувство – словно видишь во сне человека и, не узнавая, понимаешь, кто это такой. На то, чтобы вспомнить, где и когда он видел этого человека, так похожего на… На то, чтобы вспомнить его, потребовалась еще секунда. Бейкер-стрит, дождь, размытая фигура в конце улицы… Да, точно. Курьер. Тот самый, что принес ему конверт с путевкой.   
Не стоит внимания.  
Дверь морга закрылась за несанкционированными посетителями. Заставлять себя **не оборачиваться** наконец стало не нужно.

***

Высокий худой блондин выходит в коридор, с трудом поборов желание обернуться – и чуть не сбивает в дверях девушку в белом халате работника госпиталя. Она, похоже, уже несколько минут стояла здесь. Стояла и смотрела. Смотрела на…  
Поймав его взгляд, она поспешно утыкается в пол и начинает терзать в пальцах непонятно зачем подхваченную в лаборатории латексную перчатку.  
Что она видела?  
\- Молли?  
\- Что? – едва слышный голос заметно подрагивает, словно от сдерживаемых слез. Тишина. Он смотрит на девушку, на ее ссутуленную фигуру, и отмечает то, на что не обращал раньше внимания: отросшие корни волос, на тон темнее, чем окрашенные под «платину» концы, явно давно не красилась. Не для кого? Или просто не хватает времени? Ногти облупились и небрежно покрашены еще раз, прямо поверх наполовину обсыпавшегося лака. Явно не для кого. Пальцы… Дрожат.   
Невооруженным взглядом заметно, что она хочет что-то сказать – но, как всегда, не решается. Как же это все скучно! И… любопытно.  
\- Молли, я слушаю. Ну же, давай, скажи это, - и, видя, что девушка не торопится хоть что-то делать, резко добавляет. – Итак, Молли, не трать мое время! Ты нервничаешь, руки дрожат, перчатка тебе не нужна и явно взята случайно. Мы с тобой все обсудили полчаса назад - однако сейчас ты явно ждала меня. Неприятный разговор? Волосы с утра завязала в хвост, однако теперь заколки на голове нет – неосознанная попытка скрыть за волосами выражение лица. Боишься моей реакции? Не хочешь, чтобы я увидел твои эмоции? Пожалуй, нам лучше разобраться с волнующим тебя вопросом побыстрее – у меня много дел. Ну же, Молли, говори или я ухожу!  
В конце фразы он, неожиданно для самого себя, срывается почти на крик – и она наконец поднимает на него глаза. И только тогда он понимает, что она… Плачет?  
Почему? Что она..  
\- Ты никогда с ним за это не расплатишься, - тихо, отчаянно. Так похоже на Молли – ту, прежнюю Молли, которая заваривала кофе и не ходила на квартиру к «мертвецу» перевязывать непредвиденные раны. А за робостью звенит, прорываясь, находя выход в тихом голосе… Что?.. Горечь? Обида?  
Злость? И он внезапно понимает, что еще никогда не слышал, чтобы Молли – тихая, робкая Молли, Молли, запинающаяся в словах и не лезущая в чужие дела – он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы она говорила ТАК. На то, чтобы понять, О КОМ она говорит, требуется почти секунда – и он тут же поспешно отбрасывает нелогичную мысль. Она имела в виду что-то другое, конечно.  
\- Что? Молли, что ты имеешь в виду? Говори, черт бы тебя побрал!  
И тогда она взрывается.  
\- Черт бы побрал тебя, Шерлок! Тебя, и твоего родственничка, и всю вашу семейку с вашей страстью к конспирации! Прекрати это, Боже мой, прекрати! Неужели ты не видишь? Что ты с ним делаешь?!   
Она натыкается на его изумленный взгляд – и резко замолкает. И, уже тише, совсем тихо, так похоже на Молли, так… пугающе:  
\- Ты мне обещал, Шерлок, ты же мне обещал, что уйдешь до шести! Почему ты всегда так поступаешь! Ты же убиваешь его, и даже не видишь этого!..  
\- Молли! – он отшатывается, от изумления забывая, что хотел сказать. – Проклятье, Молли, не драматизируй! Джон не узнал меня, и не мог узнать! И это дело достаточно важно, чтобы нарушить установленные тобой сроки!  
\- Да?   
Он замолкает. Что-то не так в ее голосе. Молли горько усмехается дрожащими губами:  
\- Ты даже не спросил, что было причиной сегодняшнего приступа! Ты мог бы понять, ты… Почему ты всегда…  
Она давится всхлипом, резко отворачивается и, почти переходя на бег, исчезает за дверью. А он стоит и растерянно смотрит вслед.   
И он внезапно отчетливо понимает – ничего больше не будет, как прежде. Ничего – и никто.  
Никто.   
И опасение, усиленно загоняемое на дно сознания, наконец прорывается, превращаясь в пронизывающий, отдающий ветром и дорогим парфюмом, страх.  
Ты его…  
 _Будь, пожалуйста…_  
***  
В морге было холодно. В морге было привычно. Было…   
Жутко было. Джон внимательно, стараясь не пропустить ни малейшей детали, осматривал тело полноватого человека лет тридцати с небольшим, и плечи сводило от мучительного, почти физического желания обернуться.   
Обернуться, чтобы…   
Нельзя.  
Он усилием воли отогнал незваное воспоминание и заговорил.   
\- Так, смерть от раны в височной зоне головы, входное отверстие на два дюйма ниже височной кости. Пуля небольшая, думаю, эммм… двадцать седьмого калибра. Или двадцать девятого. Возможно. Грег, у Адера было оружие?  
\- Да, - короткий кивок в ответ. – "смит-вессон", армейский, кстати, лицензия у него была, так что это никого не удивило.  
\- Ага… Хорошо… - Джон рассеянно вернул кивок и поспешно поправился. – В смысле, ничего хорошего. Стреляли в него явно с очень близкого расстояния, не больше четырех дюймов, ткани вокруг пулевого отверстия обожжены. В принципе, мог и сам. Направление раневого канала почти перпендикулярно височной кости, так что…   
\- Так что, он либо держал оружие сам, либо его убийца одного с ним роста, - закончил за него Лестрейд. – Джон, давайте начистоту. Вы считаете, что он не пытался бы увернуться, если бы в него стреляли?  
\- Ммм? Наркотики? Снотворное?  
\- Ничего нет. Следы пороха на пальцах и одежде, дверь закрыта изнутри, никаких следов посторонних… - инспектор огорченно махнул рукой. – Никаких зацепок.  
Джон еще раз посмотрел на тело. Никаких зацепок. Верно. Какая ирония… Был бы здесь Шерлок… Явно ведь они с Грегом проглядели что-то очень простое и очень важное… Если бы Шерлок…  
Но Шерлока здесь нет. Нет его…  
Джон коротко выдохнул и, злясь на самого себя, спросил:  
\- Слушайте, Грег, если вы уже проводили экспертизу, что могу найти я? Я даже не знаю, что искать.  
\- Ну-у-у, надежда-то была, - огорченно вздохнул тот. – Вы все-таки работали с Шерлоком, могли что-то запомнить… Да ладно, Джон, извините. Знаю, что шансов почти не было.   
Глубокий, с усилием, выдох. Не думай-не думай-не думай…  
\- Я работал с Шерлоком, - Джон через силу растянул губы в усмешке, - но я – не он.   
Я не он.  
Закрывая за собой дверь морга, Джон не мог отделаться от мысли, что он что-то упустил. 

***

\- Я понимаю своего начальника, Джон. Если завести дело, то это почти наверняка будет очередной "висяк".   
Лестрейд машинально отломил кусок булки и бросил его на тротуар. Кроме них двоих, в парке почти никого не было – не по-весеннему зябкая погода разогнала по домам и матерей с колясками, и влюбленные парочки.   
Джон не стал ничего отвечать, и Грегори продолжал, рассеяно кроша хлеб на тротуар.  
\- Классическое убийство в закрытой комнате, дверь замкнута изнутри на ключ, окно одиннадцатого этажа выходит на проспект, камера слежения никого не засекла, - обреченный выдох – кажется, он уже сам не верил в то, что странное самоубийство на самом деле убийство. – Никаких зацепок.  
Возле самых ног Джона два толстых голубя устроили драку за кусок сладкой булки. Людей разжиревшие на дармовой еде птицы не боялись совершенно. Джон смотрел на них, а в памяти, против воли, всплывали слова, слышанные когда-то, давным-давно, в пол уха, в прошлой жизни.  
«- Никаких зацепок…  
\- Я бы не сказал.»  
Ощущение, что Шерлок точно смог бы найти какие-то улики, которые пропустили и полицейские, и он, не давало покоя. Точно ведь, нашел бы… Что он знал о методе своего друга? Да ничего, по сути. Шерлок никогда не скрывал своих методов – только вот, чтобы их понять, наверное, нужно было быть… Шерлоком. Ногти, цвет колец, следы ожирения или вегето-сосудистой дистонии, синяки там, где их не должно было быть…  
Шерлок мог бы…  
Шерлок… Бы.  
Шерлок уже ни-ког-да.  
Зря он согласился идти с Лестрейдом. Не нужно было тревожить мертвых…

***

Черный «майбах» Джон замечает, когда до дома остается полквартала. Впрочем, не заметить настолько прозрачное приглашение практически невозможно. И все-таки он пытается это сделать. Целых полминуты, нужных на то, чтобы преодолеть расстояние от угла до припаркованной у бордюра машины.  
Майкрофт, в непринужденной позе застывший у капота, вызывает у Джона неожиданно острый приступ ненависти пополам с брезгливостью.   
Мистер Британское Правительство, естественно, замечает выражение лица Джона – что, интересно, вообще может ускользнуть от его внимания? – но это явно его не волнует.  
\- Добрый день, доктор. Побеседуем? – он указывает кончиком зонта на приоткрытую дверь "майбаха", и Джон с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не ответить что-нибудь грубое.   
\- Боюсь, нам не о чем говорить, - коротко, сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Садитесь, Джон. Думаю, вам будет интересен предмет нашей беседы.  
Майкрофт не двигается с места, продолжая стоять возле двери и спокойно ожидая решения Джона. Вот же…   
\- Если я скажу нет, это что-нибудь изменит?  
\- Нет.  
Джон с трудом проглатывает ругательство и, резко дернув приоткрытую дверцу, садится на заднее сиденье.   
В машине Майкрофт не спешит начать разговор. Джон почти физически ощущает, как тяжелая, недобрая тишина давит на плечи. Молчит. Пальцы вцепляются в трость, в темноте не заметно, как сильно они дрожат.  
 _«Вы можете не говорить своему боссу, куда отвозили меня?»  
«Неужели из всех людей вы Шерлоку Холмсу решили доверять?».  
«Мне жаль. Скажите это ему.» _  
Гром невидимых барабанов в голове. Слова, повторяемые бессмысленным рефреном. Ссаженные об асфальт ладони и ощущение теплого и липкого под пальцами.  
Иззубренное лезвие вонзается в позвоночник. Только не…  
Боже… Дай мне сил выдержать этот разговор!  
Майкрофт бросает короткий, _странный_ взгляд на Джона – и наконец прерывает гнетущее молчание.  
\- Я слышал о вашем… хм… недомогании. Вам не кажется, что небольшой отпуск вам не помешает? Думаю, вам будет не лишним отдохнуть несколько дней на континенте, подальше от лондонской сырости. Я так понимаю, ваша сестра еще не известила вас о своей радости? Путевка на двоих на Лазурное побережье, на четыре дня. Утешительный приз в конкурсе художественной галереи. Учитывая ее текущие проблемы хм… в личной жизни, думаю, она не будет протестовать против вашей компании. Можете не благодарить, доктор.  
Джон проглатывает вертящийся на языке нецензурный эпитет и тихим, слегка дрожащим от бешенства голосом сообщает:  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в вашей… помощи – слово «милостыня» он в последний момент "давит" на подходе – и попрошу впредь не вмешиваться в жизнь моей сестры! И в мою – тоже, – он с трудом переводит дыхание и продолжает уже спокойнее. – Я никуда не намерен ехать. И был бы благодарен, если бы вы наконец оставили меня в покое!  
Майкрофт издает неопределенный звук – при желании который можно истолковать и как согласие, и как насмешку. Кажется, все-таки последнее…  
\- Я бы не советовал так быстро отказываться. Отпуск Вам действительно не помешает, и я бы предпочел, чтобы ближайшие дни вы провели вдали от Лондона. Ваш хм… интерес к делу Адэра мне несколько… неприятен.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Именно так, Джон. Поэтому я был бы признателен, если бы Вы послушались совета и держались подальше от Скотланд-Ярда и политических дел… Согласитесь, на Ривьере это делать удобнее, чем где-либо еще.  
\- Меня ваша инициатива не интересует, - Джон проигнорировал «совет», в то же время пытаясь понять – показалось, или фраза о Ривьере действительно была угрозой. А Майкрофт сдаваться явно не собирался.  
\- Советую подумать еще раз. Посудите сами - если смерть мистера Адэра была самоубийством, то Вам нет никакого смысла искать доказательства обратного. Если же нет – Вам хочется разделить с ним место последнего упокоения? Не уверен, что это то, чего хотел бы мой брат.  
Запрещенный прием. Джон задыхается от взрывной смеси боли, чувства вины и злости, стискивает пальцы так, что ногти, впиваясь в ладонь, оставляют красные выдавленные полоски. Голос срывается от бешенства.  
\- Не вам говорить мне о том, чего хотел бы или не хотел ваш брат!   
На миг в машине повисает гнетущая тишина. Джон сидит, стиснув кулаки, и отчаянно жалеет, что тогда, после похорон, удержался и не сломал старшему Холмсу чего-нибудь. Нос, например. Чесались ведь руки, и такая хорошая была возможность! Майкрофт тот «разговор» тоже, несомненно, помнит – но говорит, все так же не меняя спокойного холодного тона.  
\- Успокойтесь, доктор. Почему бы вам не перестать обвинять меня, да и себя тоже, и не постараться жить нормально? Думаю, ЭТОГО мой брат как раз таки хотел бы. Случившееся было страшной трагедией для нас обоих, однако смерть Шерлока не была следствием мирового заговора со мной в главной роли - и я был бы благодарен, если бы Вы это наконец поняли.  
Говорить становится все труднее. Чертов Холмс… Чертов интриган со своим чертовым планом и перекошенными моральными принципами! Если бы… Если бы он не…   
Пальцы зудят от нестерпимого, почти физического желания вмазать по этой холеной физиономии. Джон с трудом разжимает стиснутые до боли кулаки, медленно, как учили когда-то, вдыхает. И говорит почти спокойно.  
\- Скажите еще, что Джим был невинной жертвой! А Шерлок сам пристрелил его, перед тем как… - голос, несмотря на все усилия, все-таки срывается. Джон решительно берется за ручку двери.  
\- Всего доброго.  
Спиной он чувствует взгляд Майкрофта. И почти ожидает… чего? Выстрела в спину? Бомбы под дверью? Вежливых людей в черных костюмах? Почему-то ему кажется, что этот разговор еще не закончен…

***

Когда машина трогается с места, Майкрофт позволяет себе выдохнуть и обессилено откинуться на спинку сиденья. Чертов упрямец! В процессе разговора у Холмса возникло иррациональное ощущение, что Джон - вообще не человек. Люди не могут _настолько_ не замечать намеков и прямых угроз. Люди не могут быть _настолько_ недальновидны, _настолько_ слепы… Настолько преданны.   
Этот разговор вымотал Майкрофта Холмса так, как выматывало не каждое заседание в министерстве. Он с неудовольствием отметил, что перед Джоном Уотсоном ему… стыдно? В какой-то момент он был почти готов послать к дьяволу план этого упрямого мальчишки и рассказать доктору правду. Точнее, малую толику правды – ту, что касалась причин рискованного прыжка Шерлока. Возможно, стоило это, действительно, сделать?   
Майкрофт никогда не сомневался в собственной способности разбираться в собственных эмоциях. И сейчас он отдает себе отчет, что, если бы не достаточно большой процент вероятности спровоцировать у Уотсона очередной кризис – да, рассказал бы. Невзирая на данное Шерлоку слово и собственную нелюбовь к патетичным фразам.  
Потому что, если хоть кто-то в этой историей и заслуживает уважения – то это Джон Уотсон.

***

Джон захлопнул за собой дверь, чувствуя, как его трясет от бешенства. Несколько минут потребовалось на то, чтобы успокоиться и привести в порядок скачущие мысли. Надо что-то решать. Если он останется здесь, то максимум через пару часов за ним придут люди Майкрофта. Иллюзий по поводу возможностей – да и намерений тоже – мистера "Британское Правительство" Джон не питал. Вопрос – стоит ли принимать какие-нибудь меры, или лучше не зарываться дальше и уступить? Как ни цинично это звучит – но в этой стране ему жить, и иметь во врагах Холмса нет ни малейшего желания. Но…  
Джон постоял, обдумывая ситуацию. Решаясь.   
Разговор с Майкрофтом, как ни странно, помог справиться с навалившейся было депрессией. Не до нее теперь было. Джон сам не знал, почему так уцепился за это дело с убийством бизнесмена. Еще несколько часов назад он вообще не намеревался в него ввязываться. Он сам не мог сейчас понять, было ли причиной исключительно нежелание подчиняться приказам Майкрофта Холмса, или дело было в чем-то другом, чем-то, что Джон не мог осознать до конца. Вся эта ситуация казалась ему странной – чем дальше, тем больше. И, что гораздо хуже, Джон опять чувствовал, что вокруг что-то происходит – а он не может этого понять.   
Что-то происходит, что-то сгущается вокруг него, стягивается, как силок вокруг неосторожного кролика – а он не видит этого. Неожиданное требование Майкрофта, «утешительный приз» Гарри, присланная ему путевка, на которую он и не думал подавать заявку… Странный блондин, с маниакальным упорством попадающийся ему на глаза. Совпадение? Или все-таки нет?  
Было еще что-то… что-то, что Джон чувствовал, ощущал на уровне подсознания – но не мог оформить в слова. Что-то важное, что-то…  
«Это не самоубийство».  
 **Вот оно.**  
Джон замер, боясь спугнуть внезапную мысль. Не самоубийство? Четыре самоубийства, которые выглядят так, но на самом деле самоубийствами не являются. Четыре… _«Четыре трупа, Джон – это не может быть совпадением. Это система! Система, понимаете?»_   
Он мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Но воспоминания о том ужине, в первый день их знакомства, когда Шерлок возбужденно размахивал руками, распугивая посетителей китайского ресторанчика, и пытался объяснить соседу ход своих мыслей, никак не желали уходить. Система. Тщательно спланированная кем-то акция. Четыре человека, которые покончили с собой, не имея на то никаких оснований.  
Джон резко выдохнул. Он понял наконец, что его тревожило. Был еще один человек… Еще один случай, который не мог, не имел права быть самоубийством. Он не мог – чертов Шерлок, гордый, самоуверенный, самовлюбленный! Он бы никогда не поступил так, сбегая от трудностей и подтверждая тем самым слова Мориарти. Он не…  
Почему он поверил в то, что Шерлок мог покончить с собой? Почему он ПОЗВОЛИЛ себе в это поверить? Только ли потому, что это был самый напрашивающийся вариант? Или потому, что правда, которая могла бы открыться в итоге, была еще страшнее?  
Джон резко развернулся и пошел в свою спальню. Кажется, ему придется вспомнить армейский опыт. Если он собирается остаться в Лондоне и не отправиться благодаря заботам "мистера Самоуверенность" на Лазурный Берег или еще куда подальше, то ему придется вспомнить все, чему учили в Афганистане – и заняться выживанием в городских условиях.   
В игру! И будь, что будет.

***

В маленькой комнате полумрак – тяжелые, побитые молью, некогда, судя по всему, фиолетовые шторы почти не пропускают солнечный свет, но ни одному из двоих находящихся в комнате мужчин и в голову не приходит сетовать на эту меру предосторожности.  
\- Великолепно. Поздравляю, братец, ты умудрился все-таки упустить нашего снайпера! И ты что-то мне говорил насчет моей беспечности?!   
Шерлок рывком оборачивается и раздраженно запахивается в халат, даже не пытаясь сбавить тон, и Майкрофт недовольно морщится от неприкрытого злого сарказма, звучащего в голосе младшего брата. Нервно выстукивает пальцами причудливую дробь по ручке зонта, но ничего не отвечает. Как ни досадно это признавать, Шерлок абсолютно прав. Он действительно сумел вычислить предателя, поставлявшего информацию Мориарти из самого сердца Ми-6. А Майкрофт, точнее, его подчиненные из отделения внутренней разведки, благополучно упустили Морана, потеряв при этом четверых своих людей. И Майкрофту было сейчас очень… неуютно. Необходимость находиться в одном помещении со скучающим или нервничающим Шерлоком давно уже была отнесена старшим Холмсом к наиболее экстремальным видам спорта, теперь же… Теперь ему было очень… Не по себе. Шерлок был в бешенстве – и Майкрофт его прекрасно понимал. Вынужденное заточение Шерлока теперь должно было продлиться на неопределенный срок, и это никак не могло поднять ему настроение.  
И, что гораздо хуже, теперь даже Майкрофт не мог бы поручиться за безопасность троих людей, ради жизни которых полгода назад его братишка решился на рискованную, смертельно опасную авантюру.  
Пальцы чиновника крепче вцепляются в лакированную рукоять, он вновь против воли ощущает под ними не темное дерево, а липкую кровь, и отвлечься от воспоминаний о расфокусированном, беспомощном взгляде Шерлока почему-то оказывается на удивление трудно.  
\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, обойдемся без драм, - он все-таки не удерживает досадливую гримасу, и Шерлок ожидаемо вскидывается.   
\- Драм? Черт тебя дери, Майкрофт, не из-за меня этот кризис!   
Он зло отворачивается и засовывает руки в карманы, всем своим видом выражая обиду и презрение. Через три дюжины секунд он вновь начинает говорить, на этот раз – на полтона ниже.   
\- Ты сделал то, о чем я просил? Хоть это ты для меня сделал?  
\- Естественно. Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что все происходящее – лишь способ позлить тебя?  
\- Миссис Хадсон? Ах, нет, можешь не отвечать. Милейший мистер и миссис Крейг, семейный отпуск, рыбалка и прочая милая и бессмысленная чушь. Надеюсь, они компетентней твоих бездельников с Пэлл Мэл.  
\- Несомненно, - Майкрофт наконец позволяет себе едва заметную улыбку. Шерлок молчит несколько секунд, все так же стоя спиной к брату, потом уточняет:  
\- Лестрейд?  
\- А ты как думаешь? Трое суток ареста за нарушение субординации. Думаю, приказ уже вступил в действие. Это дело с Адэром крайне вовремя подвернулось, как считаешь?  
Шерлок неопределенно хмыкает. Молчит. Молчит непривычно долго.   
\- Джон?  
Коротко и отрывисто. Почти равнодушно. И Майкрофту сейчас как никогда хочется поверить в это «почти». Поверить в то, что ему – все равно.   
\- Воюет, Шерлок. Как и всегда. Боюсь, что я буду вынужден применить силу и к нему тоже. И я очень надеюсь, дорогой брат, что больше хм… _неожиданностей_ не будет. Ни от него, ни от тебя.  
Шерлок резко кивает и поспешно отворачивается. А Майкрофт не может отрешиться от мысли, что и ему, и Шерлоку придется долго расплачиваться за семь месяцев ада, через который, по их допущению, прошел один небезразличный им военный хирург. И в случае успеха сломанный нос будет наиболее незначительной потерей из возможных…


	7. След взят

Людей на остановке было немного – что для такого часа редкость. И это совершенно не устраивало Джона. В толпе легче затеряться, а в полупустом автобусе человека с тростью почти наверняка запомнят. Поколебавшись, он, не задерживаясь, прошел мимо остановки. Первая неудача. Пешком через дворы он теряет как минимум час. Впрочем… Все к лучшему. Возможно.  
Через час он вынужден был признаться, что был чересчур оптимистичен на свой счет. Нога болела все сильнее, скорость упала почти до нуля, и, плюс к этому, Джону стало казаться, что он заблудился.   
На то, чтобы найти вход в туннель, ему потребовалось еще полчаса. Мимо прикрытой коробками «двери» в Лондонские трущобы он прошел два раза, и лишь чудом заметил ее в третий. Насколько же было проще в первый раз, когда они приходили сюда с Шерлоком…  
\- Привет! Эй, здесь кто-нибудь есть? – его голос отразился от стен, заметавшись в неожиданно большом помещении многократным эхом. Кроме него, никакого ответа не последовало. Нда… Глупо было надеяться, что все будет так просто. Джон, секунду поколебавшись, вошел под арку. Грязно. Мокро. И воняет.  
Словом, он на месте.   
Джон все больше сомневался в успехе своей затеи. Прошлый его поход в это место закончился ничем. Бойцы «нерегулярной армии» Шерлока не то чтобы отказывались разговаривать – но на все вопросы отвечали настолько обтекаемо и размыто, что это все равно что ничего. Он тогда так и ушел ни с чем – но так и не смог избавиться от мысли, что что-то упустил. Не заметил чего-то важного, не смог правильно сформулировать вопрос. Возможно, в этот раз ему повезет больше…  
…А даже если и нет – ему все равно нужно где-то провести эту ночь.  
Еще через час он вышел на улицу, в ранние весенние сумерки, грязный и сам себе кажущийся насквозь провонявшим нечистотами. Ночевать в таком месте желания уже не осталось. Джон чувствовал досаду и опустошение. Бессмысленно… Пустая трата времени. Опять все повторилось – он совал в грязные руки купюру, выслушивал кучу абсолютно ненужной информации – и уходил, так ничего и не узнав. Как вообще Шерлок ухитрялся находить в этом бессвязном лепете нужные ему сведения?!  
А впрочем… Как он мог узнать что-то от нищих, если даже не знал, что ищет?!  
***  
Мысль поговорить с женой, точнее, с вдовой последней жертвы, пришла внезапно, как раз в тот момент, когда Джон пытался понять – стоит ли пускаться в бега, и где в таком случае сегодня ночевать – или лучше вернуться домой и отдаться на волю судьбы. Первый вариант не слишком привлекал его – учитывая, что в гостиницы ему соваться не стоит. Второй – тем более, так что раздумывал над новой идеей безработный доктор не долго. Телефон Лестрейда раз за разом равнодушно сообщал, что «...выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети», и Джон после короткого колебания решил разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления. Если все пройдет успешно, Грег в любом случае получит все возможную информацию. Если же нет…   
Если же нет, то и говорить об этом нечего. Полчаса – и он уже выходит из автобуса перед громоздким старинным зданием вокзала Виктория.   
Вокзал встретил Джона шумом и суетой. Взяв билет до Суррея, где, если верить твиттеру, находилась сейчас Одри Адэр, Джон уселся в кресло и постарался не привлекать к себе внимания. Ему хотелось надеяться, что на вокзале, с которого отправляются поезда на континент, люди Майкрофта станут искать его в последнюю очередь.  
Чем он объяснит свой визит и что именно будет спрашивать у женщины, он пока не знал. Джон, впервые за последние несколько месяцев, вновь вспомнил о куске глянцевой бумаги, который мог бы решить его проблемы. Точнее, может решить – если миссис Адэр еще не знает о прекращении дела.  
 _Сумасшедшая погоня – через улицу, по крыше, сквозь дикое переплетение улочек. Сбитое дыхание, визг тормозящих машин, недоумение в глазах предполагаемого убийцы.  
«- Здесь написано – инспектор Лестрейд!   
\- Возьмите себе, если хотите, у меня еще есть. Добро пожаловать в Лондон!» _  
Памятное удостоверение и сейчас лежало в бумажнике, между никогда не вытаскиваемым медицинским пропуском и картой постоянного клиента «Теско». Тщательно спрятанное, убранное на самое дно памяти – но так и не выброшенное. Бесполезное, как и большинство вещей, доставшихся ему в наследство от ТОЙ жизни – и, как и большинство тех вещей, почти бесценное.  
Джон не был уверен, что у него достанет сил воспользоваться им.  
***  
То, что у него теперь есть компания, он заметил не сразу. Собственно, на девушку в джинсовом костюме он обратил внимание, только когда она, внезапно тихо выругавшись, согнулась и, прижав руки к животу, уткнулась лицом в колени.  
Джон встревоженно покосился на нее – поза соседки ему здорово не понравилась, слишком хорошо он знал такой неосознанно-болезненный жест. С трудом заставив себя отвести от девушки взгляд, он еще раз напомнил себе, что он, вроде как, в бегах. И надо сидеть тихо и не светиться, поэтому…  
Она выпрямилась, с усилием выдохнула и постаралась сесть ровно. На бледной коже отчетливо выделялся болезненно-яркий румянец, а зрачки были слишком сужены даже визуально. Руки от живота она не убрала – только тревожно оглянулась, словно боялась, что кто-либо заметил ее недомогание – и плотно сцепила на животе заметно дрожащие пальцы.   
\- Извините, - Не выдержал Джон. Он протянул руку и осторожно взял ее за запястье. – Вы позволите?  
\- Руки прочь! – неожиданно жестко, чуть ли не по-военному, отрезала девушка, отдернув руку. – Что вам нужно?  
Свою реплику она подкрепила очень недоброй, холодной улыбкой, которая, по идее, должна была мгновенно отбить у потенциальных насильников всякое желание связываться с этой леди. На Джона же она произвела прямо противоположное впечатление – девчонку, явно совсем молодую и, похоже, до смерти испуганную, стало просто жалко. Он едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Извините. Не волнуйтесь, я врач, - он поднял перед собой руки, показывая пустые ладони. – Вы позволите?   
\- Неужели? Руки уберите, я сказала!  
\- Вам плохо.  
\- Ошибаетесь, - все так же холодно, но уже с ноткой неуверенности.  
\- Не ошибаюсь. Ну же, мисс, здесь полный зал народа. Что я могу вам сделать?  
Он выразительно промолчала, явно имея что на это ответить – но, когда он вновь осторожно обхватил ее запястье, руки не отдернула.  
Пульс колотился, как безумный – но наполняемость явно была слабая. И давление – Джон присмотрелся к девушке, незаметно, стараясь не встревожить ее, взглянул в суженные зрачки – давление намного ниже нормы.  
Все было понятно и без дополнительного обследования.  
Он отпустил ее руку и, кляня себя за неуместную деликатность, тихо спросил.  
\- Прошу прощения. Сколько… эээ… Какой у вас месяц?  
\- Что? – она недоуменно вскинула брови, не сразу осознав вопрос – а потом, неожиданно побледнев еще больше, отшатнулась от него.   
\- Вы с ума сошли! – тихий шепот, однако Джону он показался воплем. Она смотрела на него с недоверием, почти с ужасом, и едва слышно, как закольцованный диск, повторяла. – Вы с ума сошли, просто с ума сошли!  
\- Тише. Тише, успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Не нужно так волноваться. Мисс… сис... эээ?  
Она молчала, продолжая смотреть на него. Джон чувствовал себя все более неловко.   
\- Простите. Как мне к вам обращаться?   
\- Что? Смит. Кэролайн Смит. Господи, но это ведь невозможно!   
\- Миссис Смит, поверьте мне, это возможно. Прошу вас, не нужно волноваться. Срок явно небольшой, вам сейчас ничего не угрожает. Ощущения дискомфорта и боли вполне естественно, вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Миссис Смит?  
Она, не отвечая, уставилась в пол перед собой.   
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Спасибо за информацию. Да-да, спасибо. Я слегка растерялась, должно быть, не ожидала, мы с… с мужем не обсуждали… Благодарю вас, доктор…  
\- Уотсон.  
\- Доктор Уотсон. Спасибо за помощь.  
Она вежливо улыбнулась. И замолчала.   
Повисла тишина - к разговору явно ни один не был расположен. И возобновился разговор через несколько минут, опять по инициативе Джона.  
\- Вот, возьмите пока это, - он снял с себя куртку и протянул ей. Краем глаза он видел, как она дрожит и изредка воровато греет руки дыханием, и понимал, что, похоже, теплой одежды у нее при себе нет. – Надевайте, не волнуйтесь. Я не замерзну. А в поезде можно будет взять дополнительные одеяла. Извините, - забытый в кармане бумажник перекочевал в джинсы. Девушка смотрела на протянутую куртку с недоумением, а потом ее губы тронула бледная, но искренняя улыбка.  
\- Спасибо.  
***  
Следующий час прошел в попытках придумать более-менее толковое объяснение своему будущему визиту. Объяснение придумываться не хотело, и Джон подозревал, что с ним могут просто отказаться разговаривать. Его невольная соседка то ли дремала, то ли притворялась; несколько раз звонила куда-то, тихо и взволнованно разговаривая по-французски; встревоженно смотрела на табло и чуть ли не поминутно - на часы; и в итоге чуть было не пропустила свой рейс.  
Джон был почти рад, когда она, неловко поблагодарив его и вернув ему куртку, исчезла на перроне. У нее с собой был только небольшой рюкзачок – и Джон мельком удивился, откуда и насколько она приезжала, что ей хватило такого объема вещей. Гарри в двухдневную поездку ухитрялась тащить с собой несколько огромных дорожных сумок…  
А еще через несколько минут объявили посадку на поезд до Суррея, и Джону стало не до странной попутчицы.


	8. Многие знания - многие скорби

В купе второго класса, кроме Джона, обнаружился средних лет мужчина в светлой болоньевой куртке, увлеченно стучащий по клавиатуре дорогого ноутбука. Неожиданная компания несколько удивила доктора – вечерний экспресс всегда шел от Лондона полупустым, это Джон помнил еще со времени своей бурной студенческой юности. Мужчина вскинул глаза на спутника, неразборчиво буркнул что-то, что при желании можно было принять за приветствие, и снова уткнулся в экран.  
Сказать по совести, сидел Джон как на иголках. Трудно было поверить, что Майкрофт, так недвусмысленно высказавшийся всего пару часов назад, оставит его в покое. Джон не удивился бы, если бы его арестовали где-нибудь на перроне или в последний момент сняли с поезда. Так что, когда состав, мягко дернувшись, двинулся, и здание вокзала медленно уплыло назад, он выдохнул с настоящим облегчением. Любопытно, в самом деле - его Высокомерность действительно упустила его из виду? Или Майкрофта вполне устраивает то, что Джон Уотсон ближайшие сутки будет на расстоянии от Лондона?  
Неизвестность нервировала – а еще больше нервировало ощущение, что Джон что-то упустил. Случилось сегодня что-то – то ли в морге, то ли уже позже, в разговоре с нищими – что было очень важно. Что-то, что Джон заметил, почувствовал – как порой видишь тень краем глаза, как чувствуешь направленный на тебя прицел снайперской винтовки – но не осознал. И это что-то не давало ему покоя.  
Несколько минут поколебавшись, Уотсон достал ноутбук и открыл почту. Четыре новых письма. Реклама от какой-то косметической компании (о, да, именно то, что ему сейчас позарез нужно!), два письма то ли от поклонников Шерлока, то ли от обличителей, и одно – от Лестрейда. И в нем…  
Джон перечитал коротенькое послание от Грега, удивившись огромному количеству опечаток – инспектор словно писал в страшной спешке, пропуская буквы и предлоги. И только после этого, поколебавшись, открыл прикрепленную к письму папку с лаконичной подписью – «улики».  
Сорок минут спустя устало откинулся на спинку сиденья. В глазах уже просто рябило от массы текста и фотографий. Впрочем, долго отдыхать времени не было. Подавив зевок, Джон с силой потер пальцами уставшие глаза и вновь перевел взгляд на экран. Море нужных – и совершенно бесполезных для него – сведений. Показания баллистической экспертизы, судебно-медицинские отчеты, фотографии места преступления, отсканированные листки записной книжки… Джон чувствовал, что захлебывается в этом потоке информации, не представляя, как можно сделать из всего прочитанного хоть какой-то вывод.  
Отдельным списком инспектор переслал даты поездок Рональда Адэра в Лондон. К доктору… – Джон сверился с текстом – к доктору Карлу Мюррею. В этот раз в Лондоне бизнесмен был с этой же целью – похоже, именно поэтому Грег и обратил внимание на поездки. Джон задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по ноутбуку. Итак, что получается? На протяжении четырех лет, как минимум несколько раз в месяц, Рональд Адэр ездил к этому самому доктору Мюррею. Несколько месяцев назад визиты прекратились, а вчера бизнесмен вдруг неожиданно вспомнил о нем. Отменил деловую встречу и сорвался в Лондон, где его и застрелили. Совпадение? Случайность? Или все-таки вызов к врачу был подставой?  
…Или все их с Лестрейдом рассуждения не стоят выеденного яйца, и Адэр просто узнал от доктора что-то такое, после чего не захотел жить и даже не вспомнил о едущей к нему из Кардиффа жене. Рак, СПИД, болезнь Альцгеймера… Да что угодно!  
Джон покачал головой. Немыслимо. Как вообще можно что-то понять в этой груде не связанной друг с другом информации?! Возможно, Шерлок и смог бы сделать верный вывод – а вот у него получается только гадать. Может, он вообще ищет заговор там, где его отродясь не было? В Лондоне у Адэра была любовница, возможно даже, с фамилией Мюррей, а полгода назад они поссорились, и встречи прекратились…   
Ага. А позавчера дама сообщила любовнику о своем хм… интересном положении, и в ответ на отказ развестись с женой застрелила его. Бред.  
Джон достал из кармана блокнот и ручку и, покосившись на занятого своим делом соседа, стал переписывать даты.  
***  
Уже через полчаса Джон признал, что напряжение последних нескольких часов сказалось на нем сильнее, чем ему показалось вначале. Мерное покачивание вагона убаюкивало, дарило соблазнительное и - знал Джон – опасное ощущение покоя и защищенности. Сам не заметив, он задремал, и встревоженно вскинулся, только когда поезд начал притормаживать возле Кардиффской станции.  
До дома Адэров пришлось добираться уже почти в темноте. Поплутав по улицам и чуть не сломав себе ногу под аркой какой-то высотки, он наконец добрался до нужного места. Дом, где сейчас, по уверениям твиттера, жила вдова убитого бизнесмена, больше походил на старинный замок – за высокой, почти в два человеческих роста стеной из дикого необлицованного камня практически ничего нельзя было разглядеть, а ворота с казавшейся совсем маленькой входной калиткой выдержали бы, наверное, даже удары осадного орудия. Джон почти ожидал увидеть вместо домофона какой-нибудь старинный колокол или кольцо – но нет, домофон, так же как и кнопка звонка, были на месте.   
Зато дворецкий, или как там положено называть таких представительных людей с постными лицами и равнодушным голосом, был в наличии. И дворецкий этот наотрез отказался впускать «инспектора Лестрейда из Лондонского отделения Скотланд-Ярда» в дом.   
«Госпожа с сегодняшнего утра находится в больнице, и никаких распоряжений на ваш счет мне не поступало. Нет, приступ не тяжелый. Я не уполномочен говорить о здоровье миссис Адэр. Нет, пустить вас я не могу. Если вам будет угодно, приходите послезавтра, после обеда, я доложу госпоже о вашем визите».  
Спорить с этим воплощением идеального дворецкого оказалось совершенно невозможно, и уже через пять минут Джон стоял перед закрытыми дверями, растерянно размышляя, что делать теперь. Возвращаться в Лондон определенно нельзя – если он не хочет провести ближайшие несколько дней в какой-нибудь изолированной камере или еще дальше. А все-таки… Любопытно, что затеял мистер Интриган? И , что люди Майкрофта оставили его в покое – или он просто не может заметить слежки?  
Джон неосознанно похлопал удостоверением по ладони, потом, опомнившись, поспешно сунул его в карман и зашагал вниз по улице.   
***  
Через час доктор, экипированный купленным в соседнем супермаркете фонариком и плотными латексными перчатками, вновь стоял перед стеной поместья. Страха, как ни странно, не было – скорее, легкое возбуждение, как в юности после пары стаканов виски перед очередной безумной идеей уикэнда.   
Перелезть через забор оказалось на удивление просто. Университетские навыки активного отдыха неожиданно пригодились – почти через пятнадцать лет после того, как этот самый отдых вместе с университетскими приятелями канул в прошлое. Альпинизм никогда не был любимым занятием Джона, но дружить с Ноэлем Рэмси и не взобраться хоть раз на какую-нибудь верхотуру, претендующую на звание «горы» - это было все равно, что переплыть Темзу и не намокнуть.   
Спрыгнув во двор, Джон невольно присел и замер, ожидая услышать вой сигнализации и окрики «эй, ты» - но все было тихо. Добраться до приоткрытого полуподвального окна, замеченного еще во время давешнего разговора с «дворецким», было и вовсе делом нескольких секунд. Теперь пути назад не было. Или он найдет… Что? Найдет что-то, что объяснит непонятную смерть Адэра, или утро встретит в камере. Альтернатив нет.  
Кабинет был заперт. На обычный, совершенно стандартный замок. Джон, чувствуя себя настоящим преступником, вынул из кармана замшевый футляр с набором отмычек. «Докатился» - мысль мелькнула и ушла, когда он вытащил одну из отмычек, вроде бы подходящую по размеру, и неуверенно вставил ее в замочную скважину. Шерлок, конечно, учил его пользоваться отмычками – пытался научить, так будет точнее. И никогда не скрывал, где хранит такие вот… инструменты. Вот только у него на вскрытие похожего замка уходило от пятнадцати до сорока секунд. Джону потребовалось почти десять минут. Когда в замке наконец что-то тихо щелкнуло, и дверь без скрипа открылась, он был насквозь мокрым от пота.  
В кабинете не оказалось ничего, что могло бы показаться важным. Да и не должно было, наверное - все, что могло бы пролить свет на убийство бизнесмена, полиция забрала еще в первый день. И Джон невольно почувствовал себя дураком – стоило тащиться в такую даль, взламывать замки, лезть, как вор, в чужой дом…  
Он растерянно потоптался по комнате. Открыл поочередно ящики стола. Ничего… Точнее, куча всякой бумажной мелочи, которой всегда полно в письменных столах – знать бы еще, что из этого может быть важным… Записной книжки или ежедневника, как и следовало ожидать, в секретере не оказалось. Ни важных записей, ни каких-нибудь загадочных шифров на магазинных чеках… В секретере, как и во всем кабинете, царил образцовый порядок.   
Доктор задумчиво вытащил со дна третьего ящика медицинскую карту, заполненную на имя Рональда Адэра. Руки, почти без его участия, ухватились за единственную относительно привычную вещь, открыли карту на середине. Доктор… Мюррей, кажется. К которому Адэр ездил по несколько раз в месяц. Возможно, это шанс... Если даты поездок Адэра не совпадут с датами врачебных записей, у них появится зацепка. Взгляд скользил по стандартным фразам, не задерживаясь.   
«Острые желудочные…»  
«Покраснение слизистой горла, бронхиальные хрипы, подозрение на…»  
Доктор поспешно вытащил из кармана блокнот с наспех переписанными датами поездок и, положив его на стол, начал искать первую дату. Фонарик, машинально сунутый в зубы – чтобы освободить руки – давал совсем мало света, но ярче искать было некогда. Даты совпадали. Чертовы даты совпадали – все до одной, по крайней мере, две трети из уже проверенных точно! Мимо, мимо, опять мимо…  
Глупая идея. Просто идиотская, если уж на то пошло. С таким же успехом он мог бы погадать на картах или кофейной гуще. По крайней мере, это было бы безопасней. И не грозило бы тюрьмой.  
Джон раздраженно бросил взгляд на последнюю дату в блокноте. И внезапно вздрогнул, словно от удара током.  
14 июня.  
О, Господи…  
 _Бартс. Срывающийся голос Шерлока в трубке. Тишина под судорожного сжатыми на чужом запястье пальцами…_  
Почему он этого не заметил сразу, когда переписывал даты из ноутбука?!  
Он лихорадочно перелистнул страницы, отыскивая нужную запись. В животе внезапно появился комок – тяжелый, холодный и склизкий. Страх.  
Пусть запись не совпадет. Пусть не совпадет. Пусть не…  
«14 июня. Острая вирусная инфекция, жалобы: боль в горле, головокружение, температура 101,5 градусов»…  
Он судорожно вздохнул и бессильно положил медкарту на стол. Прижал пальцы к векам. Вот тебе и… не бывает совпадений… Глаза пекло, словно в них песка насыпали.  
«Надо будет проверить зрение…»  
Он с трудом сглотнул и вновь перевел взгляд на запись. ОРВИ… Что за бред? Кто ездит с ОРВИ к врачу в соседний город? По таким пустякам вызывают местного врача на дом.   
Доктор мотнул головой, прогоняя непрошенные воспоминания – и в который уже раз за вечер достал телефон и, прикрывая динамик, набрал номер Лестрейда. Один гудок, второй, третий… «…Телефон абонента выключен или находится…».  
Черт. Он больше не может здесь ничего сделать. Он даже не знает, что делать дальше. Даты совпадают, чертовы даты совпадают, Адэр действительно ездил к врачу. И врач этот точно не был убийцей. Джон перелистнул страницы, проверяя последнюю дату – хотя и так уже догадывался, что больше ничего не увидит. Последняя запись была датирована июнем прошлого года – похоже, до доктора Мюррея, кем бы он ни был, Адэр в этот раз не дошел…  
…Что подтверждает идею о любовнице или каких-нибудь скрытых от жены делах. На первый взгляд, ничего подозрительного.  
Джон вздохнул. Это самый логичный вариант, если уж на то пошло. И было бы лучше вернуть карту на место и покинуть особняк, пока у него самого не начались неприятности. Но…  
Джону не давала покоя дата. Дата последнего посещения Адэром своего лечащего врача. 14 июня. День, когда Шерлок…  
Джон с усилием втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Черт побери… Сколько можно уже?..  
Когда Шерлока. Не. Стало.   
Вот и все. Так просто.  
Он медленно выдохнув, поняв, что невольно задерживал дыхание, и решительно закрыл медкарту. Хватит. К черту игры. Нет здесь никакого заговора, и убийство – если это на самом деле убийство – связано с бизнесом Адэра, а не с именем Шерлока Холмса, с которым тот даже знаком не был. И Шерлоку его идиотская война не нужна. Ничего ему больше не нужно – пора бы это уже понять.  
Хватит. Он возвращается в Лондон.   
Джон положил бумаги в секретер. Закрыл дверцу. И, не оборачиваясь, вышел в коридор.  
Между лопатками тяжело ныло от странного ощущения, что он предает Шерлока.  
***  
Обратный путь до окна показался Джону почти бесконечным. Он был почти уверен, что его уже поджидает полиция или, по крайней мере, мрачный «дворецкий» с каким-нибудь допотопным ружьем. И, увидев приоткрытую раму, испытал такое облегчение, что чуть не сел прямо на пол. Пора с этим заканчивать… Кажется, для подобных приключений он уже не в лучшей форме. Руки – особенно левая, покалеченная – ощутимо дрожали, и Джон чуть было не уронил тяжелую раму, пока открыл окно до нужного просвета.  
Резкий звонок смс заставил его подскочить на месте, невольно выругавшись, и поспешно схватиться за вопящий телефон. К счастью, сообщив о новом письме, тот замолчал, и Джон, чувствуя, как дрожит все внутри от напряжения, открыл смс.  
И зло выругался – вслух, с наслаждением озвучив то, что вполне могло считаться государственным преступлением.  
«Доктор, если вы не покинете особняк Адэров в течение четырех минут, я буду вынужден принять меры. Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.»  
Джон в бешенстве скрипнул зубами. Чертов Холмс! Вот и ответ – следил ли за ним Майкрофт.   
Уотсон с трудом сдержался, чтобы не написать в ответ что-нибудь… не слишком вежливое. На сегодня ему по горло достаточно Майкрофта с его манией тотального контроля. А ответить-то хотелось… Очень. Подобный тон Джон с некоторых пор ненавидел. Слишком уж похоже это было на неприкрытую угрозу. На…  
 _«Не перестанешь соваться, я тебя сожгу. Я тебе сердце… выжгу!»_  
Джон остановился, замерев на середине движения. Приподнятая рама окна, лишившись опоры, глухо стукнула о подоконник, опускаясь – Джон этого даже не заметил.  
«Не перестанешь соваться, я»…  
«Из достоверных источников известно, что у меня…»  
О, Боже…  
30 марта. Чертова куртка со смертельной начинкой, оглушающий грохот собственного сердца в ушах, алые точки, мечущиеся по лбу Шерлока…  
30 марта – что там было? ОРЗ? Грипп?  
Какая, к чертям…  
Как он добрался до кабинета, он не помнил. Бумаги полетели на пол из рывком открытого секретера, с жалобным звяканьем выпала на пол тяжелая, явно коллекционная зажигалка. Джон даже не обратил на это внимания – потом, вспоминая этот момент, он так и не сможет понять, как мог быть настолько беспечен. Как мог настолько забыть о том, где он находится. Поддаться волнению – да какое там – панике, шоку, как угодно! Трясущиеся пальцы лихорадочно открыли медкарту на нужной странице. Джон впился глазами в крупный, по-врачебному неразборчивый почерк.   
«Приступы головокружения и головной боли, жалобы на давление в теменной зоне…»  
Он сморгнул – строчки в прыгающем свете фонарика расплывались перед глазами – и, обессиленно выдохнул, сел на пол. Прямо на ковер, прислонившись спиной к шкафу.  
Идиот… Слепой идиот.  
 _Красно-синие блики на воде, на блестящем кафеле, красно-синие, в тон, занавески на раздевалках. Ярко-красные точки, пляшущие на лбу Шерлока, и тянущее, обрывающееся где-то в животе ощущение беспомощности. «У вас кончились козыри, доктор»…_  
Джон сглотнул, прогоняя непрошенное воспоминание, и резко, почти вырывая страницы, начал перелистывать дальше. Он уже знал, что увидит.  
Ноябрь, январь, март… Каждый раз, когда они в очередной раз по уши вляпывались в очередное преступление, и Шерлок, хищно усмехаясь, произносил имя «Мориарти» - каждый раз в этот день бизнесмен Рональд Адэр совершал визит к своему врачу. Он мог бы понять это и без поездки сюда. Даты… Все эти даты, все до единой – они были среди тех, которые он сам переписал в поезде в свой блокнот. Доктор Мюр…  
Мориар?..  
Джон, не вникая в смысл фраз, бездумно перелистывал страницы. Он мог бы понять это давно. Он просто не хотел этого видеть. Или боялся. Или старался забыть – Шерлока, и его безумные авантюры, и его «игры» с проклятым Джимом из Ай-ти…  
Мюрр…   
Он не мог попасть позавчера к этому… Мюррею! – Джон почувствовал, как сводит челюсти он острой, почти забытой ненависти. Кто бы ни вызвал Адэра в Лондон – он был связан с Мориарти. Так же, как и сам Адэр. Джон не смог бы ответить, откуда взялась эта уверенность. Но он не испытывал больше никаких сомнений.  
Он найдет убийцу Адэра. А потом выбьет из него правду – даже если для этого придется стать преступником. Он выяснит, что заставило Шерлока прыгнуть с той проклятой крыши. Он выяснит это. Или сдохнет безо всякой пользы – все равно вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь, кроме миссис Хадсон и Гарриет, пожалеет о нем…  
Эта мысль была последней. На плечо внезапно упала чья-то тяжелая рука, придавливая его к полу, и раньше, чем он успел хоть что-то сделать, в основание шеи воткнулась игла. Джон рванулся, еще не понимая, что случилось, но безошибочно угадывая назначение введенного ему препарата…  
… И спустя полторы секунды безжизненно опустился на ковер рядом с ногами плотного человека в неприметной болоньевой куртке.


	9. Провал

_В небольшой квартире, заваленной фотографиями и отчетами, стоит тишина. Лежащий на неширокой кровати высокий человек в клетчатой рубашке опускает сложенные у губ руки, открывает глаза и рывком садится на постели. Несколько секунд с раздражением смотрит на очередной файл с бесконечным перечислением заслуг и наград, потом, брезгливо поморщившись, разжимает пальцы.  
Тонкий лист канцелярской бумаги, спланировав, с легким шорохом падает на пол, а человек, равнодушно проследив за его полетом, вновь откидывается на смятые подушки.  
Левой рукой, не глядя, достает из груды сваленных здесь же, на постели, вещей, пачку сигарет. Крутит в пальцах, задумчиво, как диковинное растение, разглядывая глянцевую картонную упаковку, медленно достает сигарету. Колеблется, словно зажатая в тонких пальцах ароматная палочка содержит не никотин и некоторое количество эфирных веществ, а, как минимум, смертельный яд. И, наконец, так и не закурив, бросает ее обратно. Молча лежит, разглядывая потрескавшийся, явно давно не беленый потолок.  
Банально. Все это слишком банально и настолько же бесполезно. Табак не поможет. Он давно уже не помогает – как, впрочем, и никотиновые пластыри. Если бы они помогали, он не начал бы снова курить. А если бы он не начал курить, драгоценный братец не действовал бы на нервы своими внеочередными (точнее, теперь уже очередными) нотациями. Ему давно уже нужно кое-что покрепче. Наркотик, своего рода: безвредный, но вызывающий стойкое, не поддающееся лечению, привыкание.   
…Которого он, волей одного-единственного человека, лишен вот уже скоро семь месяцев.   
«- В Лондоне сейчас не покуришь. Плохая новость для мозга.  
\- Хорошая новость для легких!» - короткая усмешка, почти не заметная, неожиданно теплая, морщинки в уголках глаз. И желание сказать колкость тихо умирает, так и не успев толком оформиться.   
Человек резко садится на постели. Впивается взглядом в бумажные папки, немой насмешкой разбросанные по постели. А в следующую секунду результат семимесячной работы спецслужб вдруг летит на пол, сметенный с кровати одним коротким злым движением. Человек с льняными волосами и холодными, как пасмурное небо над Лондоном, глазами, молча наблюдает за кружением белого листопада, даже не пытаясь привести в порядок разгромленную квартиру. _

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно и с трудом. Негромкий, колеблющийся звук то усиливался, то пропадал, вызывая ощущение дурноты. На периферии сознания мелькнула смутная мысль, что его сейчас вырвет, и явно на кого-то – он чувствовал, что лежит головой на чьих-то коленях, и чья-то рука придерживает его, не давая откидываться назад. Кстати, голова… О, Господи, почему так плохо?! Чертова голова болела так, словно ее использовали вместо мяча при игре в регби, и Джон невольно пожалел, что очнулся. С какой радости он так напился? Не хватало еще вылететь с очередной работы из-за того, что…  
Джон резко открыл глаза, рывком попытавшись сесть.  
Он не пил. Он за весь этот чертов день ни капли спиртного в рот не взял. И он…  
Подкатившая к горлу тошнота не дала додумать паническую мысль. Он со стоном дернулся, пытаясь перевернуться на бок или хотя бы приподнять голову, чтобы не захлебнуться собственной рвотой, и, уже гаснущим сознанием, отметил, что его поспешно переворачивают, придерживая под плечи. Перед глазами мелькнула коричневая обивка спинки водительского сиденья, чей-то голос что-то нервно спросил, ему что-то ответили таким же встревоженным тоном.   
«На кой черт я им нужен, и чем меня накачали?..» - мелькнуло в голове, прежде чем милосердная темнота снова сомкнулась над ним.  
В следующий раз сознание вернулось легче. Не было ни тошноты, ни воспоминаний о несуществующей попойке. Он просто открыл глаза, и это было почти не больно - только в висках кольнуло, реагируя на мышечное усилие и изменение света.   
Потолок. Белый потолок, высокий, как в дорогих домах конца позапрошлого века, кусок угла со светло-желтыми обоями в мелкий рисунок. Неяркое освещение. Легкий, почти неуловимый запах эфира. Ощущение рельефного рисунка на плотном покрывале под безвольно лежащей рукой, удобная поза – похоже, под голову подсунута пара лишних подушек. И – опять же, судя по положению рук – никаких наручников и прочих прелестей киднепинга.  
«Идиот». Джон почти услышал это слово, произнесенное знакомым голосом, и с трудом удержался от болезненной гримасы. Вот именно – идиот. Он самый и есть, даже и возразить нечего.   
Рядом послышались шаги, и он осторожно, чтобы не спровоцировать новый приступ тошноты, повернул голову.   
«Я его видел»… Мысль вяло крутилась в голове, пока невысокий, крепко сбитый человек внимательно рассматривал его и проверял, сверяясь с секундомером на дорогих часах, его пульс. Медленно, неохотно всплыли воспоминания - поезд. Неразговорчивый сосед по купе, все дорогу пялившийся в ноутбук.   
\- Сожалею о доставленных неудобствах, доктор, - человек закончил изображать из себя медика и отступил на шаг, продолжая разглядывать Джона. Тот промолчал. Просто не знал, что отвечать. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть – желательно, до тех пор, пока весь этот фарс не закончится. Вторым желанием, если немного поднапрячь воображение и справиться с сонливостью, было желание набить морду "мистеру Британское Правительство". Или хотя бы его чертовым подчиненным, которые вводят человеку с подозрением на инфаркт снотворное, даже не озаботившись проверить совместимость.  
\- Какую дрянь вы мне вкололи? - наконец пробормотал он, справившись с желанием заснуть. Собственный сиплый голос удивил его самого. Действительно, что за дрянь?..  
\- Не волнуйтесь, всего лишь легкое успокоительное, - неловко ответил «сосед», нервно покосившись на стол, на котором лежала смятая куртка Джона и какие-то распечатки. Что ж, успокоить им его удалось, не поспоришь. Он почувствовал, как сонливость уходит под напором внезапно появившейся злости.   
\- Легкое?! Издеваетесь? Это из-за вашего «легкого» успокоительного я чуть с собственным желудком не расстался?! А цианид вы не пробовали? Более эффективно, уверяю вас. Или вам нужен «некриминальный» труп?! Вы бы хоть в медкарту заглянули для начала! - губы сводило то ли от раздражения, то ли от остаточных последствий нейролептика. Джон с трудом удержался, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь еще более грубого. И потому не сразу заметил, с каким выражением смотрит на него его похититель. Наконец, тот неловко отвел глаза и, старательно сохраняя спокойный голос, ответил:  
\- Мне действительно жаль, доктор, поверьте. Никто не собирался вас убивать, вам нечего бояться. У меня был приказ обеспечивать вашу безопасность и ограничить ваше стремление ввязываться в криминальные дела, если придется – не более того.  
\- Серьезно? - мрачно хмыкнул Джон, вновь закрывая глаза и откидываясь на подушки. - Обеспечили, поздравляю.  
Голова опять начинала кружиться, и Джон задался вопросом, сколько его организму, и так оглушенному лекарствами, понадобится, чтобы вывести очередной введенный ему препарат?   
Следующая пришедшая в голову оказалась неожиданной, но очень уместной. Препарат... Действительно. До Джона запоздало дошло, что парень в ветровке действительно не виноват. Для того, чтобы спрогнозировать реакцию организма на такое количество лекарств, нужно быть медиком. А тот им не был, Джон мог бы поставить на это. Слишком уж «правильно» он считал пульс, ни один опытный врач не будет так старательно зажимать вену, если того же эффекта можно добиться легким нажатием на полпальца выше и левее.  
\- Ладно, проехали... - пробормотал он. – Объясните, какого черта вы меня похитили?  
\- Вас не похищали, доктор, - с усталым терпением возразил тюремщик, - Вы вторглись на территорию частного владения, мне был отдан приказ вас обезвредить.  
\- Ладно, - доктор вдруг понял, что ему до чертиков надоело спорить. Он раздраженно посмотрел на стоящего рядом человека и снова устало опусти. - Обезвредили. Что дальше? Вашему начальству что-то от меня нужно, и я хочу знать - что. Я имею на это право?  
Его собеседник кивнул.  
\- Как я уже говорил, ничего, что могло бы вам повредить. Всего лишь ваше невмешательство. Доктор Уотсон, я понимаю, насколько неприятна вам данная ситуация. Но я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие. Вы умный человек и не будете делать глупостей, верно?. У меня есть приказ применять силу в разумных пределах, но я бы предпочел обойтись без этого. Боюсь, количество полученных вами успокоительных уже больше, чем нужно. Мне не хотелось бы снова вводить вам нейролептик.  
В словах агента был резон. Джон прекрасно понимал, что ему уже хватит с лихвой. Но уверенный - даже можно сказать, самоуверенный - тон агента вызывал раздражение и желание ответить резко и не слишком цензурно. Это слишком напоминало показательно-вежливую, вкрадчивую речь Майкрофта Холмса. Джон с досадой поморщился и сел, опираясь локтями о подушки. Голова, естественно, тут же поплыла куда-то. Он осторожно, стараясь не делать слишком резких движений, огляделся. Длинный узкий диван, у стены, в противоположном от окна углу, кресло, журнальный столик с живописным бардаком на стеклянной поверхности и стул на изогнутых ножках. Хм… Два стула. Второй рядом с его диваном – оказывается, запах антисептика доносился именно оттуда.  
Джон невольно отметил, что мебель и все, что можно было бы использовать как оружие, отодвинуто как можно дальше. И, выкинув это из головы, перевел взгляд на своего похитителя.   
\- В таком состоянии?! Вашими молитвами я еще долго никаких глупостей делать не смогу. Передайте Майкрофту Холмсу, что…   
Он внезапно резко замолчал, проглотив готовую сорваться с языка грубость. Закрыл глаза – незадачливый шпион встревоженно нахмурился, но доктор даже не заметил этого.   
Майкрофт видел ежедневник Адера. Должен был видеть. И это может означать лишь одно…  
Старший Холмс знал, что Шерлока убили. Знал – и скрывал это от Джона. Играл в очередную неведомую «простым смертным» игру, используя ничего не подозревающего доктора как прикрытие. Кого интересует брат лже-гения, когда есть более интересная мишень: бывший не то сосед, не то соучастник, сбивающий бесчисленные жестяные копья при одном упоминании о фальшивости Шерлока Холмса?   
Медленно, боясь поверить себе, Джон проговорил:  
\- Я могу сделать звонок?  
Его похититель помолчал, раздумывая о чем-то. Потом вздохнул и пошел к столу.   
\- Одно сообщение, доктор. И я надеюсь, что вы не станете делать глупостей. Полагаю, номер мистера Холмса в вашем телефоне есть?   
Он подал Уотсону аппарат. Джон с облегчением выдохнул, протянул руку…   
И растерянно замер. Sony Xperia Tipo ST21i, модель почти в два раза дороже его нынешнего телефона. Какого черта?.. Изящная, явно женская, вещица смотрелась на ладони у доктора странно, и он вдруг почувствовал себя донельзя глупо.   
\- Эм-м-м-м… Что это?  
\- Что-то не так, доктор?  
Легкое недоумение в голосе и совершенно спокойный взгляд. Джон подавился уже готовой сорваться с языка фразой, по спине скользнул едва заметный – пока что – холодок страха. С новой силой вернулось ощущение, что вокруг него плетется некая непонятная ему интрига, мгновенно превратив небольшую и, в целом, безопасную квартиру в смертельную западню.   
Только что начавшая приобретать понятные – хоть и не особо радующие доктора – черты, реальность, вновь рассыпалась на кучу не поддающихся обобщению осколков. Чужой телефон в руке, внимательные глаза агента Майкрофта (или не Майкрофта?!), несколько секунд на решение…   
Суматошные размышления были прерваны самым неожиданным образом. Короткий пронзительный гудок заставил Джона вздрогнуть, а «мистер Икс», не отводя взгляда от своего подопечного, сунул руку в карман и достал собственный телефон.   
Взглянул на экран… И внезапно, переменившись в лице, впился в него взглядом, словно в непредвиденном эсэмэс-сообщении был заключен его смертный приговор. Джон увидел, как мелко затряслись его побелевшие пальцы, сжимающие телефон.  
Да что здесь происходит?!  
Агент поднял от экрана мертвенно-бледное лицо, скользнул по застывшему с серебристым телефоном в руках Джону расфокусированным взглядом. Доктора посетило странное ощущение, что его похититель за прошедшие несколько секунд напрочь забыл не просто о его присутствии, но даже о самом его существовании – таким растерянным, безо всякого узнавания был его взгляд. И его вдруг прошило жутковатое, почти забытое ощущение взгляда сквозь прицел. Панический приказ – «беги!» Когда-то давно – когда еще был жив Шерлок, когда жизнь пахла порохом, незнакомыми реактивами и опасностью – тогда это ощущение было привычным. Только вот последовать совету разума Джону Уотсону почти никогда не удавалось…  
Он молча, нарочито медленно открыл крышку телефона.   
«Пропущенных звонков: 29. От: МОРИС»  
Краем глаза, заставляя себя не поднимать головы, он видел, как его собеседник прикладывает телефон к уху и выходит в прихожую, неплотно прикрывая за собой дверь. Сквозь щель доносились обрывки нервного, явно непростого разговора, Джон отчетливо различал в приглушенном голосе панику и отчаяние. Слов почти невозможно было разобрать, только короткие обрывки, среди которых вдруг, как выстрел – «Джон Уотсон».  
Он стиснул руку, чувствуя, как скользит под пальцами гладкий пластик. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле – то ли от страха, то ли он необъяснимого ощущения быстрой развязки. Кто сейчас звонит? Майкрофт? Или кто-то другой?.. Что именно спросил невидимый собеседник у его тюремщика?   
Если он ошибется с выбором адресата… Вряд ли тогда доживет до утра. Это Джон чувствовал со всей отчетливостью. Он бросил напряженный взгляд в сторону прихожей.  
 _«Я надеюсь, вы не будете делать глупостей»_.   
Понять бы еще, что именно в его положении является глупостью… Он решительно сбросил пропущенные вызовы и начал набирать сообщение.  
«Адер, Мюррей. Бартс, 14.06. Я все знаю. Д. У.»  
Разговор в прихожей завершился, и мрачный, побледневший, кажется, еще больше, агент, вошел в комнату. Требовательно протянул руку, недвусмысленно приказывая вернуть телефон. Джон невольно вздрогнул, заметив, что ладонь его ощутимо трясется, и опустил взгляд на экран.  
 _«Отправить сообщение?»_  
Суматошный стук собственного сердца оглушал. Он судорожно сглотнул, понимая, что, скорее всего, только что сбросил свою единственную козырную карту. Если он ошибся…  
Времени больше не осталось. Палец практически до боли вдавился в клавишу.  
 _«Да»_   
Спустя двадцать секунд в кармане солидного человека в идеально сидящем костюме раздастся сигнал, сообщающий о новом сообщении. Уведомляющий о письме от человека, который ни разу, за прошедшие со времени разыгранного его братом спектакля двести четыре дня, не писал на этот номер.   
Еще через восемнадцать минут, как только закроется дверь за единственной леди, в присутствии которой даже негласный глава Правительства не имеет право отвлекаться от беседы, человек откроет сообщение и, взглянув на незнакомую последовательность цифр, с неподобающей ему поспешностью наберет номер своего младшего брата.  
Но будет уже поздно.


	10. Случайности, просчёты и ошибки

Четвертая папка подошла к концу. Шерлок раздраженно поморщился, захлопывая ее, и небрежно швырнул тонкий пластик на пол. Бумажная работа успела набить оскомину, за последние несколько месяцев он почти забыл, каково это – делать все необходимое самому, не полагаясь на внимательность и исполнительность майкрофтовых подчиненных. Джон тоже часто пропускал что-то важное – даже в тех достаточно редких случаях, когда Шерлок не считал нужным присутствовать на месте происшествия лично. Но…   
Джону он мог доверять.   
Кто из тех, кто позавчера собирал материал по делу Адера, работал на Морана? Кто из трех десятков надежных и не раз проверенных людей пропустил важную улику не по невнимательности, не по извечной человеческой неспособности сосредоточиться на мелочах, а намеренно, скрывая то, что могло бы выдать сбежавшего полковника? Кто из них?   
Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что как минимум один из тех, кто сейчас работал на Майкрофта, имеет еще одного хозяина. Майкрофт… Майкрофт понимал тоже, и, пожалуй, лучше, чем он сам. Только вот ставки у них были разные.  
Ночь текла за окнами – сырая, не по-весеннему холодная. Тихая. Неуютная.   
Опасная.  
Шерлок не любил ночь. Точнее – он ее не любил и не ненавидел. Как можно любить или не любить то, что является частью мира, что нельзя изменить или отменить? Ночь – статична, она не изменится от того, что на небе тучи, или луна, или «романтичные» метеоритные потоки. Не станет она и страшной от того, что кому-то у реки перерезали горло, или от того, что именно ночью орудует очередной жестокий, но до скуки предсказуемый маньяк. Ночь – это всего лишь время суток. Она просто есть – и нет ничего глупее, чем наделять ее какими-либо другими качествами.  
Сегодня все изменилось. Сегодня – впервые, за всю жизнь, за все годы, что он помнил – впервые он ощущал ночь, как что-то живое. Опасное. Хищное. Жадно ходящее кругами, подстерегающее неосторожную добычу.  
Где-то там, в темноте, ждал своего часа бывший полковник Восточной армии, бывший начальник отделения быстрого реагирования, бывший подчиненный Майкрофта Холмса Себастьян Артур Моран. Человек, который уже во второй раз ушел от него. Который пять лет был правой рукой самого опасного преступника двадцать первого века и те же пять лет водил за нос его драгоценного братца, внешнюю разведку, службу внутренней безопасности и его, Шерлока Холмса. Стрелок, входящий в негласный рейтинг лучших снайперов Британии.  
…Снайпер, который целился в Джона.   
Шерлок резко захлопнул очередную просмотренную папку. Раздраженно швырнул ее на кровать и, вскочив, нервно заходил по комнате. Это должно быть что-то простое. Что-то настолько очевидное, что он не обращает на это внимание. Что-то…  
Джон, где ты, когда так нужен мне?!.  
До зуда, до зубовного скрежета хотелось курить.   
Он невольно покосился на небольшой стол в углу, где на самом краю, нарочно размещенная вне зоны досягаемости вытянутой руки, лежала еще одна папка. Тонкий пластиковый скоросшиватель, безо всякой маркировки. Она и не нужна – и Шерлок, и Майкрофт отлично знали, что за информация хранилась в ней. Сегодня папка пополнилась несколькими билетами, исписанным торопливым почерком ежедневником и пачкой фотографий. И медицинским отчетом.   
Шерлок невольно поморщился, раздраженно запахивая халат, и в очередной раз помянул недобрым словом служащих у Майкрофта идиотов, не способных видеть очевидных вещей. И еще одного, конкретного, идиота-врача, который с таким букетом симптомов срывается в соседний город на ночь глядя. Покосился на армейский пистолет, удобно устроившийся поверх темного пластика тонкого скоросшивателя. И, решительно сдвинув оружие в сторону, открыл папку.  
А спустя секунду внезапно впился взглядом в одну из фотографий, прикрепленных канцелярской скрепкой к отчету. Глянцевая бумага смялась в побелевших пальцах – и, не выдержав подобного обращения, внезапно лопнула, оставив прямо посреди изображения корявый шрам.  
Шерлоку уже было не до этого. Несколько секунд суматошного метания по комнате – лишь Майкрофт, пожалуй, да еще один бывший военврач с устойчивым ПТСР могли бы узнать в этих движениях по-военному четкий сбор экипировки. Оружие, документы, экстренный медицинский набор…  
Дверь громко хлопнула о стену, выпуская Шерлока Холмса, простучали по лестнице торопливые шаги. Спустя еще несколько секунд раздался еще один хлопок, теперь уже – входной двери.  
И все стихло.

***

Таксист, впечатленный размером обещанной ему купюры, гнал по ночному городу, игнорируя знаки ограничения скорости, однако Шерлок все равно понимал, что опаздывает.  
Телефон. Телефон, черт бы побрал безмозглых подчиненных Майкрофта! Темно-серая модель две тысячи девятого года, с многочисленными царапинами на торце и выгравированным изображением трех поцелуев. Как можно было его не заметить?! Как можно было спутать эту дорогую, но устаревшую вещь с имуществом следящего за модой Адэра?! Шерлок чувствовал, как от непривычного, пугающе острого холодка страха начинали дрожать руки. Кем бы ни был тот, кто оставил в кармане джоновой куртки свой мобильный аппарат – он сделал это без ведома Джона. В этом Шерлок был уверен. Тот никогда не расставался с подарком сестры, игнорируя как осторожные намеки многочисленных знакомых сменить его на что-нибудь более новое, так и настойчивые советы психолога избавиться от травмирующего психику напоминания о погибшем друге.   
_«Как?.. Как можно узнать по телефону о чьем-то пьянстве?!.»_   
Шерлок рывком застегнул молнию на собственной куртке – не столько потому, что ночь была необычно холодной, сколько чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Найти Джона по GPRS, после того, как он собственноручно сменил код на его телефоне, было практически невозможно. Но, выходит, кто-то все-таки нашел способ проследить за движением его блоггера, не прибегая к помощи живых наблюдателей.   
Шерлок в ярости стукнул кулаком по дверце такси, поймал в зеркале нервный взгляд водителя и усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Нет смысла строить предположения, пока в руках нет всех фрагментов головоломки.   
Он успеет. Он должен успеть, если только человек, приставленный присматривать за Джоном Уотсоном, не работает на Себастьяна Морана. Вероятность этого была меньше 0,013 процента, и, с учетом чистки в ведомстве Майкрофта, это был наилучший вариант.  
Последний светофор, наконец, остался позади, и кэб сбросил скорость, заворачивая за угол нужного Шерлоку здания. А в следующий миг тот внезапно почувствовал, как от накатывающей паники становится трудно дышать. Возле некогда конспиративной, а теперь уже явно рассекреченной, квартиры, стояло, перемигиваясь огнями, несколько полицейских машин, толпящиеся у подъезда редкие ночные прохожие взволнованно переговаривались, поглядывая на окна ТОЙ САМОЙ квартиры.  
\- Приехали. Сэр? – недоуменно окликнул его кэбмен, оглядываясь сквозь узкое окошко на сперва спешащего, как на пожар, а теперь вдруг замершего пассажира.   
\- М? – Шерлок встрепенулся, возвращаясь в реальность, и резко распахнул дверь. Не глядя, сунул таксисту обещанные деньги. – Сдачи не надо.  
Поднырнув под ограждающую подъезд ленту и на ходу продемонстрировав молодому констеблю удостоверение инспектора Лестрейда, он двинулся ко входу в подъезд. Итак, элитный дом, четыре квартиры на двух этажах, все, кроме одной, принадлежат добропорядочным гражданам и ничего интересного собой не представляют. Дверь…  
Шерлок резко присел на корточки, разглядывая раскуроченный замок. Не просто вскрыт – выломан крупным слесарным инструментом. Точно таким, каким пользуется Скотланд Ярд. И больше – ничего. Ни следов взлома, ни отпечатков пальцев на ручке – хотя странно было бы надеяться, что отпечатки останутся после нашествия лондонской саранчи в форменной одежде.  
Полиция. Почему они здесь? Приехали раньше Майкрофта, хотя братец должен был получить сигнал сразу после возникновения кризисной ситуации. Значит, вызов. Срочный вызов – иначе приехали бы на одной машине и не так быстро. Дом цел, в парадной чисто, следов взлома или ограбления не видно. Значит…  
Выстрел. Выстрел в квартире, да, это все объясняет.  
Шерлок на секунду прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоить внезапно ускорившееся дыхание и чувствуя, как где-то в желудке конденсируется тяжелый ледяной ком.  
Джон…  
Он резко поднялся и, чувствуя, как хрустнули на миг слишком сильно стиснутые зубы, шагнул в просторную прихожую. Уже привычно нащупал во внутреннем кармане подходящий документ и решительно вошел в единственную комнату, стараясь игнорировать накрытое брезентом тело с характерными бурыми пятнами, обильно проступающими в районе головы.  
Выставить из квартиры недовольных полицейских было делом минуты – хватило фальшивого удостоверения, выданного Майкрофтом еще в июле, и нескольких завуалированных угроз в адрес амбициозного, но, несомненно, достаточно умного молодого инспектора, который недавно женился и которому, без сомнения, не нужны были проблемы с начальством.   
И, лишь когда за последним из служителей закона закрылась дверь, Шерлок позволил себе пересечь комнату и остановиться возле покойника.   
Замер, стискивая зубы, и чувствуя, как прямо в горле, далеко от положенного ему места, колотится сердце. Ему нужно успокоиться, хотя бы несколько секунд, привести в порядок пошедшие в разнос эмоции. Еще секунду…  
Заметно дрожащие пальцы в перчатках взялись за край брезентового покрывала. Глубокий вдох, и…  
Покойник выглядел отвратительно. Неудивительно – пуля 22 калибра с расстояния в полтора дюйма превращает голову в кровавое месиво, значительно осложняя процедуру опознания. Шерлок вдруг почувствовал, что ноги, самым позорным образом, отказываются его держать, и тяжело осел на пол возле трупа, пачкая в крови бежевую ткань куртки.   
Только сейчас он отдал себе отчет, что был практически на сто процентов уверен в том, КТО лежит в этой забрызганной кровью комнате, с простреленной головой, укрытый безликой полицейской дерюгой. И совершенно не ожидал, что такая позитивная эмоция, как облегчение, может лишить его сил намного вернее, чем страх.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, замедляя частое судорожное дыхание, и поднялся на ноги. И, не обращая больше внимания на распластанного на ковре человека, принялся методично обследовать комнату.   
На то, чтобы восстановить все эпизоды разыгравшегося здесь кровавого спектакля, времени много не понадобилось. Впрочем, абсолютно все подробности произошедшего Шерлока в данный момент не волновали. Единственное, что представляло сейчас интерес – зажатый в руке мертвого Фейбера Рэмси телефон. Дверь открыта изнутри, значит, тот, кто забрал Джона, должен был как-то сообщить о своих намерениях. Вряд ли Рэмси заранее договаривался о встрече.  
Шерлок, не тратя больше времени на поиск второстепенных улик, включил аппарат. Бегло просмотрел список недавних операций: звонок на неизвестный номер и графическое изображение, присланное с того же номера. Любопытно… Он быстро открыл файл и, пробежав глазами по не слишком качественной фотографии, в ярости выдохнул сквозь зубы. Головоломка сложилась, неровные кусочки встали точно на предназначенные им места. Что ж, по крайней мере, вопрос «почему» отныне был неактуален. Изображение женщины, дремлющей на неудобном больничном стуле возле кровати, где лежит мальчик лет четырех, объясняло все. Фотография темная, в крупных кубиках пикселей – явно сильно приближенная. Судя по ракурсу, снимали с лестничного пролета соседнего корпуса, с третьего этажа… да, Центр Неврологии. На взгляд Шерлока, послание было абсолютно понятным, вряд ли его можно было истолковать двояко. Однако отправитель – в целях подстраховки, видимо – дописал в сообщении название одной из наиболее известных марок снайперских винтовок, недвусмысленно намекая, что будет с семьей «адресата» в случае отказа от сотрудничества.   
Шерлок невольно поморщился. Знакомый метод. Слишком знакомый, и он, увы, очень хорошо знал, насколько тот действенен. Одна-единственная фотография – и человек с безупречным послужным списком, забыв о присяге, звонит государственному преступнику, сообщая все интересующие того факты, открывает дверь, позволяя забрать и, возможно, убить своего подопечного. А потом, прекрасно понимая, что его непосредственный начальник подобного предательства ему не простит, пускает себе пулю в висок.   
Вопрос остается лишь один: жив ли еще Джон, и где теперь его искать?  
Нет, стоп! Сейчас не время для паники. Джон жив, если бы Моран намеревался просто убрать его, сделал бы это здесь, не тратя время на перевозку живого и сопротивляющегося пленника.   
Шерлок опустился в кресло, игнорируя красноречивые пятна на светлом материале обивки, и прижал пальцы к губам. Время. Все упирается во время, каждая секунда, потраченная им, уменьшает шансы Джона выйти из общения с полковником живым. Значит, на опрос свидетелей нет времени. Кто-то мог заметить, как Джона вели к машине – Шерлок не сомневался, что роль ведомой на убой скотины его друга абсолютно не устроила. Возможно, похититель ввел ему миорелаксант, чтобы избежать сопротивления – и это тоже кто-то мог видеть, люди, едва передвигающие ногами, не редкость поздним вечером, но ближе к утру они либо разбредаются по домам, либо сваливаются отсыпаться где-нибудь на скамейке в парке.  
Нет! На это нет времени! Четырнадцать секунд, он потратил четырнадцать секунд на бесплодные размышления. Остается лишь одна возможность – телефон. Он должен выяснить, где и когда в кармане Джона появился механический шпион. Должен узнать номер этого телефона и подобрать пароль. И сделать он это должен быстро.  
Очередная «невыполнимая задача». Стандартное уравнение с несколькими неизвестными, отличная разминка для ума, ограниченное время на поиск решения и немного адреналина в качестве стимула.  
Шерлок рывком открыл собственный ай-пад, пытаясь справиться с предательской дрожью в руках. Задача выглядела совсем не так увлекательно, когда вместо безликих имен-фигурок на кону стояли Джон Уотсон и его жизнь. Он зло мотнул головой, отбрасывая совершенно лишние, неуместные, мешающие эмоции, и принялся поочередно выводить на экран записи с камер наблюдения тех мест, где сегодня Джон мог пересечься с незнакомым ему человеком. Выстрел наугад – телефон Джону могли подложить гораздо раньше, но вероятность этого была исчезающе мала. Его доктор вряд ли стал бы носить с собой чужую вещь, скорее, он принялся бы искать ее настоящего владельца. Гораздо логичнее предположить, что аппарат с функцией GPRS – зачем бы еще он был нужен?.. – появился в куртке Джона вчера, уже после попытки ареста Себастьяна Морана. Мог ли тот заподозрить подставу? Мог ли он предположить, что Шерлок не выполнил условия «сделки», и решить проследить за потенциальной «целью»?..  
Мог. Да, Моран мог. Один из немногих, у кого действительно был шанс, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, разгадать ту игру, которую спланировали они с братом.   
Шерлок, стиснув зубы, быстро просматривал записи, попеременно приближая лица людей, которые оказывались поблизости от Джона, и чувствуя, как от медленно поднимающегося чувства безнадежности холодеют пальцы. Джон вчера не сидел на месте. Люди, люди, десятки, сотни людей. Каждый из них мог незаметно опустить небольшую вещицу в карман не слишком внимательного доктора.   
Ему нужен Майкрофт. Но Майкрофта нет, Майкрофт в Тауэре, и отвлечь его сейчас не представляется возможным.  
Внезапно один кадр заставил его напрячься и, максимально приблизив изображение, впиться взглядом в происходящее на мониторе. Вокзал "Виктория," Джон в одном из кресел зала ожидания, молодая девушка рядом с ним. Шерлок, прищурившись, следил за происходящим на экране. Вот Джон о чем-то разговаривает с соседкой, вот тянется, чтобы взять ее за руку. Подружка? Нет! Пальцы на запястье, испуганное выражение на лице девушки. Бывшая пациентка? Или случайный приступ? Да, пожалуй, это ближе всего к истине. Слов не слышно, но и без них все отлично понятно. Вот Джон подает соседке свою куртку – как галантно, Джон! Твое хорошее воспитание приносит тебе одни проблемы, странно, что ты этого до сих пор не понял!  
Замерев, Шерлок следил, как девушка раз за разом достает телефон, как, нервно оглядываясь, разговаривает с кем-то… И машинально опускает серебристую Sony Xperia в карман.   
Вот оно. Шерлок стукнул по клавише, ставя видео на паузу и, прижав сложенные вместе пальцы к лицу, закрыл глаза. Не похоже на постановку. Гораздо проще было положить телефон Джону в карман, когда он пробирался сквозь толпу на вокзале. Слишком ненадежно. Джон, конечно, не проигнорировал бы женщину, у которой возникли проблемы со здоровьем, но вряд ли можно было предсказать, что он решит поделиться с совершенно незнакомым человеком собственной одеждой. И, тем более, нельзя было просчитать, что он не обнаружит чужой телефон сразу же, пока «актриса» еще не ушла к своему поезду. Разве что тот, кто спланировал этот спектакль, был гениальным психологом, отлично изучившим Джона – изучившим его лучше, чем он сам за два года знакомства! Или…  
Не веря себе, Шерлок вновь включил воспроизведение и, максимально приблизив лицо девушки, вывел в дополнительной вкладке фотографии Джессики Моран. Глаза темнее, более полные щеки, чуть шире нос, слишком сутулая фигура… Ничего из того, чего нельзя было бы изменить за десять минут с помощью косметики и разнообразных актерских ухищрений. В бешенстве захлопнув крышку айпада, Шерлок выхватил телефон и, чуть ли не продавливая сенсорный экран, нажал вызов. Несколько длинных гудков, и равнодушный женский голос уведомил:  
«Абонент в настоящий момент не может ответить, оставьте свое сообщение после»…  
Проклятье! Проклятье!   
Он поспешно открыл смс и, пропуская знаки препинания, набрал:  
«Номер Джессики Моран Срочно данные по семье нужен пароль»  
Ответа не было, и Шерлоку, нервно расхаживающему по комнате, казалось, что прошли часы, прежде чем короткий сигнал сообщил о пришедшем ответе. В сообщении брата был номер и лаконичная подпись: «Дождись меня».  
На то, чтобы подобрать пароль к личному кабинету в сервере GPRS, ушло четыре минуты. Еще полторы – на сам поиск. Короткая вспышка удивления – Бейкер-стрит?! – исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, и спустя полминуты Шерлок уже ехал по медленно просыпавшемуся городу, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не подгонять и без того значительно превысившего скорость таксиста.  
Короткое смс Майкрофту, с адресом, где находится сейчас Моран. Спустя полминуты – еще одно, скорее, чтобы скоротать время, чем из необходимости.  
«Не ищи Джессику Моран, она уже во Франции. Ш. Х.»  
Еще двенадцать кварталов. Шерлоку казалось, что он слышит, как со щелчком сменяются секунды на экране его телефона. И старался не думать о том, что в течение какого-то количества этих секунд, возможно, Джона уже нет.   
Этого. Не. Может. Быть.   
Не должно. Он не может опоздать, Морану что-то нужно от Джона, скорее всего, узнать, почему телефон дочери находится не там, где она должна в это время быть по плану. У него еще есть время.  
Совсем немного, но…  
Такси резко завернуло за угол Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок с внезапным приступом ужаса увидел, как от дверей их дома – их, черт бы вас побрал, его и Джона! – дома отъезжает машина.   
Выстрела не было, билось в голове, выстрела не было, он бы услышал. Что остается? Простейший вариант – снотворное, при текущем состоянии Джона трудно будет доказать, что передозировка была преднамеренной… Живым он Джона не оставит, но и задерживаться, чтобы убедиться, что «цель» мертва, не решится.   
\- Прибавьте скорость! Скорее! – в бешенстве крикнул он нервно обернувшемуся кэбмену, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не садануть кулаком по переднему креслу. Такси, рванувшись, затормозило наконец у дома 221, и Шерлок, не дожидаясь окончательной остановки, распахнул дверь машины, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана футляр с отмычками. Несколько мгновений на то, чтобы открыть трясущимися руками захлопнутый вышедшим убийцей замок. Отмычки проворачивались, никак не зацепляя нужный крючок. Мозг методично отсчитывал секунды. Каждая - еще минус несколько шансов для Джона. Если бы он предусмотрел такую возможность, если бы взял ключи от квартиры, уже был бы рядом с ним.  
\- Ну же, давай! - в отчаянии рыкнул он. Сзади взвыли на повороте покрышки - кэбмен поспешил уехать от опасного пассажира.  
Замок наконец щелкнул, и Шерлок, толкнув дверь так, что она с размаху ударилась о стену, кинулся к лестнице.  
В доме одуряюще воняло газом.


	11. Жертва обстоятельств

Любой медик знает: приходить в себя после нейролептиков – задача не из простых. Ощущения, которые никак не назовешь приятными, обеспечены даже человеку с железным здоровьем. Если же в крови этого человека и без того уже плещется настоящий коктейль из медикаментов разного рода… В этом случае единственной связной мыслью, как правило, остается «лучше бы я умер».  
Первым вернулся слух. Сквозь шум в голове Джон с трудом различил негромкий мужской голос, явно отвечавший кому-то. Самого собеседника, если он и был, слышно не было.  
\- …обещала, и я не намерен это еще раз обсуждать! – разобрал Джон окончание фразы. И сразу же, - Нет, Джесси, сколько раз повторять! Я сам найду тебя, никакой самодеятельности, ты поняла меня? Ты еще не в безопасности. Уезжайте с Морисом, как мы и договорились.  
Джон с трудом открыл глаза, поморгал, пытаясь унять резь под веками и хоть немного прояснить зрение. Из колышущейся мути медленно выплыла фигура пожилого подтянутого мужчины, стоявшего возле соседнего кресла с телефоном в руках. Он выслушал ответ своего невидимого собеседника, покачал головой и мягко проговорил.  
\- Нет, нет, малыш, и речи быть не может. Не звони больше сюда, купи себе новый телефон и уезжай. До встречи.  
Мужчина опустил телефон, задумчиво помолчал, глядя куда-то вдаль. Потом его взгляд стал жестким, он подошел к дивану, на котором лежал Джон, и непререкаемым тоном потребовал:  
\- А теперь объясните, как у вас оказался телефон Джессики.  
Джон, прищурившись, поднял глаза на нависшую над ним фигуру. Пробормотал растерянно сквозь накатывающую дурноту:  
\- Дж... - закашлялся и продолжил через минуту уже увереннее. - Какая Джессика? У меня нет знакомых...  
\- Хватит уверток, доктор, - оборвал его незнакомец, - В квартире находился телефон моей дочери. И обнаружили его в вашем кармане. Я хочу знать, откуда он взялся.  
\- Телефон вашей дочери? - тупо переспросил Джон. Мысли текли вяло, с трудом пробиваясь сквозь нейролептическую блокаду, над каждым словом приходилось задумываться, чтобы понять его смысл. Похититель молча ждал ответа, а Джон не мог даже сообразить, что с ним случилось и как он оказался дома, не говоря уж об остальном. Личность загадочной Джессики и судьба ее телефона оставалась и вовсе где-то за гранью реальности. Какой-то - отдаленной и равнодушной - частью сознания он понимал, что находится в опасности, что нужно собраться, оценить обстановку, что-то сделать... Что-то. Он уже не помнил, что. Чувствуя, что "уплывает", Джон обессиленно откинул чугунную голову на диван, закрыл слипающиеся глаза.  
И тут же его безжалостно тряхнули за плечи, да так, что в шее что-то предостерегающе хрустнуло.  
\- Не спать! – хлестнул резкий голос. – Отвечайте.  
Должно быть, именно грубое обращение и помогло Джону вынырнуть из опасного безразличия. Опыт боевых действий так быстро не забывается, а происходящее сейчас больше всего напоминало как раз допрос военнопленного.  
\- Руки. Уберите, - прохрипел Джон. И с усилием открыл глаза.   
На удивление, похититель не стал спорить. Спокойно кивнул и отступил на шаг назад, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Телефон, - напомнил он. Джон попытался было сесть – и понял, что это ему пока не под силу. Действие миорелаксантов ощущалось сразу, и лишь теперь доктор ощутил холодный укол под ложечкой: шевелиться он, похоже, не сможет еще долго. Он совершенно беспомощен перед этим типом.  
\- Сперва объясните, кто вы такой, - сипло, с трудом заставляя свои губы шевелиться, пробормотал он. – И что вы, ч… черт возьми, делаете в моем доме.  
«Кто вы такой» хмыкнул. С одобрением, как показалось Джону.   
\- Себастьян Моран. Полковник Восточной армии. Вставать не нужно, _капитан_ , - последнее слово он выделил с едва заметной усмешкой.  
Джон сжал губы.  
\- И не… собирался.  
\- Похвально. Телефон, доктор.  
\- Я не знаю, - устало сообщил доктор. - Нужно было спрашивать прежде, чем… - он с трудом перевел дыхание, - накачали меня _этим_. Я не знаком ни с какой Джессикой эээ… Моран.  
\- Неважно, - голос полковника стал ледяным. – Мне все равно, знакомы вы или нет. Откуда у вас телефон. Моя дочь в безопасности. Телефон она потеряла на вокзале. Зачем вы его забрали. Что вам было нужно? Отвечайте!  
И в этот момент, когда голос загадочного полковника все больше наливался опасной злостью, в голове у Джона вдруг словно щелкнул невидимый выключатель. Он наконец понял – все. И сипло, надтреснуто засмеялся, зажмурившись от ощущения полного абсурда.   
\- О господи… Не может быть. Вы просто псих… - он резко замолчал, подавившись очередным смешком, и сжал зубы, чувствуя, как от слишком глубокого вдоха вновь подкатывает к горлу тошнота. – Я дал куртку девочке на вокзале Виктория… Беременной девочке, которая ехала куда-то на континент. Кэролайн. А она… Черт, она наверное забыла телефон у меня… Какой же вы… параноик!  
Джон с трудом проморгался, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на собеседнике. Моран выглядел не просто пораженным – изумленным. Он открыл было рот, почти собрался что-то спросить; потом вдруг резким, каким-то нервным жестом, плохо сочетающимся с его выправкой и уверенным голосом, отвернулся и открыл телефон.  
\- Джесси, не тараторь, я не изменил решение. Ответь на вопрос. Тебе давали куртку на вокзале? Да, да, именно доктор. Нет, малыш, не важно, просто хотел уточнить. Неважно, я сказал, - повысил он голос. – Это все. Не звони.  
Опустив телефон, он еще с минуту стоял, склонив голову и с каким-то мрачным выражением разглядывая собственные ботинки. Потом медленно опустил телефон в карман, подтянул стоящее у камина кресло поближе к дивану и с тяжелым вздохом опустился в него. На доктора он не смотрел, с каким-то странным выражением разглядывая так и не освобожденную от шерлоковых стикеров доску над камином.  
\- Поразительно, - задумчиво, с какой-то печальной интонацией, произнес он наконец, обращаясь не то к Джону, не то к самому себе. – До сегодняшнего дня я готов был поклясться, что таких совпадений не бывает. Я ведь был уверен, что Шерлок Холмс переиграл Джима. Подстроил свою смерть, добился, чтобы я отозвал снайперов, и начал выслеживать меня. Кто еще, кроме него, мог бы меня вычислить? А тут еще и вы… Его лучший друг, его «стимул»… С телефоном Джесси. Я ведь думал, что малышка у вас, хотел… - он тяжело вздохнул, и наконец перевел на доктора тяжелый, невеселый взгляд. - Спасать ее собирался. Мне жаль, доктор. Мне действительно очень жаль. Вы оказались всего лишь невольной жертвой роковой случайности.  
\- Да неужели? – зло пробормотал Джон, заталкивая обратно в горло глухую тоску пополам с тошнотой. – Вы похитили меня, вы ворвались в мой дом – и думаете, что мне есть дело… - он перевел дыхание, - до вашего «жаль»?!  
\- Нет, конечно, - неожиданно легко согласился тот. – Но мне действительно жаль. Я был уверен, что это Шерлок Холмс подстроил мне ловушку, - объяснил похититель, заметив направленный на него недоуменный взгляд. – Знаете, доктор, как на тигра делают ловушки? Привязывают на веревку козленка, а сами прячутся неподалеку, в ожидании, когда хищника привлекут вопли добычи. Признаюсь, я надеялся использовать этот капкан против самого Шерлока…  
В голове у Джона резко зашумело. Ему внезапно показалось, что он сходит с ума. Шерлок, ловушка, снайперы… Что происходит?!  
\- Какого черта… - выдохнул он, чувствуя, как вдруг сорвавшееся вскачь сердце колотится в горле, - Какой капкан? Шерлок умер…  
\- Умер, - устало согласился собеседник Джона. – Да… Я сожалею, доктор Уотсон. Очень сожалею, поверьте. Я всегда предпочитал честную игру, и не намеревался причинять вред вам или остальным мишеням. Но… Я не могу вас оставить в живых. Просто не могу. Мне слишком дорога Джесси, чтобы позволить вам пообщаться с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Мне действительно жаль, что жертва Шерлока обесценилась. Он был неплохим человеком… Наверное. Хотя и настоящей занозой.  
Джон вдруг почувствовал, как от накатившего ужаса начинают шевелиться волосы на спине. Мысль, что его сейчас убьют, мелькнула и исчезла, как что-то несущественное. С этой мыслью он худо-бедно примирился еще на конспиративной квартире у майкрофтова шпиона. Но последние слова затронули что-то глубоко в памяти, отзываясь неожиданно даже не страхом – оглушающим, парализующим ужасом. Он зацепился за последние слова собеседника, заставляя себя не уплывать и каким-то шестым чувством понимая, что услышал что-то очень важное. Что-то чудовищное.  
Вежливый похититель неторопливо поднялся из кресла, выйдя из поля зрения Джона. Доктор попытался было повернуть голову вслед за его движением, но куда там! Медикаментозное оглушение еще и не думало проходить. Откуда-то от противоположной стены раздалось звяканье посуды, потом – звук вспыхнувшей конфорки. Джон почти не обратил на это внимание. Он хватал воздух ртом, борясь с дурнотой и пытаясь связать в единую логическую цепь все услышанное. Только-только начавшая проходить дурнота навалилась с новой силой, он чувствовал, что с трудом удерживается на самом краешке беспамятства. Сделка… Какая сделка? Почему она обесценится, если его убьют?!  
\- Что за сделка?.. – наконец прошептал он, не слишком надеясь на ответ. Но Моран ответил – почти без паузы, словно стараясь хотя бы ответами загладить вину перед человеком, которого собирался убить.  
\- Смерть Шерлока, конечно, - просто сказал он, и Джон невольно дернулся. В гостиной внезапно возникла тишина, и, после недолгого молчания его собеседник медленно произнес:  
\- Да, конечно… Я должен был понять. Вам так ничего и не рассказали. Ну и ну… А я ведь был уверен, что Майкрофт рискнет, посвятит вас в детали – хотя бы из жалости.   
Он резко обошел Джона, оказываясь вплотную к нему, и присел на корточки, так, что их глаза оказались практически на одном уровне. Джон молчал, с бессильной ненавистью глядя на человека, который был как-то причастен к смерти Шерлока, на человека, который знал о прыжке Шерлока что-то, что безуспешно пытался выяснить он сам…   
Ему внезапно показалось, что, если он услышит ответ, он сойдет с ума. Какой-то частью сознания он чувствовал, что уже знает этот ответ, знает, но пока этот седой мерзавец молчит, он может не верить, может считать это бредом накачанной наркотиками психики…  
На мгновение неустойчивое равновесие замерло, качнувшись секундной стрелкой на невидимом циферблате… И прошло. Моран кивнул, словно отвечая неким своим мыслям, и с каким-то странным чувством – Джону хотелось думать, что это была вина – негромко проговорил:  
\- Майкрофт – бессердечный мерзавец. Я и не сомневался, в общем-то, но вы-то имели право знать. Джим предложил Шерлоку сделку: ваш драгоценный детектив покончит с собой, подтвердив для газет, что Мориарти никогда не существовало… А Джим оставит вам жизнь. Вам, вашей домохозяйке и инспектору Лестрейду. Не смотрите на меня так. Вас все время вели снайперы, вас всех. Мне достаточно было нажать на курок, и я сомневаюсь, что все ухищрения Майкрофта спасли бы вас троих, если бы ваш друг не решился прыгнуть. Жаль, что вы вмешались в это расследование, Джон. Это сбило меня с толку, я заподозрил… Невесть что заподозрил.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, глядя на оцепеневшего доктора, и тихо закончил:  
\- Шерлок свою часть выполнил, и мне жаль, что я не могу выполнить свою.   
Резко поднялся и, не задерживаясь больше, вышел из комнаты. Через несколько секунд хлопнула входная дверь, раздался звук отъезжающего автомобиля…  
И тишина.  
Все это Джон осознавал как сквозь плотный слой ваты. В голове стучало, ему казалось, что он проваливается куда-то вниз, в темноту, в пустоту… К холодному мокрому асфальту.  
Шерлок… Господи, Шерлок…  
Мир сузился до точки, в которой не было ничего, кроме темной фигуры в развевающемся пальто на краю крыши.   
_«Это все правда. Все, что говорили про меня… Я создал Мориарти… Я… прохвост»._  
Он задохнулся не то стоном, не то всхлипом, зашелся в мучительном захлебывающемся кашле. Воздуха не хватало, его вдруг стало очень мало, этого чертова воздуха, как тогда, возле этого проклятого Бартса…  
Шерлок, зачем?!.  
Джон с трудом перевел дыхание, смутно осознавая, что остался в доме один, что не было ни выстрела, ни чего-нибудь еще, чего он ожидал от своего похитителя…  
И в этот момент он понял, что именно показалось ему неправильным.   
В комнате пахло газом. Очень, очень сильно. Гостиную буквально заполняли волны неприятного, тяжелого запаха, от которого щипало в глазах и мутилось в голове. Что это? Попытка представить все как несчастный случай? Или ушедший снайпер просто не пожелал привлекать к себе внимание выстрелами?  
Джон напрягся, пытаясь заставить свое тело двигаться, хотя бы просто добраться до окна… И единственным ответом на эти усилия стала усилившаяся и подкатившая к самому горлу тошнота. Зато через несколько секунд внизу, на лестнице, раздался шум, словно кто-то рывком распахнул дверь. Прогремели по лестнице торопливые шаги. Джон уже не понимал толком, что происходит: то ли кто-то из соседей заинтересовался происходящим, то ли появились, наконец, люди Майкрофта, у которых увели из под носа «подопечного»… То ли вернулся убийца.  
Джон бессильно дернулся. Попытка закричать тут же превратилась в удушливый кашель. Уже не слыша ничего, кроме оглушающего гула в ушах, он рванулся, стараясь не то встать, не то просто хоть что-то изменить в своем беспомощном положении. Тело неожиданно подчинилось, но лишь на секунду. Удар об пол вышиб из легких остатки воздуха, в глазах потемнело. Хлопнула дверь квартиры. Сквозь властно обнимающую его обморочную одурь Джон чувствовал, как его подхватывают под подмышки чьи-то руки, по ногам ударили ступеньки, он смутно понимал, что его тащат по лестнице, вниз, прочь от заполненной газом гостиной.   
В лицо ударил холодный ночной ветер. Он судорожно хватал его ртом, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, и никак не мог набрать достаточно, чтобы справиться с мучительной резью в груди. Сознание плыло, звуки окружающего мира сливались в один неясный гул – в сочетании с грохотом собственной крови в ушах это вызывало совсем уж не радужные ощущения. Ну уж нет, мать вашу, в этот раз не дождетесь… Никаких позорных обмороков и прочей дряни! Рядом что-то тихо звякнуло – Джон узнал звук обломленной ампулы – и этот звук, настоящий, реальный, напоминающий о жизни, оказался тем якорем, за который можно было удержаться. Ухватиться за скользкую стеклянную поверхность, вцепиться, отгоняя дурнотную пелену беспамятства, царапая в кровь пальцы об острые края - и все-таки удержаться. Да. Только так.  
Чьи-то руки поспешно рванули ворот его рубашки, давая доступ кислорода. Руки эти заметно дрожали, в волнении практически вырывая пуговицы из петель. Джона внезапно накрыло мощное, пугающее своей реалистичностью чувство дежавю. Кажется, он уже помнил, как эти же руки, дрожа, так же резко расстегивали на нем одежду. Да, точно. Куртку. Грязно-зеленую теплую куртку, а потом – вязаную кофту, увешанную взрывчаткой, как какая-нибудь чертова елка -игрушками...  
Если мертвые приходят к живым, это значит лишь одно. Одурманенное сознание Джона даже не пыталось осмыслить эту бредовую мысль.   
Он с усилием разлепил веки. Перед глазами колыхалась мутная пелена, все окружающее виделось размытыми пятнами.   
Над ним склонился человек. Длинная, нескладная фигура… Светлые волосы, светлые брови, точеные, неправильные… пугающе знакомые черты лица. Тот человек, которого он видел в…  
… Бартсе?!.  
 _на крыше Бартса_  
\- Шерл?.. – собственное умоляющее сипение он расслышал с трудом, а его спаситель, наверное, и вовсе не смог разобрать.  
Джон почувствовал, как тот с усилием разгибает его руку, поддергивает вверх рукав, обнажая подрагивающую синюю жилку на локтевом сгибе. Короткий, почти неощутимый из-за огромной дозы нейролептиков укол.   
\- Не волнуйтесь, доктор, это вам поможет. – смутно знакомый голос ничем не напоминал голос Шерлока, и Джона, наконец, отпустило. Мужчина торопливо продолжал говорить, - Я оставлю ампулу для скорой у вас в кармане, вот здесь, - чужая рука с тонкими, чуть дрожащими пальцами на миг замерла перед его глазами, демонстрируя использованную ампулу со знакомым любому медику названием, и Джон почувствовал, как только-только вроде бы успокоившийся мир опять начинает рушиться куда-то вниз. Пальцы. Ампула.  
 _Капсула. Капсула в дрожащих пальцах в окне напротив. Бессилие и злость, холод ребристой рукояти под ладонью…_  
Джон сглотнул и с тихим стоном закрыл глаза, позволив себе сорваться туда, вниз, в гулкую обморочную темноту. Как сквозь сон он чувствовал, как в его правый карман что-то засовывают, что-то говорит голос нежданного спасителя, – Приношу свои извинения, что так поздно пришел. Мое упущение. Я ваш временный эээм… телохранитель. От мистера Майкрофта Холмса. Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы не рисковали собой понапрас…  
Отдаляющийся голос затих, и доктора наконец окутала тишина.   
В которой безумным набатом билось бессильное: «телохранитель».  
Просто телохранитель. Майкрофт. Чертов интриган, чертов…   
Это. Не. Шерлок. Это не…  
Он опять принял желаемое за действительное. После слов Морана о «сделке» в это было так легко поверить…  
Ничего этого не будет.  
Пора перестать верить в Питера Пена, Каспера и живого Шерлока.   
Темнота охватила его, и Джон не пытался ей сопротивляться.  
Из-за угла, взвизгнув шинами на повороте, вывернул черный автомобиль, резко затормозив рядом с лежащим на дороге Джоном. Хлопнула дверь. Бледный блондин в заляпанной кровью бежевой куртке резко вскинул голову на звук.  
\- Где скорая?! – хрипло рявкнул он, и голос был совсем не похож на тот, которым он только что разговаривал с раненым доктором.  
Но машина с мигалкой, завывая, уже выворачивала из-за угла.  
Блондин проследил, как из остановившейся скорой поспешно выпрыгивают медики, вытаскивая каталку, и осторожно опустил голову Уотсона на асфальт. Рука его так и осталась лежать под шеей доктора, придерживая. Он вскинул голову на звук знакомых шагов.   
\- Будь ты проклят, Майкрофт! – отчаянный горький шепот был едва слышен в развернувшемся вокруг суматошном шуме. - Будь я сам проклят за то, что согласился на все это!

***

Перемигивающиеся машины скорой помощи быстро собрали небольшую толпу: чужое несчастье всегда вызывает любопытство, ведь так? Впрочем, человеку, лежащему на носилках, до внимания праздных зевак не было никакого дела. Лишь один человек, стоящий в двух шагах, с безразличным выражением лица и неизменным зонтом в руках, представлял сейчас интерес. Лишь он знал ответ…  
Ответ, который был Джону сейчас необходим.  
\- Шерлок… Снайперы… На Бартсе, он сказал… Три мишени… Майкрофт, это… правда? – Джон задыхался, то и дело заходясь в тяжелом кашле, и разобрать его хриплый шепот было непросто. Впрочем, Майкрофт услышал. Постоял несколько минут, задумчиво разглядывая борющегося с начавшим действовать лекарством Джона, и игнорируя суетящихся вокруг медиков. Фельдшер придерживал у лица Уотсона кислородную маску, пока замученная и практически серая от усталости медсестра с ловкостью, говорящей о большом опыте, вводила ему в вену один препарат за другим. Взгляды, которые врач со "скорой" бросал на старшего Холмса, были далеки от доброжелательности, но протестовать он не решался. Майкрофт приподнял свой зонт, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривая обитый медью наконечник. И, наконец, ровно, словно озвучивая прогноз погоды, отозвался:  
\- Да.  
А потом, помолчав, добавил, неожиданно мягко:  
\- Мне жаль, Джон. Действительно жаль, поверьте. Вам стоило бы узнать это раньше. Поступать таким образом с вами было… Не слишком справедливо. Но, полагаю, так было лучше для вас. Сердечный приступ или самоубийство лучшего друга – не то, чего я хотел бы для брата.  
Джон дернулся, словно от удара током, и медсестра возмущенно забормотала что-то, поспешно прижимая к носилкам его руку с введенной в сгиб локтя иглой от капельницы.   
\- Почему?.. – с пугающей, отчаянной интонацией выдохнул он, болезненно морщась и упорно пытаясь сесть. Майкрофт не стал уточнять, к чему именно относилось это «почему». Вряд ли это имело сейчас значение. А если бы даже и имело…  
\- Мы можем ехать?.. – мрачно уточнил фельдшер, с вызовом глядя на главу Ми-6.  
\- Несомненно.  
Майкрофт повернулся и, не обращая больше внимания ни на медиков, ни на уснувшего, наконец, Джона, зашагал к своей машине. Сейчас он совершенно не сомневался в том, каким будет первый вопрос замершего на заднем сиденье, затаившегося за темными тонированными стеклами, Шерлока.   
И впервые не знал, что ответить.  
Происходящее дальше можно было с чистой совестью назвать грандиозным провалом. Майкрофт Холмс осознавал это, пожалуй, лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Кроме, разумеется, Шерлока. Мнение младшего брата главе британской разведки было известно слишком хорошо – несмотря на то, что Шерлок с момента спасения доктора Уотсона практически не разговаривал с ним. Выслушав – молча, с каменным выражением лица – отчет о состоянии Джона, он зло дернул плечом и, поджав белые от бешенства губы, вышел из машины. Громко, оскорбительно хлопнула дверь. И Майкрофт даже не предпринял ничего, чтобы остановить его. В этот раз Ми-6 – и его бессменный начальник – действительно были виноваты перед младшим Холмсом.   
Установленную слежку Шерлок стряхнул за какие-то пятнадцать минут. Майкрофт только поморщился. Минус работы с Шерлоком заключается в том, что любой обычный человек, пусть даже идеально натренированный и обученный, не способен на равных соперничать с ним. Для того, чтобы хотя бы просто «вести» его, не говоря уж о контроле или манипулировании, нужно быть по меньшей мере гением. В настоящее время в Англии жило восемь человек, способных делать это с определенной долей успешности. И все они, к огромному сожалению Холмса, либо были заняты на других фронтах, либо играли за противоположную сторону. Плюс еще несколько десятков, чьи действия могли косвенным образом хотя бы приблизительно ограничить количество вариантов его действий.   
Шерлок предпочитал играть в одиночку – так было всегда, и проблема Мориарти лишь заставила его временно поступиться своими привычками. До сих пор он терпел – и гиперопеку брата, и наружное наблюдение, и прочие ограничения своей свободы. Терпел – знал Майкрофт – лишь потому, что ценой ошибки стали бы жизни его друзей. Но теперь статус-кво нарушен. Жизнь Джона в опасности, а эффективность «сотрудничества» (невольного, как наверняка считал сам Шерлок) оказалась куда ниже, чем надеялся младший Холмс. Майкрофт не сомневался, что больше Шерлок не станет подчиняться его правилам. Это было очевидно. Шерлок продемонстрировал это совершенно недвусмысленно.  
Увы, своего брата Майкрофт знал слишком хорошо. Его можно было заинтересовать, можно было уговорить на сотрудничество – если есть что предложить взамен, можно было бросить вызов его дедуктивным способностям. Шерлока можно было даже, при определенной удаче, шантажировать, что отлично доказал Джим Мориарти. Но у всех этих методов был один существенный минус – покорность Шерлока будет продолжаться лишь до тех пор, пока он не найдет других возможностей. А он найдет, рано или поздно. Это Майкрофт знал по собственному опыту.  
Оставалось одно – не мешать, до поры, независимому расследованию Шерлока, аккуратно наблюдая за ним. И надеяться, что, когда ситуация накалится до кризисной, он успеет вмешаться.   
Последующие несколько часов не принесли ничего, кроме новых ударов. Полковник Моран исчез, не оставив никаких следов. Скрыться с островного государства, когда все подразделения внешней разведки и спецслужб заняты поисками беглеца, практически невозможно. Практически. Ключевое слово. Несколько сотых процента, которые отделяют категоричное «невозможно» от неуверенного почти. И Себастьяну каким-то образом удалось попасть в это исчезающее малое окно.   
Несложные логические умозаключения подсказывали, что, с вероятностью в девяносто девять целых и девять десятых Моран просто никуда не уезжал. Залег на дно, затих, скрывшись в одном из огромного множества притонов, где никто не спрашивает паспорта и имени – лишь бы платили. Оборвал все контакты, избавился от кредитных карт, прекратил выходить на улицу даже в ближайший маркет. Самый вероятный сценарий. Хотя и не единственный. Все остальные варианты можно было отследить, но этот… Здесь оставалось положиться только на удачу агентов, прочесывающих сейчас все подозрительные заведения, да на то, что беспокоящийся за дочь полковник рискнет высунуться из своего убежища, чтобы убедиться в ее безопасности.   
А значит – это дни, а то и месяцы напряженной работы.   
И – что не играет никакой роли для страны, но косвенным образом жизненно важно для ее «серого кардинала» - постоянного риска для одного твердолобого доктора, все-таки нашедшего неприятности и на свою голову, и на голову Шерлока, честь которого он так ревностно защищал.   
Оставалось лишь одно. Последний козырь, который старший Холмс надеялся оставить в колоде. Но – если он хоть немного понимал логику мыслей своего младшего брата – эта карта уже в игре. И переиграть… можно, но зачем, если все и так идет точно по плану?


	12. Научиться жить

Высокий худой мужчина со светлыми, почти белыми волосами, ввел последнюю команду в диалоговое окно и облегченно откинулся на неудобную спинку пластикового кресла. Сообщение «доступ запрещен» исчезла, и по экрану стремительно побежали колонки цифр. Мужчина самодовольно усмехнулся и вальяжно, словно в собственном кресле у камина, потянулся. Выглядело это, при его длинной фигуре, неожиданно эффектно. Молодая официантка, подошедшая, чтобы забрать пустую посуду, с интересом покосилась на него, но выучка сказалась: заученно улыбнувшись, она поставила на столик новую чашечку, стараясь не показывать, что странный клиент, вот уже третий час сидящий у окна за бесконечными чашками кофе, одновременно и нервирует, и привлекает ее, и неспешно ушла обратно на кухню. Тот даже не обернулся в ее сторону. Не глядя, протянул руку, сделал большой глоток и небрежно поставил чашку обратно на пластиковую столешницу.  
И вновь уткнулся в ноутбук, со скоростью дорогой машинистки набирая все новые запросы. Спустя еще час он захлопнул крышку и, оставив на столе несколько купюр, стремительно вышел из кафе. Час спустя он уже садился на поезд, уходящий на континент.   
Двое суток спустя Майкрофт Холмс откроет пришедшее на его телефон сообщение и, пробежав глазами по строкам, с холодным бешенством положит аппарат на стол. И, вызвав свою бессменную помощницу, отдаст приказ немедленно начинать поиски Кэролайн Райт, молодой студентки Нантского университета, и ее бойфренда. Со всеми предосторожностями и реверансами, свойственными международной дипломатии. Но все это будет бесполезно. Что поделать – неудачи иногда случаются со всеми. Даже с теми, кто привык даже полный провал превращать в победу.   
А то, что молодая супружеская пара исчезла ночью с теплохода, на котором совершала свое свадебное путешествие, интересует разве что прессу да поклонников запутанных детективов без разгадки. И кому есть дело до того, что Кэролайн и Клайв Смиты весь вечер провели в компании соседа по палубе, нескладного, эксцентричного старика-скрипача, уйдя спать далеко за полночь, а наутро портье обнаружил лишь брошенные вещи да пустые бокалы из-под шампанского?..

***

\- Это здесь, сэр, - молодой полицейский, впечатленный сунутой под нос корочкой с правительственными гербами, почтительно пропустил Майкрофта Холмса к узкой лестнице и поспешно двинулся следом, торопливо объясняя на ходу, - Хозяйка приехала за оплатой и обнаружила его в комнате. Дня три пролежал, не меньше…  
\- Благодарю вас, - на полуслове оборвал его Майкрофт, не дожидаясь, пока полисмен вывалит на него все факты, которые и без того были ему известны. – Дальше я справлюсь сам. Можете идти.  
\- А… да, конечно, сэр, - вынужденный замолчать на полуслове молодой человек растерялся было, но тут же опомнился и, потоптавшись секунду на месте, развернулся и поспешно пошел вниз по лестнице.  
На лице его можно было отчетливо разглядеть гремучую смесь раздражения и облегчения.  
Майкрофт равнодушно переступил через деловито шествовавшего через коридор крупного рыжего таракана и толкнул ветхую дверь. В тесной комнате витал отвратительный запах разлагающейся плоти, несвежего белья и забитой канализации. Холмс, брезгливо поморщившись, приложил к лицу белоснежный платок – хотя это и не спасало от убойной смеси "ароматов".   
Труп, ради которого он пришел в эту убогую квартиру, лежал там же, где его и нашла прижимистая хозяйка. Полицейские только и успели, что сфотографировать место происшествия и провести беглый осмотр тела. После чего были спешно отозваны приказом сверху. И, пожалуй, вздохнули с облегчением – дело обещало стать очередным «висяком».   
Подойдя почти вплотную, Майкрофт с минуту без каких-либо эмоций смотрел на труп. За трое суток тело успело частично разложиться, но опознанию это пока что не могло помешать. Так же, как и - Холмс бесстрастно взял покойника за подбородок, поворачивая голову - огромная дыра в затылке, от которой тут же с недовольным жужжанием поднялся целый рой жирных мух. Вздохнув, Майкрофт присел на корточки и, натянув на руки прозрачные латексные перчатки, странно смотревшиеся в сочетании с дорогим черным костюмом, принялся за тщательный осмотр места происшествия.   
За какие-то пять минут картина произошедшего стала ему полностью ясна. Одинокий жилец, раз в неделю выходящий в ближайший магазинчик за продуктами, получает смс на телефон (карта, разумеется, куплена на чужое имя, но когда это Шерлока останавливали такие мелочи?). Открывает ссылку с архивом фотографий, пишет ответ, получает еще одно сообщение… В целом - 17 сообщений на весь разговор, из которых 5 удалено сразу по окончании переговоров. Достаточно лаконично. После чего стирает из телефона всю информацию, за исключением собственно этой переписки, садится на постель, засовывает ствол пистолета себе в рот и жмет на курок. Все более чем очевидно. Тем не менее, Майкрофт не преминул с особой тщательностью рассмотреть руку покойника и расположение пистолета, чтобы убедиться, что все является именно тем, чем выглядит.   
После чего стянул с рук перчатки и, брезгливо бросив их на постель рядом с трупом, неспешно пошел вниз.  
Единственная важная улика – телефон с сообщениями – был надежно скрыт в его кармане, и Холмс намеревался сделать все, чтобы дело было закрыто как банальное самоубийство.  
В конце-концов, Шерлок честно предлагал два выхода. Не его вина, что Себастьян Артур Моран предпочел смерть явке с повинной и обвинению в государственной измене.  
Ждущая его возле автомобиля Антея вопросительно взглянула на своего шефа.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Дело закрыто. Отзовите агентов… И пусть кто-нибудь приедет забрать тело.  
Антея понятливо кивнула и защелкала клавишами телефона.  
\- А Джессика Моран? – спросила она, когда Холмс неторопливо уселся на заднее сиденье.  
Тот слегка усмехнулся.  
\- Если я хорошо знаю своего брата, то мы найдем ее – при определенном старании и очень большом везении - где-нибудь в Южной Америке или Бангладеше. Впрочем, это уже не имеет никакого значения. Сама по себе она бесполезна… и не опасна. Гораздо больше меня интересует, собирается ли мой брат возвращаться в Британию, или намерен и дальше воевать в одиночку. Поехали, Майкл, - бросил он водителю, и продолжил, обращаясь снова к помощнице. – Отзовите охрану из "Бридж Госпиталь". До завтра можете быть свободны.  
\- Благодарю вас, сэр.  
Подчиненные Майкрофта умели не задавать излишних вопросов.  
Особенно, если ответ на них очевиден.

***

Несколько дней после выхода из реанимации для Джона прошли, как в тумане. Он покорно принимал все назначенные процедуры, не споря с лечащим врачом и не пытаясь добиться преждевременной выписки. Много спал, а еще больше – лежал, разглядывая снежно-белый потолок фешенебельной клиники, куда его поместили, судя по всему, по майкрофтовому приказу. Жалеющие его медсестры пытались его разговорить, рассказывая какую-то ерунду – он вежливо улыбался, с трудом заставляя себя сосредоточиться на их словах, и забывал рассказанное через секунду после того, как за собеседницей закрывалась дверь.   
Первый раз, выбравшись из палаты, Джон с недоумением выяснил, что весь персонал больницы говорит исключительно о Шерлоке. Он так толком и не понял, откуда взялась новая информация, хотя, скорее всего, об этом тоже рассказывалось. Возможно, в предыдущих новостях. Он даже передачу, в которой диктор, почти захлебываясь от восторга, рассказывал о подробностях самоубийства его друга и об обнаруженном на крыше диктофоне с чудовищными подробностями последнего разговора с Мориарти, не досмотрел: ускользнул, вернувшись в палату и, рухнув на постель, лежал, бездумно глядя перед собой. В голове билась лишь одна, повторяющаяся рефреном, сводящая с ума мысль: почему?.. Почему, Господи, почему лишь теперь? Полгода травли, полгода имя Шерлока Холмса поливали грязью все, кому не лень… Почему Майкрофт молчал?!  
Джону не хотелось думать, что, погибни он неделю назад, Шерлок так и остался бы в памяти журналистов, как «фальшивка», «фигляр». Словно… словно подачку кинули.   
На душе было муторно.  
Дни тянулись медленно, неторопливые и вязкие практически до осязания. Несколько раз звонила миссис Хадсон, и по ее срывающемуся, дрожащему голосу Джон понял, что новости она тоже смотрела. Один раз дозвонилась Гарри – в кои-то веки, со словами сочувствия, в которых не затесалось ни одного нецензурного слова. Разговор с ней оказалось выдержать намного легче, чем с домохозяйкой – возможно, потому, что ей до Шерлока и причин его гибели не было никакого дела?..  
Раз в день забегала Молли. Заплаканная, с по-детски смешным хвостиком на затылке, отчаянно пытавшаяся храбриться. Разговор с ней не клеился. Она то и дело начинала рассказывать что-то, но почти сразу сбивалась, начинала запинаться и, наконец, замолкала, нервно раздирая на клочки пустой бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе. Во взглядах, который бросала Молли на него из-под челки, Джон ловил отчетливую жалость и какое-то беспомощное, совершенно необъяснимое чувство вины.   
Он был рад, что она ни разу не задерживалась дольше получаса.  
Один раз пришел Лестрейд. Растерянный, усталый, выглядящий совершенно выбитым из колеи. Долго сидел молча, сутулясь на пластиковом стуле и разглядывая безучастного ко всему друга. Джон вполне представлял себе, что именно тот видел: бледное, исхудавшее нечто, с черными кругами под глазами и губами, до сих пор сохраняющими заметный синеватый оттенок. То еще зрелище. Потом Грег начал говорить – о работе, о том, что Салли сегодня все-таки столкнулась с не ко времени вернувшейся женой Андерсона, и заявилась на службу с красноречиво-густым макияжем, злая, но, как ни странно, довольная.  
О том, что дело Адэра передают в отдел внутренней безопасности, а значит, их старания все-таки не прошли даром.  
О том, что сам он отсидел трое суток по обвинению в разглашении данных закрытого дела, и уже ожидал увольнения, но каким-то чудом обошлось. И о том, что отлично знает, кому он обязан своими невольными «каникулами» – но скандал устраивать не станет, поскольку бесполезно, да и неловко: причина-то, действительно, была…  
О том, что несколько дней назад его парни выехали на огнестрел, по ходу – самоубийство, но спустя какие-то полчаса пришли вежливые до оскомины люди в черных костюмах и забрали дело в свое ведомство. А самому инспектору оставалось только молча кипеть и скрипеть зубами, поскольку спорить было бы себе дороже…  
…Джон был благодарен ему, что тот ни разу не заговорил о Шерлоке.  
И еще более благодарен, когда Грег, наконец, ушел, оставив его наедине со своими мыслями.От лекарств, которые должны были вывести остатки токсинов из организма, постоянно тянуло в сон. Джон был этому почти рад. Все чувства словно выгорели, превратились в пепел – горький, жирный, какой остается, когда между глинобитных заборов горного аула прокатывается волна напалмового огня. Дергающая, скручивающая боль ушла, сменившись глухой, давящей тоской. Что-то погасло в нем, умерло. Злость на Шерлока, посмевшего такое с собой сотворить. На Майкрофта, поставившего политику выше жизни брата. Бешеная, удушающая ненависть к Мориарти, спланировавшему весь этот кошмар, вынудившего Шерлока покончить с собой. Презрение к себе, не заметившему, что лучший друг на грани срыва. Все это сейчас ощущалось, как звуки телефонного разговора из соседней комнаты: все это есть, конечно, но его не касается.   
_«В игру, Джон!»_  
Горло то и дело сводило болезненным спазмом, не дающим дышать – но сегодня можно было дать себе передышку. Убедить себя, что это последствия отравления. Он видел людей, которые после интоксикации бутаном становились растениями, и тех, кто навсегда стали инвалидами, всего пару минут подышав промышленным газом. Поэтому просто – ждать. Не думать. Не вспоминать. Не…  
Не чувствовать.  
Ему многое нужно было осмыслить.

***

Пустая квартира на Бейкер-стрит встретила Джона тишиной и слабым, едва уловимым, запахом, от которого его бросило в дрожь. Он хорошо помнил, что меркаптановые соединения, которые добавляют в бытовой газ, выветриваются с трудом. И что сам по себе этот запах не несет в себе никакой опасности. Но все равно было не по себе.  
После тревожной суеты больницы квартира казалось слишком пустой, слишком большой, какой-то… Нежилой.  
Что ж… Возможно, это действительно так. И виноват в этом он сам.  
Джон молча бросил на кресло свою куртку, которую так и нес в руках, напрочь забыв о существовании гардероба в прихожей. Оставалась еще одна вещь, которую нужно было сделать. Сегодня. Сейчас, пока у него еще есть силы и решимость довести все до конца.   
Поколебавшись, он вынул из кармана куртки бумажник, нехотя раскрыл его, изо всех сил оттягивая тяжелое решение. У некоторых вещей в этом доме был другой хозяин… И их следовало вернуть. Хотя бы теперь. Удостоверение на имя инспектора Лестрейда лежало там же, где Джон его оставил – между грудой чеков из «Теско» и билетом в Кардифф. Никто даже не подумал его забрать – хотя Джон был уверен, что Майкрофту отлично известно как об использовании им чужих документов, так и о самом наличии этих самых документов. Джон медленно вытащил ламинированную карточку, до боли сжав ее в пальцах. Возможно, это стоило сделать уже давно. В самом деле, просто кусок цветного картона. Всего лишь.   
Он сглотнул тяжелый, мешающий дышать комок в горле и медленно, словно подводя невидимую черту, разжал пальцы.  
Едва слышный звук падения легкого куска картона на ровную поверхность стола показался ему шорохом земли по деревянной крышке гроба.  
Вот и все. Вот и…  
Разжать стиснутые до хруста зубы. Вдохнуть – медленно, успокаивая неровно колотящееся сердце.   
Рывком развернуться, и, двигаясь четко, как механизм, двинуться по комнате, собирая на низкий столик то, что уже никогда не понадобится ушедшему полгода назад человеку.   
В это доме оставалось слишком… слишком много Шерлока. Даже теперь. Все те вещи, которые он не позволял убрать с камина, со стола, из буфета… Из опустевшей комнаты за кухней. Берег, ревностно охраняя заведенный погибшим другом порядок, и не замечая, как вздрагивает при виде вещей Шерлока миссис Хадсон.   
Пришла пора попрощаться.   
Идиот, ну какой же он был идиот! И не нужно оправдываться, что, дескать, «я не понял», «мне не сказали». Все было на виду, все те несуразности, которые он замечал, в которых искал то мировой заговор с Майкрофтом во главе, то выжившего и почему-то скрывающегося Шерлока…  
Все оказалось намного проще.  
 _«Три пули, три снайпера. Три жертвы. Ход пьесы ничто не прервет. Разве что… зрелище твоего полета.»_  
Джон судорожно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
Привалился, задыхаясь, лбом к стене. Зажмурился. Воздуха не хватало, в позвоночник опять ввернулось тупое сверло, казалось, навсегда изгнанное только несколько дней назад. Идиот. Тупица. Боже, какой идиот!.. Чувствовал ведь, подозревал, что все было не просто, что чего-то он не понял… Что не мог Шерлок – гордый, высокомерный, упрямый Шерлок – прыгнуть с крыши только потому, что одна писучая дрянь сказала о нем ложь, а остальные поверили. Подозревал… И так и не понял.  
 _«Стой! Повернись и иди, откуда пришел!»_  
Стоял. Хотя надо было бежать, спешить, спасать, пока еще было не совсем поздно...  
 _«- Смотри на меня, не отводи взгляд!»_  
Смотрел… И ничего не увидел.  
 _«Я фальшивка…»_  
Не ты фальшивка, Шерлок. О, Боже… Не ты, и никогда ей не был. Просто твой сосед – полный… кретин.  
 _«Скажи всем, кто захочет слушать…»_  
Злился. Не понимал. Почти проклинал… И так и не понял… Ничего он не понял.   
_«Нет, Шерлок. Людей берегут друзья»_  
Джон задохнулся плотным, ставшим вдруг шершавым, воздухом, и с коротким всхлипом осел на паркет. Тишину пустой, слишком большой и слишком пустой квартиры разорвали непривычные звуки. Глухие, прерывистые рыдания – меньше всего похожие на то, чем они были на самом деле. Без слез. Без звука. Уже не мольба о чуде. Не попытка отпустить боль.  
Прощание.  
 _«Считай это… Моей запиской. Люди ведь так поступают… Оставляют записку.»_  
Он не помнил, сколько времени сидел так, тупо глядя в никуда, давясь привычной, надежно поселившейся внутри, тоской, сейчас отчетливо отдающей злостью и отвращением к себе. Привел его в себя резкий сигнал пришедшей эсэмески. Он машинально сунул руку в карман. Миссис Хадсон.   
«Приезжаю завтра, 12.34. Джон, дорогой, вы можете меня встретить?..»  
Слова, слова, слова… Что-то важное, что-то, что и составляло жизнь… Джон молча смотрел на буквы, складывающиеся в слова и предложения – и не видел ничего.   
Светящийся экран телефона, не получающего новых команд, погас, и лишь после этого Джон сумел сбросить с себя оцепенение. С трудом, преодолевая тупую боль в груди, неловко поднялся на ноги. Вцепился в стену, переводя дыхание. Выпрямился.   
Было больно. И… Привычно. Тупая, ноющая боль, с которой он давно уже смирился, как с посттравматической хромотой и резью на месте старого шрама.   
Шерлок… Чертов герой… Сейчас стоило бы ему сказать это. То, что герои – это дураки. Что они всегда погибают. Что они все не стоили этого – его жизни, смерти его не стоили. Что они…  
Миссис Хадсон. Лестрейд. Черт с ним самим – а они?..  
Он перевел взгляд на телефон, который по-прежнему сжимал в руке, и медленно, словно с трудом прорываясь сквозь вязкую трясину, открыл список контактов. Номер, который он не набирал больше полугода. Тогда, в июне, он даже не перезвонил. Просто забыл о женщине, которая бесплодно прождала его в кафе. Даже не вспомнил о ней, сперва прячась, вместе с Шерлоком, от полиции, а потом… А потом стало не до этого. Он не помнил, сколько раз звонила ему Кэтрин. Звонила ведь, наверняка. Он машинально сбрасывал звонки, даже не вчитываясь в имена. Так же, как бездумно удалял письма с почты – соболезнующие, обвиняющие… просто любопытствующие.   
Майкрофт был прав. Во всем. Ему действительно давно следовало прекратить искать виноватых и научиться жить – так. Прекратить разрушать свою жизнь, словно его неустроенность и непрекращающаяся, вот уже полгода, депрессия, могла помочь Шерлоку. Словно ЭТИМ он мог искупить свою вину перед ним.  
 _«Людей защищают друзья»_  
Да, Шерлок. Все верно. Защищают. А я этого не понял. Тупица…  
Он опустил взгляд на телефон, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в номер, помеченный коротким именем «Кэт». Что ж… Кажется, это пора было сделать давно. Ведь так, Шерлок? Ты этого от меня хотел?.. Таков был твой план?..  
Майкрофт во всем был прав. Кроме одного.  
Шерлок прыгнул с этой чертовой крыши, чтобы они жили.  
Глупо! Это было глупо. Нет, не так. Несправедливо. Неправильно. Но…   
Джон не был уверен, что выбрал иное бы на его месте.   
Он все это время планомерно загонял себя в могилу, отсекая от себя все, что связывало его с жизнью, упивался своей болью и виной, своим одиночеством.   
_«Сделай для меня кое-что…»_  
Тупое, давящие презрение к себе было выдержать даже труднее, чем постоянную, ставшую привычной и обыденной, тоску. Он чуть было не отнял у Шерлока то, ради чего тот решился умереть. Его… Его последнее желание.   
_«Скажи им всем, всем, кто захочет слушать...»_  
Чтобы они жили. Чтобы поверили, и – жили. И все они – и Грег, и миссис Хадсон, и Молли, и даже чертов интриган Майкрофт – они это выполнили. Кроме него.  
Гудки в трубке наконец закончились.   
\- Хелло? Джон? Джон, это ты? Эй, кто звонит?..  
Джон медленно выдохнул, задержал дыхание, как перед прыжком с… - сознание с усилием оттолкнуло подвернувшуюся ассоциацию - …прыжком в холодную воду. Пути назад потом не будет. Сейчас - или…  
\- Привет, Кэт. Я… Извини за ту выходку. Мне… Мне очень жаль, правда. Ты славная, и я… Я скучал. Сходим… куда-нибудь? – голос в последний момент предательски сорвался, словно не желая подчиняться решению своего, окончательно свихнувшегося, хозяина.  
На том конце несколько секунд стояло ошеломленное молчание. Наконец, голос осторожно уточнил:  
\- Джон? Ты точно… - несколько секунд тишины и решительное, - Конечно, сходим! Может, заедешь за мной после шести?  
\- А… Да, конечно. До встречи, Кэтрин.  
Он нажал на сброс и без сил прислонился к стене. Кэтрин любит итальянскую кухню. И любит маленький ресторанчик, где когда-то…  
 _«Джон, мне приятен ваш интерес, но вам стоит знать…»_  
Горло опять перехватило болезненным спазмом. Он с усилием перевел дыхание, отгоняя непрошеное воспоминание.   
Анджело будет рад старым клиентам.  
Он будет жить. По-настоящему жить.   
Шерлок, ты слышишь? Я обещаю.


End file.
